One Thousand and One Nights
by Rosswen
Summary: I'm asking my heart, for how long will you push away happiness? Wake up! The rose of happiness doesn't bloom in sleep. [AU, SasuNaru, Mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own One Thousand and One Nights Stories.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, unbetaed- please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Hello! I'm back again! I feel like it's been really long since my last story. I was planning to post this story last week but I forgot that I would be in Germany so I had to postpone it to this week. This is going to be a multichaptered story but I feel like it won't be long, we will see together as always.**

 **If I have new readers, welcome! Before starting the story, please check out my profile page to learn about my style of writing and how I make my stories.**

 **Our Stories will have five more chapters to five other requests after this story's finished. Thank you all so much for your interest!**

 **I'm so excited to start a new story, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke's world was one of darkness.

He had nothing to bind him to the world except his greed to be on top. He had been pushed down enough when he was young. He had been dirtied in every possible way even before reaching his puberty. But he had made them all pay. He had made the whole world pay. But he still needed more. He still needed to move forward. Otherwise he couldn't go on. Being still meant his prolonged and longed death.

"Uchiha, pay attention."

Sasuke looked up without moving. "Manners, Hyuuga. You do know how to address your superiors, right?"

Hiashi Hyuuga gritted his teeth. "You are younger than me."

Sasuke smirked. "True. You should have killed yourself long ago instead of accepting being under me."

Hiashi seethed. "You ungrateful-"

"Enough!" A third voice shouted. "Do I have to listen to your arguments all the time?"

"My apologies, Oyabun," Hiashi bowed down deeply.

Jiraiya, the Oyabun, looked to Sasuke, expecting to hear his remorse.

Sasuke tied his arms over his chest and looked at his family head challengingly.

Jiraiya sighed. "Sasuke?"

"Yes, _Kumicho?_ " Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking at Jiraiya as if he didn't know what he expected.

Jiraiya sighed again and then laughed. "I can't get angry with this boy."

"I'm not a boy," Sasuke said. "I'm your Wakagashira."

"Yes," Jiraiya smirked proudly. "The best one out there."

Sasuke shrugged, suddenly finding the heavy decorations on the wall more interesting.

Hiashi balled his hands into fists.

This boy, whose mouth smelled like milk was the second man in command while he was third. They were all a part of the country's biggest Yakuza clan. They had their hands everywhere. They were behind everything and they controlled everyone.

Hyuuga was the strongest family within the clan. They were the biggest and most trusted but it seemed like it wasn't enough. When the former Wakagashira was killed, Hiashi had expected to shoulder the title. He was the Shateigashira after all but Jiraiya had other plans.

Without accepting any complaints, he had made Sasuke his Wakagashira. The boy was nameless, an orphan, a street rat. It was unheard of someone like him getting the highest position after the Kumicho. What was going to happen in future was also clear. Sasuke Uchiha was going to become the next Kumicho.

It was all because of Jiraiya who loved the boy stupidly like his own son. Hiashi knew why. He was the one who had picked Sasuke from the streets when he was just a kid, adopted him and brought him to this day.

And Sasuke had never disappointed him. Not even once. He was the perfect son one could ask for in their world of blood and betrayal. He was merciless, he was smart -extremely even, he was good at analyzing people and bending them to his wishes -his cunningness was legendary.

But it was all going to end every soon. Hiashi folded his arms over his chest with a smirk.

"Sasuke, how is your clubs doing?" Jiraiya asked, swirling his ridiculously expensive pen between his fingers.

"Good," Sasuke gave a nod. "They are more popular than every single club within the country."

Jiraiya gave a pleased nod. "Are there any bugs around?"

"A few," Sasuke said. "They think they can sell the white easily just because my clubs are the most crowded and attention getting ones. But I crush them before they can reach anyone."

"Good," Jiraiya nodded again. "My family can't and won't sell drugs no matter what. We won't poison the future of this country."

Sasuke nodded. Everybody knew how sensitive Jiraiya was about this subject but nearly no one knew the real reason behind it.

Drugs were easy business. It was easy for the yakuza families to get them and sell them through unnamed people while they made tons of money without moving a finger. But Jiraiya wasn't one of them.

He had lost his own son because of overdose when he was just a teenager and since then, he had started a war against any kind of drugs and their dealers. Years later, he had found Sasuke, taken a liking to him quickly and raised him as his own son, protecting him from what happened to his son in the past.

"Are there any problems with other families?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, Jiraiya-sama," Hiashi answered quickly. "Everybody stays within their districts."

"Good," Jiraiya nodded. "Tomorrow night there is a gathering."

Sasuke and Hiashi nodded.

It was common for yakuza family heads' to meet once in a while to discuss the happenings in the country and the world. They also talked about their business traffic and how it affected each other in the short and long terms.

"Sasuke will be accompanying me," Jiraiya said and then added. "Take any men you want with you."

Sasuke gave a nod as Hiashi gritted his teeth. It was always Sasuke this, Sasuke that, but it wouldn't matter after this night.

"Yes, Kumicho," Sasuke nodded. "Your safety will be our priority as always."

Jiraiya smiled pleasedly. He knew that he could trust Sasuke with anything. "Then that's it."

Hiashi stood up immediately and bowed down deeply. "Good evening, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya nodded.

"I'll see you later, old man," Sasuke said as put his hands in his pants' pockets.

Jiraiya chuckled and slapped Sasuke's back playfully as he always did, watching as he left.

Sasuke stopped after leaving the room and wasn't surprised with the scenery that greeted him.

A strikingly beautiful woman was standing among the sea of men who were watching her as if they were ready to eat her up. She had long, red hair that reached her waist and she was wearing big glasses that were giving her a different aura. Her lips were painted as red as her hair and she was dressed with a tight fitting, white shirt over black shorts that showed her shapely legs bravely.

"Tsk."

Sasuke's eyes went to the long haired man who was closest to her. He was watching her distastefully.

"Why do they allow sluts here?" Neji Hyuuga, the Shateigashira's nephew and his right hand man, asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Hosa," Sasuke smirked. "You do know that you shouldn't talk to my Fuku that way. Or else she will put you in your place... _again_."

Neji gritted his teeth and looked away.

"Karin, let's get going," Sasuke moved. "We have things to do."

"Yes, boss," She winked at Neji mockingly and then followed after Sasuke with quick steps.

"Was he disturbing you?" Sasuke asked once they were in the elevator.

Karin laughed. "As if he could after the last time."

It wasn't Neji's first time insulting Karin and would probably not be the last. Karin was the chief of Sasuke's men and his right man -or woman in this case. She was above Neji in the pyramid and it made the Hyuuga go crazy. Because just like Sasuke, Karin was a nameless girl within the crowd.

The last time Neji insulted Karin, asking her how much she charged, Karin had answered by gripping his manhood through clothing and telling that the price she wanted was his ripped off dick. They both knew that Karin wasn't joking and since then, Neji was more cautious around the fiery woman.

Sasuke smirked. "Where is Suigetsu?"

Karin waved a hand dismissively. "Probably drinking his ass off at the club."

Sasuke shook his head. "Juugo?"

Karin sighed. "His dog got sick again. The vet says it won't be long before he dies but you know how Juugo is. He won't leave his side even for a moment."

Sasuke nodded. "Let's pay him a visit."

"Yes," Karin smiled as they stepped off the elevator. "Should we get him some sweets?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, it will cheer him up a bit."

Karin nodded with a smile. "Maybe we should get Suigetsu as well. I can't stand him the day after he's wasted. He talks too much and-"

Sasuke nodded at the man who opened the door to them as they left Jiraiya's headquarters.

"The thing I really can't understand is how he always manages to-"

The night had fallen already and the street lights had lit up. Sasuke dismissed Jiraiya's men, he didn't like it when they fussed over him. His driver pulled up his luxurious, black car to the door and Sasuke walked slowly as Karin talked about something he couldn't follow.

"What I actually-"

Suddenly, Karin's blubbering was cut short by a loud gun shot. Following after it, more came without warning. She kneeled down immediately and grabbed her gun from her belt, firing it the way she heard the shots coming from.

"Sasuke, get down!" Karin shouted and fired her gun till she run out of bullets.

By the time silence descended again, the guards had filled the dark alleyway. People were shouting, giving orders and running around without stopping.

Karin breathed erratically and then her eyes widened. "Sasuke!"

Her Wakagashira was on the cold ground. He wasn't moving and crimson blood was pooling around him slowly.

Sasuke wasn't exactly sure what had happened. He was an experienced member of their family, he was a mafia leader for years so the moment he heard the silence, he should have expected something. But for some reason, he didn't care. He felt so heavy. He couldn't breathe as he would like and the bullets that came out of nowhere didn't hurt at all.

He was sure that he had collapsed, but he couldn't feel it. His chest was impossibly warm and a thick liquid was spreading through his shirt and was slowly reaching his hands. He could hear Karin shouting his name but he couldn't react to it.

He was strangely calm when his eyes started getting dark at the corners. Soon, nothingness swallowed him and Sasuke fell into its comforting arms easily.

* * *

Consciousness came to him much, much later.

He was still in the darkness. He was still in the arms of nothingness. There was nothing he did. Sometimes he felt like drowning in the depth of a dark sea and sometimes he felt like somebody was squeezing his throat to finish him off finally.

But after a long while, Sasuke felt a different kind of touch. It was soft. It was gentle. It was so warm and most important of all, it was caring.

It was so strange. In all of his life, Sasuke had never felt something akin to this. It made him feel so calm. It made him feel like someone actually cared for him.

The lovely hand would sometimes touch his hair, sometimes his face and hands.

Sasuke waited to feel it anxiously in the dark abyss.

* * *

After a while, Sasuke heard something. A voice, to be precise, but it couldn't belong to a mere human. It was so beautiful, so light and full of life.

" _Uchiha-san_."

Sometimes, the voice would address him. Sasuke didn't like how distant it was but it didn't matter. And when Sasuke felt the touch and heard the voice at the same time, he knew that they both belonged to the same person whom Sasuke was sure to be an angel.

He knew that it wasn't normal. He couldn't wake up but he couldn't die either. So, his angel was probably here to guide him to afterlife. Sasuke didn't care. As long as he heard him, as long as he felt him, he didn't care where he went.

For the first time in his pathetic life, he felt content.

* * *

" _The night is cold_ ," His angel said. " _But don't worry, I'm here to keep you warm._ "

Sasuke didn't worry at all, he knew that his angel would look after him. True to his word, he felt warmness engulfing him soon.

" _There,_ " His angel commented. " _All warm now. Today, I would like to share a few things with you. Tell me if I give you a headache, okay?"_

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and his fingers twitched. His angel could never disturb him. He was the only thing that was guiding him through the abyss Sasuke had fallen in.

His angel laughed and it warmed Sasuke's heart, making him feel strangely lightheaded. Sasuke _loved_ hearing him.

" _Did I upset you?_ " His angel asked with his merry voice.

Of course he did. Sasuke wanted to click his tongue. His angel didn't need to feel bad for anything he did.

" _I'm sorry_ ," His angel called out soothingly. " _Now, let's start!"_

If he could, Sasuke would nod eagerly.

" _As it's told, in the old times, within the flow of life and moment, there was a ruler within the rulers who ruled India and China, armies' and nations' and this ruler had two sons, one older, one younger. They were both brave warriors but the older was braver than the younger. This son would rule the countries and people by securing the justice. For this reason, the people of the countries loved this man so much_ …"

Oh… His angel was telling him a story. It was so beautiful. The sound of his voice was relaxing him beyond imagination.

Sasuke couldn't think of going on without his angel anymore. If waking up meant losing him, Sasuke would gladly walk into the flames of hell with his own two feet.

* * *

The black hole, as Sasuke named his new space, was completely dark. Sasuke was sitting on blackness. His right, his left, his back and above, they were all endless black. There was nothing happening. There was no sound or colors. There was only nothingness… and his angel when he decided to bless him with his presence.

Sasuke waited for him like the stars waited for the night to fall. He waited for him like a thirsty man lost in a desert. And his angel never wanted to upset him. Sasuke just knew it.

" _How are you today, Uchiha-san?_ " His angel asked.

Sasuke would love to answer but then again, nothing worth mentioning happened in the black hole, so it was fine.

" _Today was really tiring for me,_ " His angel kept on. " _People kept coming onto me with strange demands._ "

Stupid, needless bugs. They even disturbed his angel in heaven. Sasuke wanted to stand up and kill every single pathetic being that was annoying his angel.

His angel sighed and then Sasuke's heart fluttered as he felt his angel's warm hand over his forehead. " _But it doesn't matter now. Do you want to continue our story?_ "

Of course he did.

" _My friend,"_ His angel started. " _Don't believe in women! Laugh at their pledges! Because their good or bad states are tied to their womanhood's whim. Even though they talk about love, treachery wraps around their dresses. Remember that to fire Adam out of heaven, the devil used a woman! Give up on your condemn as well, my friend! It won't work! Because what you condemn will replace pure love with madness tomorrow. And never say something like this: if I fall in love, I won't be possessed by lovers' madness! Don't ever say this! Because in reality, a man cannot be free of women's seduction_."

There was silence for a while. Sasuke was surprised with the truth of what his angel told him.

" _It's a bit harsh_ ," His angel commented.

No, Sasuke didn't think it was.

" _But, our mothers are also women_ ," His angel kept on. " _I'm sure they endured too much pain to have us_."

If his angel was going to judge women in that light, then Sasuke was still going to curse them because it was his own mother that had left him to die on the streets.

" _But it's all different for everyone, isn't it?_ " His angel asked. " _We can't judge anyone._ "

That was true.

" _How about this?_ "

Sasuke heard some shuffling.

" _Nothing goes on. Like joy, sorrow also fades away as the time comes_ ," His angel read aloud. " _Isn't it nice?_ "

It was. Sasuke liked that better.

" _I know that this sorrow will also pass away,_ " His angel commented as he caressed Sasuke's hair gently. " _I pray for you every day. I'm sure God will hear me out and you will regain your health."_

Sasuke frowned. He didn't want to. If it meant losing his angel, he would rather never wake up.

" _When you open your eyes, I promise to be here_ ," His angel said gently. " _I'll greet you right here_."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Then... Then it was okay to wake up. If he could see his angel, Sasuke could try.

Yes, yes he would.

* * *

" _It's snowing tonight_ ," His angel commented. " _Nights are long._ "

They were. But it didn't matter to Sasuke. He actually loved the night time because he had realized that his angel came to him only at nights.

It was strange. Sasuke had never felt something like this before. He had never seen his angel but he filled Sasuke's thoughts completely. Even without seeing or without touching him, Sasuke knew so many things about him.

His angel was so gentle. Sasuke knew it from the way he spoke to him.

His angel was so caring. Sasuke knew it from the way he spent hours with Sasuke.

His angel was so nice. Sasuke knew it from the way he tried to please Sasuke.

His angel was so fun. Sasuke knew it from the jokes he made.

And his angel was so, so beautiful. Sasuke knew it from his heart.

There was a fire in Sasuke's soul. He couldn't describe it. Up to this point in his life, all he knew was blood and darkness but now, he had seen a different light thanks to his angel. His heart, his mind and his soul, they were all calling out to his angel. What was this? This strange feeling he felt everywhere? What was this tightening he felt in his chest? What was this dryness in his throat?

" _The griefs I've endured_ ," His angel said after a sigh. " _I can't hide them and my pain because of love is as clear as the day. And now the sleep in my eyes turned into restlessness in the darkness of the night. Ah, love has come to see me! But it also brought such torment to my thoughts. Have mercy on me! Let me taste peace! And please, don't visit that lover who is my whole soul to torment him! Because in pain and trouble, he is my only solace_ …"

Sasuke's heartbeat increased. This was the answer to his own pain, wasn't it?

 _Love_ …

It was strange, yet so, so beautiful.

" _Excuse me?_ " Sasuke heard his angel saying. " _What are you doing here?"_

Sasuke frowned. He was sure that his angel wasn't talking to him.

" _Check-up?_ " His angel sounded surprised. " _In the middle of the night?_ "

What…

" _I can't allow you near him_ ," His angel said stubbornly. " _Please leave, or else I'll have to call for security!_ "

Sasuke knew what was happening. He needed to warn his angel, protect him… something!

Sasuke wanted to shout as he heard his angel's painful cry but he didn't have any time to do anything because in a moment, he felt softness pressing against his face, closing his nose and mouth. He tried to breathe but he couldn't. His chest hurt. Even the black hole started getting lost slowly. He was dying.

But his angel?

Suddenly, the softness left his face, allowing Sasuke to take a small breath of air, but it wasn't enough. He heard shouting, loud footsteps but he couldn't give them a meaning.

" _Uchiha-san?"_ He heard his angel's urgent voice after a while. " _Stay with me!"_

Of course Sasuke would stay with him. He would stay with him to the ends of the time. But he couldn't hold on anymore…

Sasuke felt his angel's hands on him and felt a cap being put around his mouth and nose, filling his lungs with fresh air quickly.

" _Stay,_ " His angel pleaded.

Was he crying? Sasuke couldn't take it. Who was he to hurt his angel?

He felt his angel taking his hand in his smaller ones and then felt him pressing it against somewhere soft. Sasuke was confused at first but then, he felt a fluttering under his hand. It was his angel's heart… His angel was presenting him with his heart. Sasuke was going to treasure it. Sasuke was going to cherish his angel till his last breath, even in the afterlife.

His hand twitched, trying to touch his angel as he would like. In response, his angel held his hand tighter.

" _I know_ ," His angel called out with his heavenly voice. " _I know you want to wake up. Soon, trust me on this please_."

Sasuke did trust him.

There was no one he believed more.

* * *

" _I will open the window a bit_ ," His angel said. " _You need more sun_."

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. Was it daytime?

" _This week, I will be with you in the days_ ," His angel explained. " _Is it okay?_ "

Of course it was. Hearing him and feeling the winter sun on his skin felt so good.

" _I have something here_ ," His angel said cheerfully and Sasuke heard the shuffling of pages. " _I think it's really nice_."

Oh. Sasuke wondered what it was. His angel didn't make him wait too long.

" _The hope in his dark eyes was as heavyhearted as his black hair and he was upset with fate because it had killed love once,_ " His angel sounded so lovely. " _Fake loves were what ruined him actually, his hopes had never turned out the way he hoped and his anticipations had become his fear. As if his whole life was in a dry room with what he couldn't give up on. Now, in those dark eyes, there are seasonless rains. Maybe a rainbow will appear in his heart but there won't be children walking under it. Poison will run instead of water in his rivers and no one will drink it. And me… There is a vintage season sorrow in me. My grapes are of rage and my wine is of tears_ …" His angel took a shaky breath. " _I'm asking my heart, for how long will you push away happiness? Life is a debt to be paid shortly. Wake up! I'm asking my heart, for how long will you push away happiness? Wake up! The rose of happiness doesn't bloom in sleep_."

His angel took another long breath. " _I-I'm sorry. It just affects me each and every time._ "

Sasuke's heart squeezed painfully. He took a deep breath and moved his hands. He couldn't do this anymore. He wanted to see him… He wanted to touch him, hold him.

Sasuke's eyelids moved and fluttered open slowly, but he was quick to close them once again. It was too bright. He tried again, for his angel, and opened them slowly. He let himself adjust slowly and what greeted him the first was a white ceiling. He gulped and frowned. Was this supposed to be heaven's roof? It was pretty ugly.

Sasuke heard a loud gasp and looked down. Two wide eyes as if they had captured the very sky in them watched him unbelievingly.

"Uchiha-san…" His angel gasped, changing Sasuke's world from its roots like a natural disaster without knowing.

* * *

Sasuke's world was one of darkness.

But after an angel awakened him from his never-ending dream, the light he saw blinded all of his senses, leaving nothing behind but his stark naked heart.

…At the mercy of a sacred and clueless angel.

* * *

 **So, this was the first chapter, more of an intro. We use a lot of yakuza slang here. Hosa are the underlings of the Wakagashira and Shategashira and Fuku is the chief of the Wakagashira. I hope it won't be confusing. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, see you next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto as we all know.**

 **Warnings: Shounen-ai, AU, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the second chapter! I'm so happy to hear that you've been waiting for a new story and that you're ready for a new adventure! About the length of the chapters, I don't have a limit, I just stop when it feels right but I think I write not so short. I'll have a long note at the end of the chapter, so please enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

For a while, Sasuke thought that he had finally died. Because his angel, who was looking at him with wide, crystal eyes, couldn't belong to the mortal world. He was too beautiful, too precious and too perfect to be real.

He had a small, petite frame and it made Sasuke want to take him in his arms and protect him from the whole world. His hair was the most beautiful shade of blonde Sasuke had ever seen and it was shining with the weak sunlight, causing Sasuke's heart to beat faster. The soft looking locks were caressing his shoulders barely and a dark blue hair ribbon was holding them back, revealing a lovely face. His cheeks were plump and rosy and there were three lines on each cheek, causing Sasuke's fingers twitch with a desire to trace them. His lips were pink and full and Sasuke followed closely as a pinker tongue surfaced to wet them. He was wearing dark blue, loose pants under a dark, short sleeved shirt. On his chest, there was a small name plate and Sasuke could see it clearly. _N. Namikaze_.

Sasuke opened his mouth to call out to him but a cough left his lips instead of a word.

The sound seemed to startle his angel and he moved to the stand beside Sasuke's bed quickly. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water quickly and holding Sasuke's neck, he helped Sasuke to drink it slowly.

Sasuke took a few breaths, never taking his eyes off of the blonde beauty and then called out with his raspy voice, "Angel…"

His angel's breathtaking eyes widened as a cute blush dusted his cheeks. "I'm not an angel. I'm just a nurse."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. Just a nurse? Sasuke frowned. He didn't like how his angel was downgrading himself.

"You looked after me," Sasuke said, his voice cracking, causing it to get rougher. "You cared for me. You woke me up… You _are_ my angel."

His angel blushed even more. "Uchiha-san…"

"My name's Sasuke," Sasuke whispered. "What's yours, angel?"

"Naruto," His angel said shyly. "How do you feel, Sasuke-san?"

"Just Sasuke," Sasuke corrected and listened to his body for a while. "I can't feel my legs."

"That's normal," Naruto said hurriedly. "Considering for how long you've been sleeping."

"How long?" Sasuke asked and raised his hand.

Naruto walked towards the bed and grabbed Sasuke's bigger, calloused hand, squeezing it encouragingly. "You've been in coma state for nearly four months."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Four months... He couldn't imagine what had happened in his absence.

"They took five bullets out of your body," Naruto said softly. "One was just above your heart. Your doctor made an excellent job with curing you."

"It is you who cured me, no other," Sasuke said harshly and tried to sit up.

Understanding what he wanted, Naruto helped him by supporting his weight from his armpits.

With a smirk, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly, burying his face in his angel's soft neck.

"Sasuke-san?" Naruto squeaked in surprise.

Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto in response. He nuzzled Naruto's soft hair and took a deep breath. The smell he inhaled caused him to get light headed. His angel smelled heavenly. He smelled like vanilla and white lilies, like the freshest of them and all Sasuke wanted to do at that moment was to discover the source of this scent his angel emitted.

"Just Sasuke," Sasuke corrected once again as he drew back. "I was listening to you in my sleep."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You heard me?"

"Every single thing," Sasuke smiled softly. "It's what kept me going... There was nothing but your voice and it guided me here."

A beautiful smile covered Naruto's face. "I'm so happy! I just didn't want you to feel alone."

"I never did," Sasuke said, smiling back instinctively but his smile dropped quickly. "They came to finish me off, right?"

Biting his lips, Naruto nodded.

"And they hurt you?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

Naruto seemed startled with Sasuke's unhidden rage.

"I… He was wearing a doctor's uniform," Naruto explained as he played with his fingers. "It's strange because they don't do check-ups in the middle of the night. I told him to leave and stood before him to prevent him from reaching you but he shoved me aside and tried to strangle you with a pillow. Thankfully, your friends were quick to interfere."

Sasuke seethed and then cupped Naruto's cheeks, caressing the baby soft skin he found there gently. "I promise, angel, no one will hurt you again. I will protect you with my life."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sa- _hic…_ "

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. His angel was hiccupping suddenly?

Naruto blushed deeply. "I jus- _hic_ …"

Sasuke bit his lips to prevent from laughing. His angel was _so_ cute.

Naruto blushed in shame. He always hiccupped when he was excited or nervous. He didn't know what was happening. He didn't _understand_ what was happening.

When Sasuke was brought to their hospital four months ago, he was dying. He was in a critical condition and he was taken to an operation immediately.

After his successful operation, he was taken to an intense care unit. It was clear that he was someone important because a whole wing of the hospital was closed off for him. There were a lot of men in black suits, always watching around, always getting and giving orders.

The hospital management had an emergency meeting and decided that they would use limited personnel for Sasuke. But after the nurses who were in Sasuke's operation team filled the whole hospital about his tattooed body, nobody had wanted to be his personal attendant.

Tattoos only meant one thing, _criminal_. And considering everything that had been happening, it was clear that Sasuke was the worst kind of criminal.

In the whole hospital, there was only one nurse who had wanted to be his regular caretaker and it was Naruto. Yes, it was clear that Sasuke wasn't like their usual patients, but just because he was labeled badly by the society didn't take away his rights as a human.

All of the medics seemed to forget their vows except Naruto. He didn't understand others' behavior but he started caring for Sasuke genuinely.

He was so young to be lying in a bed like a plant. Naruto was sure that he had things do to, things to achieve, live, see and learn. And as the weeks passed, Naruto started caring for Sasuke maybe more than a professional nurse should. But it was normal, he always defended himself in his mind. He was spending at least twelve hours in a day with Sasuke, he was looking after him, talking to him, touching him, nursing him... It was totally normal.

But what wasn't normal was how Sasuke seemed... _interested_ in him. Reading his favorite stories had seemed like a good idea to Naruto. He had hoped to somehow reach Sasuke but he hadn't imagined the dark haired man would be able to listen to everything he said. It seemed like they had formed a strange bond without realizing.

"I need to call your doctor," Naruto said after calming down a bit. "You need a throughout check-up."

"I want to leave here," Sasuke said. "I don't like hospitals."

Naruto smiled softly. "I think you will be with us a bit more. You need physical therapy to be able to walk properly."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "For how long?"

Naruto laughed softly. "I can't decide that."

The sound was like music to Sasuke's ears. "But, angel, I don't have much time."

"It's for your health," Naruto said patiently.

Sasuke sighed and then threw the covers off of his body and took off the IV that was attached to his arm along with the wires that were sticking to his chest under the hospital gown he wore.

"Sasuke-san?!" Naruto cried in shock. "You can't do that!"

"I think I can," Sasuke smirked and tried to stand up, but his legs didn't agree with him. "Naruto," Sasuke looked up to his angel. "Help me?"

Naruto bit his lips. He so shouldn't have been doing this, but he couldn't help as his legs moved forward to help Sasuke.

"We need to take it slow," Naruto said as he turned Sasuke's legs to the edge. "We need to start the blood running once again."

Sasuke nodded and watched as Naruto messaged his legs slowly. He started moving his feet up and down and sometimes bent his knees, occasionally asking if he felt his touches and movements.

"Let's try to stand up," Naruto said as he helped Sasuke.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and stood up carefully. He could somehow feel his legs but it was clear that he needed a lot of practice.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked, arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Good," Sasuke smirked. It felt so fucking good to hold his angel like this.

"I'm glad," Naruto smiled. "Now let's try taking a step, okay?"

Sasuke nodded. He couldn't believe how sincerely Naruto was trying to help him. It seemed like there were still people who tried to help others without expecting anything in return.

Naruto was startled as the door opened suddenly and Sasuke's doctor walked inside.

She raised an eyebrow at the sight that greeted her. "What's happening here?"

Naruto gulped in fear. "Haruno-sensei… I'm sorry, but I can explain!"

Sasuke frowned, not liking how the pink haired woman seemed to crush Naruto with her presence.

"Explain then," Sakura folded her arms over her busty -which Sasuke thought to be looking like balloons- chest with a sour expression.

Naruto looked down. "I was just helping Sasuke to regain the feel in his legs."

"You are not a doctor, Naruto," Sakura reminded coldly. "You are not capable of what _we_ can do."

Biting his lips, Naruto nodded.

"Uchiha-san," Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled softly. "How do you feel?"

Sasuke regarded her coldly for a moment and then turned to Naruto. "Angel, I think I'm ready to take a step."

Naruto looked up to Sasuke and gave a nod. He took a step backwards and Sasuke followed after him. It was small and shaky but it was a huge progress.

Naruto gasped and smiled widely. "That's wonderful Sasuke! It's nearly impossible to move this fast after such a long time!"

Sasuke smiled. "I can do anything with your guidance."

Naruto looked down with a red face. What was Sasuke doing to him?

Sakura coughed to get their attention. "Please return to your bed, Uchiha-san. I need to examine you."

Sasuke looked to Naruto, waiting for his confirmation.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "It's for your own good."

"Alright then," Sasuke sat down on the bed and looked at Sakura sharply. "Make it quick."

Sakura nodded quickly and walked to his side.

Sasuke felt like she was trying to suffocate him with her huge boobs so he held out a hand and held onto Naruto's warm one tightly.

It felt so natural. Feeling Naruto's touch, having his attention on him, believing everything he said, it all felt so natural.

"I think I will recharge you at the end of the week," Sakura said with a smile.

"You will recharge me today," Sasuke said strictly.

"But, Uchiha-san," Sakura protested. "It's impossible!"

"Naruto," Sasuke looked to his angel. "Is there anyone waiting for me?"

Naruto nodded quickly. "There are Karin-san, Sui-san and Juugo-san! They never left your side."

Sasuke nodded with a pleased smirk. He knew that he could trust his men. "Can you inform them about my condition?"

"Of course!" Nodding, Naruto left quickly.

"Uchiha-san, I don't know what nonsense Naruto told you, but I'm the doctor here and it's impossible to recharge you anytime soon," Sakura said strictly.

Sasuke looked at the woman impassively. "You are no one for all I care. You have no power to keep me here."

"But-"

"Leave me alone," Sasuke hissed. "I will leave with or without your consent. The choice is yours."

Sakura was startled but then again, it was to be expected. Men like Sasuke wouldn't listen to reason. They would only demand and others would make it happen.

Gulping, Sakura gave a nod and left the room as Naruto walked inside along with Sasuke's men.

"Sasuke!" Karin shouted. "You are awake!"

"Yeah," Sasuke grunted out as he tried to move his toes.

"I told you all," Suigetsu folded his arms over his chest with a smirk. "You need a tank to kill this man."

"Sui-san!" Naruto gasped as he helped Sasuke to move his legs. "You shouldn't say such things!"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded as he enjoyed his angel's soft massage to his thighs.

"Pfft," Suigetsu chuckled and they shared a look with Karin, noticing how Sasuke was never letting Naruto out of his sight.

Juugo walked to the bed and stood before Sasuke. He gazed into his eyes deeply and then clasped Sasuke's shoulder, squeezing it hardly.

Sasuke smirked and patted Juugo's arm. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Nodding, Juugo walked back to the door, watching around aimlessly.

"What has been happening in my absence?" Sasuke asked, watching his angel adoringly.

It was silent for a while.

"Jiraiya has been waiting for you to wake up," Karin ruined the silence. "He's devastated."

Sasuke nodded. He knew that Jiraiya wouldn't be able to take it if something happened to him.

"Your position was empty for weeks, Jiraiya didn't want anyone but you," Suigetsu said.

"But the other families heard of what happened to you and they tried to widen the hole that's been created," Karin explained slowly. "So, in the end, Hiashi took your position after driving Jiraiya crazy about it."

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"But Jiraiya was strict about Hiashi only being your stand in," Karin said. "So Hiashi accepted. But he's awfully pleased with his life."

"He thinks you wouldn't wake up," Suigetsu added.

Sasuke smirked as his eyes darkened. "I'm sure he does... Does anybody else know that I woke up?"

Karin shook her head.

"When is the next meeting?" Sasuke questioned.

"Tonight," Suigetsu answered.

Sasuke checked the clock on the wall and his smirk widened. "Then we have less than ten hours to make my legs work and surprise _our_ family."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "How? You are like a jellybon."

Karin giggled and then coughed to mask it.

Sasuke chuckled as he cupped his angel's cheek, looking into his wide, breathtaking eyes deeply. "I have something no one else does... an angel."

* * *

"This is perfect!" Naruto beamed. "A miracle!"

Sasuke smirked. He had an arm around Naruto's shoulders as they walked around in the room slowly. He had progressed fastly. Of course he would have loved to stay in Naruto's care for longer but business couldn't wait any more.

He was wearing a dark gray suit with a black tie and his hair was cut into its original size. He was completely ready to face the world once again.

"It's thanks to you," Sasuke smiled at his angel.

Naruto smiled back softly. "I feel strange."

Sasuke frowned. What was causing his angel discomfort? "For what?"

Naruto shrugged. "We've been together for so long. It's going to be hard to get used to your absence."

"Angel," Sasuke gasped and took Naruto in his arms tightly, nearly crashing him in his embrace. "I won't ever leave you alone. I will come to see you as soon as possible."

Naruto seemed to want to say something for a moment but then, whatever it was, he dropped it and smiled instead. "I will be waiting for your visit."

Sasuke nodded fiercely and then kissed Naruto's temple lingeringly, surprising the blonde nurse. "Thank you so much for everything."

Naruto shook his head with pink cheeks. "It's n- _hic_ -ot..."

Sasuke's lips curved upwards but otherwise he kept silent, not wanting to embarrass his angel any further.

"I th- _hic_ -ank you," Naruto breathed shallowly. "Don't for- _hic_ -get your check- _hic-_ ups, okay?"

Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks with a soft look and a warm smile. "Hold your breath."

Naruto nodded wordlessly and took a deep breath, puffing his chest out.

"Look upwards," Sasuke instructed. "And stay like that for a while."

Naruto did as Sasuke told and waited still for a while. At first, his hiccups continued shaking his body but after a while, they slowed down before stopping completely.

Sasuke smiled. "Better now?"

Smiling back, Naruto nodded. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Sasuke smirked. "Will you worry about me?"

"Of course I will!" Naruto said quickly. "So, be careful, okay?"

"I will," Sasuke nodded and not helping himself, he caressed Naruto's sunshine hair gently. "I'll come to see you later."

"Okay," Naruto nodded and waved after Sasuke as the man walked out of the hospital slowly.

Sasuke stood at the stairs and took a deep breath, the night scents filling all of his senses. There were some melted snow at the corners of the sideways. The weather wasn't cold enough to hold the snow yet.

Strangely, Sasuke didn't feel an ounce of happiness inside of his heart. After such a long time in coma, one would expect him to feel alive once again but all he felt was emptiness. His angel had engraved himself into him so much, too much that his voice ringed in Sasuke's ears, his face was clear in his eyes and his heart was filled with his... his what?

Sasuke frowned. He didn't like this feeling. He didn't like not knowing what was going on, especially if it concerned his most private part of life.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke walked down the stairs to his car. Karin was waiting for him with his driver.

"Sasuke-sama," The driver bowed down deeply. "I'm so happy to see you walking once again."

"Thank you," Sasuke patted the man's back. "Now, let's go to see our family."

"Yes, sir!" Bowing once again, he opened the door and let Sasuke settle in before going to the wheel. Karin was already seated at the front so they moved without lingering.

Sasuke watched the busy streets as they passed down by them. It felt like nothing had changed. People were the same, the streets were the same, the buildings were the same but Sasuke _wasn't_ … There was a hole in his heart and the reason wasn't bullets. It was because of gentle words, it was because of sincere caring, it was because of beautiful eyes…

Sasuke didn't know what was happening. He was only sure of one thing, and that was he needed his angel.

He needed him in his life.

He needed to have his angel all to himself.

Sasuke smirked.

What was stopping him? As far as he was concerned, nothing.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the headquarters slowly, his men following after him. The bodyguards' eyes widened a soon as they saw him.

"Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke nodded at the bowing men. "Where is the Kumicho?"

"In a meeting," The men answered. "We are so glad to see you here once again, sir."

"Thanks," Sasuke walked past by them slowly. "I'll attend the meeting now."

"Yes, sir!" The men bowed down and didn't straighten till Sasuke left their eye shot.

Jiraiya had a plaza for their business. It was in the heart of the city where they could reach everywhere and everyone easily. Just like the way they preferred.

He stepped off the elevator at the top floor and walked to the meeting room lazily. The waiting room was tight, it seemed that the meeting was one of the bigger ones.

There were simultaneous gasps as the guards saw Sasuke. And like always, they all bowed down as deep as they could.

"So nice to see you all here," Sasuke commented lightly. "I do hope you will treat the Lady nicely."

Karin smirked as she entered the room after Sasuke. "I'll make sure to treat them nice."

Sasuke gazed at his Fuku with a raised eyebrow and a smirk and then pushed open the meeting room's double doors without waiting for an invitation.

There was a long table in the middle of the room and people were sitting around it while Jiraiya was sitting at the head. To his right Hiashi was seated. Sasuke clicked his tongue, it was his seat. To Jiraiya's left, Neji was seated. So he was the new Shateigashira? What a joke.

"I didn't know you held meetings without inviting _me_ ," Sasuke called out coldly, getting the attention of everyone. "Without your Wakagashira, Sasuke Uchiha _Kyushu_."

Normally, Sasuke didn't use his last name which he shared with Jiraiya. It was well known by everyone, especially among the yakuza and Sasuke didn't like to be treated differently. But now wasn't the time. He was Jiraiya's rightful son and nobody could take away what was his.

"Sasuke," Jiraiya gasped and stood up slowly, not believing his eyes.

Hiashi's eyes were also wide and Neji gazed at his uncle questioningly. What Sasuke was doing here? This man was supposed to be dying.

"Sasuke," Jiraiya walked to Sasuke with blurry eyes. "My son."

Sasuke smiled softly and hugged back as Jiraiya took him in his arms tightly. " _Father_ …"

"Yes," Jiraiya gasped, barely holding back his tears. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back," Sasuke rubbed Jiraiya's back.

"Just- how?" Jiraiya blinked quickly as he gazed at his son's handsome face. "You were in a coma just last night."

Sasuke smirked. "An angel came into my dreams and woke me up."

Jiraiya cupped Sasuke's cheeks. "Then that angel will be rewarded with more than he could ever imagine."

Sasuke shook his head with a smile. "I think he will be my reward."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and then smiled. "We will talk more later."

Sasuke nodded and walked further into the room, nodding at the smaller family heads as they bowed down to him.

"Uchiha," Hiashi talked through gritted teeth. "It's so nice to see you once again."

Sasuke smirked mockingly. "You know more than anyone that blind bullets that were fired by a coward wouldn't be enough to kill me."

"That's my son," Jiraiya patted Sasuke's back proudly. "Everybody, take your seats."

Bowing down once again, they all settled down.

"Neji," Jiraiya turned to the younger Hyuuga. "You may turn back to your original duties."

Sasuke watched with a smirk as Neji stood up reluctantly and left the room after bowing down.

"Hiashi, you may also get your position back as the second in command," Jiraiya said, leading Sasuke to his rightful place by his side.

Sasuke watched with a wide smirk as Hiashi gritted his teeth.

"Jiraiya-sama, considering for how long Uchiha has been away from the job and thinking how successful I am, I suggest that I keep my duties as the Wakagashira," Hiashi said boldly.

Jiraiya's eyebrows twitched. "And who asked your opinion?"

Hiashi was taken aback. "But-"

"Enough," Jiraiya snarled. "Do tell me, did you find out who is the shooter of my son?"

"Not yet, but-"

"Did you find who tried to finish him off at the hospital?" Jiraiya asked harshly.

"Jiraiya-sama," Hiashi gulped. "You do know that the man was killed before we could get him to talk."

"Then where is the success you talk about?" Jiraiya asked, and then shouted, addressing every person in the room. "How do you manage to sleep at night?!"

There were no answers.

"You will find who targeted my son," Jiraiya roared. "Or else I will put you in your graves one by one!"

People's eyes' widened. They knew that Jiraiya would do that and much more if he so wished.

"Father," Sasuke requested attention. "I would like you to allow me to find out who did to this to me, to our family."

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes, Sasuke. I trust you will find these fuckers quickly."

Sasuke smirked. "Worry not, Kumicho, I will take care of it."

Jiraiya patted his son's back. "Now sit down and let everyone fill you in what's been happening in your absence."

Sasuke nodded and sat down, watching Hiashi's sour expression with an amused smirk all through the meeting.

* * *

Sasuke tied his tie carefully and checked himself out in his mirror once again before leaving his bedroom. He walked to his kitchen next to drink a cup of dark coffee.

He lived in a spacious condo all by himself. Before his accident, it wouldn't disturb him but now, it was too big. Sasuke felt so fucking lonely that it was ridiculous. He longed for another breathe within the flat. He knew what he needed. All he wanted was to have his angel, right here, by his side. He wanted to share his place and his life with him.

Sasuke walked out of his condo after wearing his coat and putting on his leather gloves. He lived in the top floor of a complex and his most trusted men were placed in the apartments under his own. He walked into the elevator and pushed the last button which led him to the underground parking lot.

He nodded at his bodyguards and walked to one of his bulletproof jeeps. He stopped right beside the luxurious, black vehicle.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

A man emerged from the shadows. "I think I lost my book around here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Kakashi?"

The white haired man smiled under the mask he wore. "You know that I like that book."

Sasuke sighed. "I know that Jiraiya has sent you here."

Kakashi shrugged and Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

Kakashi was Jiraiya's most trusted man and he was the one who had thought Sasuke everything knew when he was much younger. He claimed himself to be Sasuke's second father figure and he always complained that Sasuke was much cuter when he was little and eager to learn everything from him.

"I don't need a personal guard," Sasuke said, it was clear what Jiraiya's intention was.

"Oh yeah?" Kakashi smirked mockingly. "The bullets they got out of your body have other ideas."

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. Every word was futile when it came to Kakashi.

"Keep your distance," Sasuke ordered and got in his car, driving out fastly.

He took a calming breath in his car. He wasn't going to let Kakashi get to him. He was on his way to see his angel and place his claim on him. It had been three days since the last time he had seen him and Sasuke missed his angel terribly.

His first stop was a flower shop. Angels liked flowers, right? He bought a bouquet of carefully picked, red roses and drove to the hospital which Naruto worked at.

When he entered the hospital, he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. It was so strange. He had been with people in the past, but none of them could do this to him. Just the thought of his eyes were leaving Sasuke breathless.

Sasuke wasn't sure where to look for Naruto, so he asked at the front desk and learned the room the nurses used for getting ready before their shifts started. He walked down the white corridors of the hospital slowly, getting the attention of everyone with his expensive clothing, striking features and the roses he carried elegantly.

Sasuke halted suddenly as he heard _the_ laughter. He knew that it was his angel's, there was no way in hell Sasuke could confuse it with any other's.

He held his breath as his angel came into view. Sasuke felt like going crazy. Even three days without him had been too much. There was no way Sasuke was letting go of him from now on.

His eyebrows rose as he saw a girl beside his angel. She had dark, long hair that reached her waist and was wearing modest clothing that covered her eye-catchy figure generously. But what disturbed him the most was the way Naruto was smiling _at_ her and how their hands were linked.

The roses fell on the cold ground as Sasuke stood there motionless like he had lost everything in the whole world and maybe he _had_.

Sasuke _loved_ his angel. He didn't know why, he didn't understand how. He just _did_. He could give him the whole world if wanted and he would grant him every single wish he had. Sasuke was ready to be his slave.

But not _this_.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and walked ahead, stepping on the roses as he did so.

Cheating on him wasn't an option.

* * *

 **Another chapter's done. In the manga, Jiraiya didn't have a last name but he's not a character that was created by the author. He's a legend and it's said that he's the heir of Kyushu clan. I thought that his last name could be Kyushu this way.**

 **About the mpreg issue. To be honest, this story wasn't planned like that but you know that I love SasuNaru babies... I know that you do like them as well, so... lol. Tell me if you would like this story to be a mpreg!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! See you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke does.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the third chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love them all! So, this story's is officially a mpreg now! There were three people who didn't want mpreg, and I would like to assure you that it won't affect the story line. We will probably see a baby at the last chapter.**

 **About the chapter lenghts, I'm saying this once again, there is no limit to the chapters. I stop when it feels right. First chapter was nine pages long and this chapter is fifteen pages long. I can't write longer by will.**

 **You asked for suggestion for SasuNaru mpreg fics but to be honest, I don't know many of them. I see here and there but I can't point out a specific fic for you. You can check out my favorite stories if you like. _Usami-sensei_ has mpreg fics but she doesn't update anymore because she doesn't get enough reviews. Maybe you can check her out! There is _SasuxNaruYamixYugi_ also! She writes mpreg stories as well.**

 **I'm sorry for the long note, please enjoy!**

* * *

 _Unacceptable_.

Crashing the fresh roses under his heavy feet, Sasuke walked ahead with certain steps.

How could his angel do this to him? When Sasuke couldn't breathe, when Sasuke couldn't eat, when Sasuke couldn't sleep without him… How could he hurt Sasuke this way? It was only fair to hurt back, right? It was the right thing to do, right?

But when his angel looked up and locked his eyes with him, Sasuke forgot all the reason. He forgot where he was. He forgot what he was doing. All he knew was his angel and he was looking at him, he was smiling and that was all that mattered.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted happily. Letting go of the girl's hand, much to Sasuke's pleasure, he run to Sasuke's side immediately.

"Angel," Sasuke smiled softly as Naruto stood before him. "Good morning."

"Morning," His angel beamed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just-" Sasuke frowned as the girl walked up to them and linked her arms with Naruto's thin one.

"N-Naruto," She stuttered out. "Won't y-you intr-roduce u-u-us?"

"Yes," Naruto smiled. "Sasuke, this is Hinata-chan. My girlfriend."

Sasuke seethed silently. What the fuck this Hyuuga girl was doing here? Claiming to be his angel's girlfriend?

"Sasuke," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Naruto smiled up to the dark haired man. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said slowly with a frown. He put his hand over his heart and looked down to his chest with a confused expression. "My heart… It hurts."

Naruto gasped. Getting free of Hinata's arms around him, he held Sasuke's hand tightly and led him to an examination room quickly.

"Why?" Naruto asked worriedly as he helped Sasuke to settle down on a stretcher.

Naruto couldn't describe what he felt at the moment.

His heart was fluttering strangely. It had been three days since the last time he had seen Sasuke and his mind was occupied with him completely. He was worried for his health. He wondered if he ate enough, if he took his medicine and if he slept well.

It was strange. Naruto had never felt like this with a patient before. Then again, he had never spent so much time with one either. He had gotten so used to taking care of Sasuke that he felt a strange emptiness when didn't look after him.

And now Sasuke was saying his heart hurt... What could be the reason? Maybe he wasn't back to his health yet? Naruto knew that he shouldn't have let Sasuke get his way to leave the hospital earlier.

"I'm going to bring your doctor, okay?" Naruto asked gently.

He moved to leave the small room but a strong hand stopped him by gripping his wrist.

"Don't," Sasuke said and Naruto turned to the lost looking man.

"There is something bothering you," Naruto voiced softly.

Sasuke blinked. He was known for his emotionless masks. "How do you know?"

Naruto smiled softly. "Your brows wrinkle a bit here," He said and touched the small space between Sasuke's eyebrows. "And your fingers twitch a lot."

Sasuke looked at his hand which was still holding Naruto's thin wrist tightly. "Just... how?"

"How do I know so much about you?" Naruto smiled beautifully and then shrugged. "I've been with you for months. You've been my top priority for so long that I just feel like I know everything about you."

Sasuke was speechless for a moment. "Naruto..."

Naruto smiled. "Yes?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He only knew that hurting his angel was out of the options. Sasuke just needed to make him see who actually loved him.

"So," He cleared his throat. "How long have you two been together? I mean with your girlfriend?"

"Uhmm," Naruto thought for a while. "Almost four months."

Sasuke frowned. That was the same time he had entered the hospital, wasn't it? Something was going on here and Sasuke was going to find it out as soon as possible.

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" Naruto asked tenderly, touching the dark circles under Sasuke's eyes gently.

Sasuke enjoyed his angel's touch silently for a while. "I can't sleep nowadays."

"Why?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Sasuke's only response was a shrug.

"Why you are here?" Naruto asked softly, as if trying not to scare Sasuke away.

"I just… wanted to hear you," Sasuke confessed honestly.

Naruto seemed surprised but then, he smiled the smile Sasuke came to love so quickly. "How about I give you my number? We can talk anytime you want and become friends."

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled softly. "That would be good."

Naruto nodded, and pushed at Sasuke's shoulders, helping him to lay down on the bed. "Now you'll sleep a bit, okay?"

Sasuke _was_ his slave. Sasuke Uchiha Kyushu, one of the most powerful men of the whole country was a slave to this little angel. He said to lay down? Sasuke would. He said to sleep? Sasuke would without a question.

"Close your eyes," Naruto instructed, holding Sasuke's hand which was clinging to his almost desperately. "I won't leave your side."

Sasuke nodded. It was just like when he was in the black hole. "Angel," He called out.

"Yes?" Naruto was quick to answer.

"Won't you continue your story from where we left off?" Sasuke asked without opening his eyes.

"Y-You…" Naruto blinked. "You liked them?"

Sasuke nodded silently.

"Th- _hic_ -en," Naruto blushed. Stupid hiccups again. "How about I g- _hic_ -et the book from the nurses ro- _hic_ -om?"

Sasuke smiled softly, eyes still closed. "Remember to hold your breath."

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "I'll be qu- _hic_ -ick!"

Naruto left the room and took a deep, calming breath. His heart was acting strange around Sasuke for some unknown reason. Especially his hiccups were getting out of hand. Most of the people didn't know about that habit of his and Naruto always thought that he was good at controlling his nerves but when it came Sasuke, everything turned upside down.

With his musing, Naruto failed to notice how his girlfriend ended her heated phone call after seeing him and how her angry frown replaced with a sweet smile immediately.

"N-Naruto," Hinata stuttered as she approached him. "Won't w-we have b-breakfast?"

"Oh," Naruto had totally forgotten about her after seeing Sasuke. "I can't, I'm sorry. I have to find my sensei and look after a patient."

"Is h-he the o-one you w-were responsible f-for months?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled as he nodded. "Yes, he is."

"H-How is h-he?" Hinata asked curiously. "Is th-there something w-wrong?"

Naruto curved his lips downwards. "I'm not sure. He said his heart hurts so I'm afraid he's not completely back to his health yet."

"I s-see," Hinata nodded. "Th-Then I'll go now. S-See you later, o-okay?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded and waved after the girl.

He walked to the nurses' room quickly and opened his locker. He took the heavy book and left to find the doctor he worked under.

As he suspected, Sakura was in her room and was busy with putting on her war paints.

"Good morning, sensei," Naruto called out.

Sakura nodded as she put on her red lipstick.

"Sensei, Uchiha-san is here," Naruto explained quickly. "He says nothing's wrong but I'm still worried."

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked with wide eyes and jumped to her feet. "Let's go see him."

Naruto nodded and led her to the examination room which Sasuke was waiting for him.

Sasuke was still lying down, eyes closed with a calm expression.

"Angel, you took long," Sasuke said as he parted his eyes slowly. He winced distastefully as he saw the woman. "And you brought a guest."

"Please let sensei check you over," Naruto said as he approached to the bed. "And then I'll put you to sleep, okay?"

Sasuke smiled softly. His angel sounded like a little mother. "Okay."

Naruto nodded happily. He put the book on the stand beside the bed and started waiting for Sakura's instructions.

"Blood samples," Sakura ordered as she prepared to listen to Sasuke's heart.

Naruto nodded. Taking empty tubes and a needle from the cupboards, he rolled up Sasuke's right sleeve. His skin was bruised badly because of the IV's he carried for months. Naruto touched the dark purple skin gently.

"Does it hurt?" He asked tenderly.

Sasuke shrugged, watching his angel closely. "Have seen worse, but it does ache, yes."

Naruto rolled down the white sleeve and walked to the other side of the bed. "I'll use your left arm, okay?"

Sasuke nodded, not missing the flinch Sakura had at the sight of his bunshin but Naruto seemed unaffected.

Sasuke's nagasode contained a big, purple snake and it was wrapped around his arm. It was made with such mastery that whenever his muscles moved, the snake moved with them, making it seem real. There were cherry blossoms flying around the purple animal with a dark background surrounding it.

Naruto placed two fingers over Sasuke's inner arm to spot his vessel and was quick to pierce it and fill three tubes with his crimson blood. Next, he checked Sasuke's blood pressure and was content with the rates he got.

"We will wait for the results," Sakura said. "But it looks like there is nothing wrong."

Sasuke gave a nod. He already knew that there was no problem but it didn't hurt to reassure his angel.

Naruto sat down beside Sasuke's bed and smiled at him after Sakura left.

Sasuke smiled back and closed his eyes, letting his angel's voice possess all of his senses.

" _When he came down from the sky, the darkness turned into light and the light he emitted paled the dawn. The sun reflected his light and the moon reflected the smile of his eyes... When the curtain of his secrets ripped apart, the creatures, faint, laid at his feet. Under the intense light of his sweet gaze, passionate tears wetted eyelashes_..."

* * *

Sasuke gazed at the city with empty eyes. The lights were flickering and he felt like the darkness he saw was reflecting his soul.

"It's so cold today," Karin complained as she sat down on a couch.

Suigetsu opened his mouth for a joke but Karin was quick to silence him.

"I don't want to hear your jokes," Karin said and then added with a smirk, "It's cold enough."

"Haha so funny," Folding his arms over his chest, Suigetsu looked away.

"Who could have shot Sasuke?" Juugo asked, reminding everyone why they had gathered at Sasuke's place once again.

"We need to list his enemies and focus on the ones who seem the most suspicious," Suigetsu said as he scratched his head.

"If we go like that we'll have to list more than half of the country," Karin pointed out.

"We don't need a list or anything," Sasuke said as he moved to sit beside his friends. "It's clear who did this to me."

Karin raised her eyebrows as Suigetsu and Juugo watched Sasuke, waiting for his next words.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke said simply.

There was a shocked silence in the room.

"No, Sasuke," Suigetsu shook his head.

"I know that he can't stand you, but don't you think it's too much to accuse him with?" Karin asked with raised eyebrows.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. "So tell me, who would dare to kill Jiraiya's son? Who is strong enough to even consider it?"

It was silent for a while.

"Other than Jiraiya himself, only Hiashi," Juugo voiced the thought they had all been thinking.

"But why?" Karin seemed lost.

"Ever since I was a child, I remember him wanting to take over our family," Sasuke said with a distant look in his eyes. "Kyushu is the founder clan of our family. We are the strongest, yet after Jiraiya lost his son, things got shaken up quite a bit."

Everybody listened to Sasuke closely. He was the one who was in the business longest, his experience meant a lot.

"But then Jiraiya found me," Sasuke took a deep breath. "He took me in and made me his next heir, ruining Hiashi's plans once again."

"Alright," Suigetsu nodded. "This still doesn't prove anything."

"Hiashi has always wanted to do drugs business," Sasuke said coldly. "He cannot voice it anymore because how strict Jiraiya's about it but I feel like he wouldn't stop just at that."

"You mean he's selling the white behind our backs?" Karin asked with wide eyes.

"Come on," Suigetsu protested. "That's just Sasuke being paranoid!"

"The Hyuuga girl was at the hospital today," Sasuke said slowly.

"Which one?" Juugo asked with a frown.

"Older," Sasuke replied.

"The one with the huge jugs?" Suigetsu asked with wide eyes.

Karin whacked the white haired man on the head harshly. "Stop identifying women by their breast size!"

"Yes, her…" Sasuke frowned for a moment, trying to recall the name. "Hinata."

"What she was doing there?" Karin asked curiously.

"She claimed to be Naruto's girlfriend," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Naruto?" Suigetsu scratched his head. "Your personal nurse?"

Sasuke nodded. "And the strange thing is, they started dating four months ago."

"When you were admitted to the hospital," Juugo said softly.

Sasuke gave a nod.

They were silent for a while.

"Something fishy going on here," Karin said finally.

"Yeah," Suigetsu agreed with his friend. "It's too good to be a coincidence."

"There is no such thing as coincidence," Juugo said with his deep voice. "We know it better than anyone else."

Karin nodded silently.

"What of the nurse?" Suigetsu questioned. "He might be selling information about you."

"No!" Sasuke said harshly. "Naruto would never do such a thing."

The trio was shocked with Sasuke's sudden outburst.

"Just…" Sasuke let out a deep breath as he rubbed his face with his palms. "I just know it, okay?"

"Come on guys," Karin tried to cheer them up. "We should trust Sasuke's instincts."

"I do," Juugo replied easily.

"Me as well," Suigetsu nodded. "But what do we do now?"

"We are going to be careful," Sasuke said with a smirk. "And show everyone what kind of backstabbers the Hyuugas are."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow.

Karin smirked.

Juugo watched the night.

* * *

"There you go," Naruto smiled as he helped the child to settle down.

The child smiled at him as she watched him adjusting the bed.

"Do you like your new room?" Naruto asked sweetly.

"Yes!" The child smiled happily.

"How about you?" Naruto asked the worried looking parents.

"Thank you," The young mother tried to smile.

Naruto sighed. The girl was so young yet she had a heart disease. She needed to be operated and of course her parents worried.

"Please keep your hearts light," Naruto reassured the mother. "Haruno-sensei is a legend in her area. She's going to cure your daughter I believe."

The woman nodded without a word.

"If you press this button, I'll come to see you, okay?" Naruto said with a smile as he pointed the button at the head of the bed.

"Okay!" The girl chirped and waved as Naruto left.

Checking his schedule board, Naruto walked quickly to reach the laboratory before their break started.

"Hello," Smiling at the secretaries at the front, Naruto walked inside. "Is my results ready?"

"Which one?" A white coated young man asked.

"This," Naruto handed a paper to the man.

He was quick to check his computer and print out the results Naruto needed.

"Thanks," Smiling, Naruto got the papers and left as he checked them over.

He took a sigh of relief as he saw that everything had returned normal. Another person was saved.

"Nurse Naruto!"

Naruto stopped walking as he heard somebody addressing him.

"Yes?" He turned to the man with a smile.

Naruto wasn't sure why he had decided to be a nurse. His life hadn't been an easy one up to this point. From the moment he opened his eyes to life, it had been nothing but struggle. His earliest memory in life was crying his heart out because of the harsh slap of the mother at the orphanage. He was told he was guilty because he had wandered off without informing anyone thus deserving the punishment.

Orphanage life hadn't been an easy one but Naruto had survived. The reason of him being a nurse because of it actually. When he reached maturity, he would be pushed out even if he didn't have a place to stay. So he had gone to a health high school, a quick way for him to start his life and become a nurse. At the tender age of eighteen, he had started gaining his own life and living on his own.

Things had been pretty much the same for years until four months ago.

The moment Naruto saw Sasuke's sleeping face he knew that he wasn't an ordinary man. The beauty of his features were breathtaking and it was so easy to tell that he was hurting hearts on a daily basis. It was clear that he was from the dark side of life but it never bothered Naruto. Why would one hurt others without a reason? He was sure that Sasuke was a good man deep down. He had made it his mission to help Sasuke to regain his health.

As the days passed, everybody had started losing their hopes of him waking up but not Naruto. He just _knew_. He knew that as long as somebody believed him, Sasuke would open his eyes surely. And he had. Naruto felt happier than he had ever felt in his whole life the moment his eyes met with Sasuke's midnight ones.

Sasuke was so different from anyone Naruto had met. He was like an enigma before him and Naruto wanted to get to know him better. But was it proper? He wouldn't want to impose his life and give wrong signals…

Naruto bit his lips. He shouldn't be thinking about him again! But he couldn't help it. Sasuke was always in the corner of his mind but he wasn't supposed to. Naruto wasn't supposed to be thinking about him. Because he had another to think about… He had a girlfriend.

Hinata had entered his life a week after Sasuke. She had a sore throat and she had wanted to be checked by a doctor. By chance, she had run into Naruto and had asked for his help. They had become friends and after some time, Hinata had showed her interest in him more than friendship.

It had excited Naruto so much. He had never had a relationship like that and had no one to care for him intimately. The small amount of interest Hinata showed in him had been enough for Naruto to fall for her.

Maybe it was sudden, but they were compatible. Hinata was shy and easygoing, just like Naruto. Besides, she respected Naruto's beliefs and his world view. What could Naruto ask for more?

Getting his lunch tray, Naruto found himself a free table to eat in the dining hall.

His phone ringed suddenly and he was quick to answer it, "Hinata-chan?"

" _H-Hello_ ," Came his girlfriend's meek voice.

"Hello," Naruto smiled. "How are you? What are you doing?"

" _I'm f-fine_ ," Hinata answered. " _Just wondered wh-what you were d-doing_."

"It's busy as always," Naruto said and he ate slowly.

" _S-So_ ," Hinata cleared her throat. " _H-How is your patient?"_

"Which one?" Naruto frowned.

" _Uhmm_ ," Hinata was silent for a moment. " _The one y-you were looking after the p-past months_."

"Oh, you mean Sasuke," Naruto smiled. "He's fine! I got his results in the morning. But I'm still worried about him," Naruto mumbled. "I wish he would accept the physical therapy."

" _O-Oh_ ," Hinata gulped. " _I'm glad th-that he's fine… S-So, I'll c-call you l-later, okay?_ "

"Okay!" Naruto chirped. "See you!"

They couldn't meet often because Hinata was an accountant and her boss was very strict. She even worked in the weekends but it was okay. Naruto would never want to pressure her so he was always patient when it came to his girlfriend.

Checking his watch, Naruto jumped to his feet to start the rest of the day.

* * *

Sasuke frowned as he was bombarded with loud music and neon, blinking lights. He liked the silence of black hole much better. With his angel accompanying him, of course.

His club was spacy and very eye-catchy. It had two floors for everyone and a third floor was designed as special suits for _special_ guests. He had many chains to his clubs and this one was the main one which was located at the center of the city.

He walked through the dancing bodies and went to the third floor directly. His employees bowed down to him and led him to the biggest suit he owned. It had comfortable seats and couches here and there and there was a small bar at a corner. A side of the wall was covered with windows fully, letting the customers see the dance floor without being seen thanks to the darkened glasses.

"Oh, lover boy's here!" Kakashi called out merrily as he saw Sasuke.

Jiraiya roared with laughter across from him. His cheeks were red and his short, white hair went all round on his head. On the short table between them, there were already empty bottles.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. These two became unbearable when drunk.

"Come, come!" Jiraiya waved a hand with a huge smile.

Reluctantly, Sasuke obeyed his father and sat down on the floor between them.

"Tell me," Jiraiya demanded and then whispered, "Every single detail!"

Sasuke sighed and then propped his head on the table. "It's… complicated."

" _Ooooh_ ," There were simultaneous exclamations.

"Impossible love, huh?" Kakashi smirked before drinking his glass in one go. "I love it. Tell us everything."

"Why should it be impossible?" Jiraiya glared at Kakashi. "Look at my son!" He shouted and pointed at Sasuke's impassive face. "He's young! He's handsome! He's strong! He's loaded! Where is the problem?"

"And he's a yakuza," Kakashi added. "He's to be the next Oyabun. He's killed countless people. He's stolen. He's deceived the law and people. He's simply a criminal."

"Shut the fuck up, Kakashi," Sasuke hissed. "Nobody asked you my record."

Kakashi smirked.

Sasuke was silent for a while and then he opened his mouth, words spilling on their own. He told them about his angel. Told them how kind hearted he was, how beautiful he smiled. He told about his stories. He told them how he never left Sasuke alone. How he always cared for him and protected him. And finally, he told them about his girlfriend. The only thing he left out was the girl being a Hyuuga.

Sasuke needed to solve this problem without involving Jiraiya. If he was wrong in his hunch, then putting Jiraiya between him and the Hyuugas would have unexpected and grave results.

"Fuck," Kakashi sniffled. "That's the best love story I've ever heard. I think I'm gonna cry."

"Shut your fucking mouth up," Sasuke hissed once again and put his metallic gun on the table harshly. "Or I'll silence you eternally."

Kakashi started laughing suddenly, pointing at Sasuke's tight face as he did so.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He needed to keep calm. The man was obviously drunk.

"Sasuke," Jiraiya called out suddenly.

Sasuke was surprised to find his father serious and still sensible. "Yes?"

"Come here," Jiraiya patted the space next to him.

Standing up, Sasuke walked to Jiraiya's side and sat down beside him on the couch.

Jiraiya sighed as he patted Sasuke's back. "You know how it was for me and your mother, right?"

Sasuke nodded. He had never met Jiraiya's wife, she had died shortly after her son, but Jiraiya always referred her as Sasuke's mother and Sasuke accepted it without any complaint.

As far as Sasuke knew, Jiraiya and his wife were from enemy clans. Their relationship had nearly caused a war, but in the end, they had managed to make their families accept them and their love.

"People told me to give up," Jiraiya said. "They told me it was impossible… But how can it be impossible when you love this much?"

Sasuke bit his lips, his angel's face never leaving his eyes.

"Don't mind anything," Jiraiya ruffled Sasuke's hair with a smile. "Go there, and show that nurse of yours whom he actually belongs with."

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, I'll… Everything is justified in love and war, right?"

Jiraiya laughed suddenly, causing Kakashi to jump who was slumbering pleasantly. Sasuke started laughing with his father.

People couldn't choose their families. But he was the luckiest for his family choosing him.

* * *

Naruto let out a sigh as he entered his home. He switched on the lights and immediately, an orange blur appeared, walking around his legs.

"Hello, Kyuu," Naruto smiled at his cat and leaned down to stroke his head.

His cat was his best friend. He was orange colored, fat and demanding as every feline.

Naruto took off his shoes and his coat before locking his door and walking to the bathroom.

He lived in a small flat by himself. He had found here after leaving the orphanage. It wasn't spacious or luxurious but it was enough for Naruto. The only thing he could complain about was how far it was to the hospital but Naruto thought that it was something really minor.

He took a hot, relaxing shower and went to his tiny kitchen to have a very late dinner. He sighed as he realized that his fridge was empty. He needed to shop for food soon. He prepared a cold sandwich with what he got and drank tea along with it.

Checking his cat's food and water, Naruto walked to his bedroom and lied down in his bed. He smiled softly as Kyuubi hopped on the bed and lied down on his stomach. He started caressing the cat gently, hoping to fall asleep as he did so. But it didn't help at all.

He thought of sending Hinata a message but decided not to disturb her in the middle of the night. He scratched his head as he stared at the ceiling.

What was Sasuke doing now? Naruto wondered if he had taken his pills. He hoped that he wasn't doing anything that would tire his heart out. It was important for him to take it easy for a while.

Naruto turned to the side as Kyuubi cuddled up to his chest.

He was so tired. Why he couldn't fall asleep? Why Sasuke never left his mind?

* * *

Sasuke walked to his place after dropping Kakashi and Jiraiya at their house. It was really late and he was tired beyond words.

He went to his spacious bathroom directly and after a hot shower, he entered his bed. He was unmoving for a while, hoping to fall asleep but he had no luck. He stared at the ceiling silently.

What was Naruto doing now?

Sasuke gazed at his night stand where he had left his phone. With a sudden decision, he grabbed it and called his angel's number quickly. He would let it ring only twice. If he was sleeping, Sasuke wouldn't disturb him.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he heard his angel's voice.

" _Sasuke?_ "

* * *

Naruto sighed once again and then took his phone in his hand. Maybe he could call Sasuke? Just ask how he was, wish him good night and end the conversation right there.

His eyes widened as he saw Sasuke's name flashing on the screen and without realizing it, his thumb was sliding over the screen.

"Sasuke?" He breathed.

" _Angel_ …"

Naruto bit his lips as he heard Sasuke's deep voice.

* * *

"Angel…" Sasuke took a deep breath at hearing his voice. "Did I wake you up?"

Sasuke loved talking to him but if he caused his angel even the tiny bit of restlessness, he wouldn't forgive himself.

* * *

"No, no," Naruto answered hurriedly. "I wasn't sleeping yet."

There was a strange sensation in Naruto's stomach. He couldn't describe it and didn't understand what it was because he had never felt it before. When it came to Sasuke, Naruto felt like he was making new discoveries with him.

"So…" Naruto cleared his throat. "How are you?"

* * *

"I'm fine," Sasuke answered, loving his angel's concern over him. "I was with my father and friend," Sasuke started talking, telling his day to his angel. It felt normal, to share everything with him. He simply loved doing so. "They got wasted pretty bad. I had to take them home."

* * *

Naruto giggled. "You weren't drinking, were you?"

* * *

Sasuke smiled. "I wasn't."

* * *

"Don't ever use alcohol, okay?" Naruto advised. "It's already bad for your health, but aside from that, your heart may be still fragile. Do you smoke?"

* * *

"Sometimes," Sasuke admitted.

* * *

"Don't!" Naruto cried. "It's so so so bad!"

Naruto blinked as Kyuubi left the bed suddenly. The cat walked around for a while and then started scratching the closed bedroom door.

"Kyuu!" Naruto shouted. "Stop that! You know that I hate it!"

* * *

Sasuke frowned as he sat up in the bed suddenly. Who was this Kyuu? What he was doing at his angel's home at this hour? Did Sasuke have another rival?

"Who is Kyuu?" Sasuke asked darkly.

* * *

"Oh," Naruto smiled. "My cat!"

* * *

Sasuke let out a chuckle. He was too stupid sometimes. He let himself fall back on the bed.

"How was your day, angel?" Sasuke asked as he put his hand over his naked, muscular abdomen.

* * *

"Good," Naruto answered as he returned the bed after letting Kyuubi out. "I mean a bit tiring," He said and then let out a sigh. "It's a bit hard to be a nurse, to be honest."

* * *

Sasuke frowned. "Why is that, angel?"

His mind started working immediately, thinking who to get rid of for bothering his angel or what to do to make him happy.

* * *

"There is an unbelievable pressure in the hospital," Naruto started explaining after a sigh. "Doctors think that they are better than us -maybe they are, I don't know, but it doesn't justify their behaviour, right? Sometimes I think they enjoy bullying us. And then there are the patients and their relatives... They always try to order us around, always act like we are doing nothing..."

Naruto blinked as he realized that he was telling Sasuke the things he had never told anyone before. These thoughts were in the dark well of his mind and he was letting them surface for the first time. Somehow, Sasuke made him feel so... so _safe_. He just knew that he could tell Sasuke everything and the man would never betray him.

"I'm sorry," Naruto smiled. "I always talk about myself. You tell me now! What do you do for a living?"

* * *

Sasuke didn't like what his angel just told him. He needed to think of a solution which would be best for his angel's benefits.

"I own a chain of night clubs," Sasuke answered. "And I work for my father."

* * *

"Do you..." Naruto gulped. "Do you do bad things?"

* * *

Sasuke sighed. "Define bad."

* * *

Naruto giggled despite the heavy conversation. "I don't think you would do bad things."

* * *

Sasuke smiled warmly. "Then I don't... What I want you to know is, I don't go around killing or hurting people. I don't purposely defy the law. This is the life I was born into. This is how I live. And how you-"

Sasuke stopped himself from saying more. Saying that his angel would soon get used to how things worked among them would do no good now. Or telling him he wanted to have him could scare him away.

 _Slow_.

* * *

Naruto smiled softly. "You can't sleep?"

* * *

"No luck," Sasuke answered.

* * *

"Want me to help you?" Naruto asked gently as he reached for his book.

* * *

"Please," Sasuke breathed as he curled up on his side. The black bed sheets covering his form.

* * *

Naruto smiled and found the part where they had left off.

" _Ah, the owner of my heart!_ " He started. " _Will this harsh distance keep widening? The love you've put in me is an unbearable torture! Ah, for how long will you run away from me? If you wish nothing but agony and pain for me then be it! Go! Be happy! Your wish will be realized_..."

Naruto kept reading until his eyes got heavy and without realizing it, he fell asleep with knowing Sasuke was at the other side of the line.

* * *

His angel's soft, deep breathing in his ears, Sasuke fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **I really liked this chapter for some reason! Bunshin (irezumi) is yakuza's tattoo and nagasode is an arm tattoo that reaches the wrist. Thank you so much for reading, see you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Violence, unbetad -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love them all. There is a poll on my profile page, don't forget to vote!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

" _Come on, Sasuke," The woman urged as she walked fastly. "You need to be faster."_

" _But mama," The three year old whined. "It's cold. I wanna go home and play with nii-san."_

" _I'm taking you your new home," The woman answered after swallowing a lump in her throat._

 _Sasuke frowned as they walked hurriedly. The streets were dark and the ground was still wet because of the heavy rain in the day._

" _I want no new home!" Sasuke screamed as he tried to stop his mother. "I want to go back!"_

" _Sasuke, please," His mother pleaded. "Please be silent."_

 _Sasuke breathed shallowly, his small chest moving quickly._

 _He didn't understand what was happening. He didn't know why his father never came home. He didn't know why his mother cried constantly. He didn't understand why his brother was so cold to him._

 _Was it because of Sasuke? Maybe it was._

 _Sasuke looked around as they stopped in front of a big building. It looked very unfriendly in the middle of the night with long walls surrounding it._

 _His mother kneeled in front of him and brushed his hair out of his face._

 _She was crying again… Why she was always crying?_

" _S-Sasuke," She swallowed hardly. "Be a good boy and don't upset your new mother, okay?"_

 _Sasuke was confused. Why he was getting a new mother?_

 _He didn't resist as his mother took him in her arms and hugged him tightly. "Mama?"_

" _I'm sorry, baby," His mother sniffled. "Mama can't look after you both. Mama had to make a choice."_

 _Sasuke blinked as his mother let go of him and stood up. Kissing his head one last time, she left running._

 _Sasuke looked after her silently for a while. He looked around and shrank into a corner, the darkness scaring him._

" _Mama!" He cried as the rain started pouring, causing him to shiver uncontrollably._

 _He didn't know for how long he sat on the cold ground, under the heavy rain and called out to his mother._

 _But she didn't come back. She never came back._

 _Later, somebody emerged from the doors, having heard his cries and took him in._

 _He learned afterwards that it was called an orphanage and children like him stayed there together._

 _So early in life, Sasuke learned what loneness and hatred was and it changed him for the whole years to come._

* * *

Sasuke sat up in the bed suddenly, breathing shallowly. He took his head between his hands as he panted. He hadn't seen that dream in years.

Gulping the dryness in his throat, Sasuke tried to remember his mother's face. But as always, all he could recall was her long, dark hair and nothing more. Sometimes Sasuke tried to remember his brother but no face appeared in his mind.

It wasn't like in the past. Sasuke was a powerful man with a lot of connections. He could probably find his birth family easily. But he never tried. Sometimes questions, _why_ s ate his mind, but Sasuke never made an attempt. In the end, everybody had made their choices and they had to live with them no matter what.

With a shaky sigh, Sasuke left the bed. He run a hand through his sweaty hair as he gazed at his empty bed.

This couldn't go on like this. Sasuke needed his angel right here, where he belonged. He wanted to close his eyes to him and open to see his beautiful smile.

 _Fuck slow_.

With a smirk, Sasuke walked to his gym room for a morning workout.

* * *

"Good morning!" Naruto smiled as he sat down on a comfortable seat.

"M-Morning," Hinata smiled back.

They had managed to meet for breakfast before starting their day. It was a fancy café which Hinata liked to visit so Naruto didn't mind tagging along.

"How are you?" Naruto asked as he was served with the breakfast plate Hinata had ordered in advance.

"Good," Hinata smiled. "Y-You?"

"I'm fine too," Naruto smiled back. "I'm glad that we could meet today."

"Y-Yes," Hinata nodded. "I'm s-sorry, but y-you know h-how my boss i-is."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto smiled. "So, how is it going?"

"Y-You know th-the year is e-ending," Hinata started talking as she ate slowly. "So it's r-really busy nowadays."

Naruto nodded as he ate. "Your work is so hard! I would be scared to control money. Especially if it's somebody else's."

"A-As long as you w-work systematically and h-honestly, there sh-shouldn't be a p-problem," Hinata said as she sipped her tea.

"True," Naruto nodded. "Being honest to each other is the most important thing."

"S-So," Hinata cleared her throat. "H-How about your w-work?"

Naruto shrugged. "Same as always."

"I-I see," Hinata nodded.

"You know," Naruto smiled happily. "We became friends with Sasuke!"

Hinata gasped. "R-Really?"

"Yes!" Naruto nodded happily. "He's so nice!"

"I'm sure h-he is," Hinata gave a slow nod. "D-Do you go o-out with h-him?"

"No," Naruto shook his head. "We just talk on the phone."

He blushed softly as he thought of last night's call. It had been strangely intimate. Naruto loved how easy it was to talk to Sasuke. He loved how Sasuke gave his full attention to him and how he took everything seriously.

"S-So, you don't k-know where h-he lives?" Hinata asked this time.

Naruto stared at his girlfriend for a while. Why she was asking these strange questions? Always about Sasuke?

"I told you, didn't I?" Naruto questioned slowly. "We only saw each other at the hospital and only talked on the phone."

Hinata blushed deeply. "O-Oh, right. I'm s-sorry."

Ah. A slow smile covered Naruto's face. She was jealous, wasn't she? That was totally unnecessary.

"It's okay," Naruto smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Hinata nodded with a shy smile.

Smiling back, Naruto started telling her about what Kyuubi had done in the morning, neither of them noticing the black car waiting at a corner.

* * *

Suigetsu took another photo of the sitting couple and lit a cigarette as he watched them. They had shared the workload and he had become the lucky stalker.

He grabbed his phone as it ringed to a pop music loudly. "Yeah?"

" _How is it going?"_

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "I don't need you to check up on me every ten minutes, Sasuke."

There was a sigh at the other side of the line. " _What are they doing?_ "

"Eating," Suigetsu answered.

" _What are they eating?"_ Sasuke questioned this time.

"Oh my fucking god!" Suigetsu nearly shouted. "If you wanna stalk them, come and change positions with me."

" _I didn't ask your opinion_ ," Sasuke answered coldly.

"Oh, wait, wait," Suigetsu watched as the couple stood up. "They are leaving."

" _Follow them_ ," Sasuke ordered.

"Which one?" Suigetsu questioned.

" _Of course the girl!"_ Sasuke roared. " _Don't lose her_."

"How can I with those boobs?" Suigetsu said with a smirk.

" _You sick fuck_ ," The line went dead.

Chuckling, Suigetsu started following after the woman.

* * *

Juugo sat at a corner in Jiraiya's headquarters silently. He didn't talk to anyone or move a muscle. He just watched. He watched as the people passed by. He watched as they talked. He watched as they followed their daily routines. But one person was in his closest attention. Jiraiya.

Jiraiya also noticed the young man sitting impassively. He actually liked having youngsters among them, especially Sasuke... Whenever he looked at that boy's face, he remembered the first time he had met him.

* * *

 _"Thanks," Jiraiya grunted as one of his man put his heavy coat over his shoulders._

 _He lighted a cigarette as he looked up. The sky was pitch black, midnight had fallen already._

 _Another meeting that would change the destiny of many was held by him and other clan leaders._

 _He walked to the train of the waiting cars to get his own, intending to leave immediately. He was about to settle inside when he heard shouting and then a high pitched scream. He looked back and saw that all of his men had gathered around someone._

 _"Hey!" Jiraiya shouted. "What's happening there?"_

 _His men bowed down immediately and one of them spoke quickly, "This kid pickpocketed me and a few friends!"_

 _Jiraiya snorted. "Then you should have been more careful, shouldn't you?"_

 _The man blushed furiously._

 _"Let me see the kid," Jiraiya ordered._

 _Bowing once again, two of his men grabbed the kid from his armpits. Despite his protests and trashing, they put him down in front of Jiraiya._

 _Jiraiya studied the kid closely. He was extremely thin and tiny. He had black hair and eyes and probably pale skin but it was nearly impossible to see it under the dirt of his face. He was six at most._

" _Who are you, kid?" Jiraiya questioned._

 _The child held his head up and answered without an ounce of fear in his eyes, "Sasuke Uchiha!"_

 _Jiraiya felt like somebody had slapped him. The kid was nobody and nothing but the way he said his name so proudly shook him like nothing had ever done in his whole life._

 _He knelt in front of the boy. "Do you know what you did?"_

 _The kid glared at him but otherwise kept silent._

" _Stealing is really bad," Jiraiya said. "A fine young man such as yourself should know this."_

" _I only get from rich snobs," The kid answered as he tied his arms over his chest._

 _Jiraiya raised his eyebrows and held back a laughter hardly. "Really now?"_

 _Sasuke nodded._

" _Am I a rich snob then?" Jiraiya asked, amusement clear in his eyes._

 _Sasuke looked at the middle aged man for a while. He eyed the expensive clothing he wore and the army of the guards he had and then gazed at the luxurious cars they owned. Finally, his dark eyes settled on Jiraiya once again, looking at him without a word._

 _Jiraiya started laughing heartedly, shocking his men. Ever since losing his wife and son, never once had he smiled._

" _I guess you are right," Jiraiya said after taking his breathing under control. "Still, I think you should get a punishment for stealing."_

 _The boy's eyes watered immediately, his lower lip sticking out in a trembling pout. "I h-haven't eaten in d-days, sir."_

 _Jiraiya's heart shattered into pieces at the sight of the crying child._

" _It's okay," He murmured and took the boy in his arms, hugging him to his chest. "Don't you have a family?"_

 _Sniffling, Sasuke shook his head against his wide shoulder._

 _Sighing shakily, Jiraiya caressed Sasuke's hair and ordered one of his men quickly, "Fill the boy's stomach and give him some money."_

" _Yes, boss."_

" _Take care of yourself, okay?" Jiraiya asked and Sasuke nodded as he wiped his eyes to his thorn jumper's sleeves._

 _Sasuke held one of the guard's hand as it was offered to him and waved at Jiraiya as he walked away._

 _With a smile, Jiraiya settled in his car as his driver opened the door for him. He felt strange. It had been so long since he had smiled genuinely like this. The kid had awoken something inside of him. Something he thought to be dead._

 _Smile still present, Jiraiya reached for his coat's inner pocket for another cigarette. His smile replaced with a frown as he realized something amiss. He searched for all of his pockets but it was gone… His wallet was gone._

 _The kid…_

 _Jiraiya roared with laughter. Those fucking tears… They were all fake!_

" _Bring the kid to me," Jiraiya ordered his driver after calming down._

 _He watched the city with a smile as they moved._

 _Life was strange._

* * *

"Hosa," Jiraiya called out to Juugo.

The big man jumped to his feet fastly and approached the family head.

He bowed down deeply in front of the elder man. "Yes, Kumicho?"

"What are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked and then added, "Rise."

Juugo straightened and then shrugged. "Sitting."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Where is your Wakagashira?"

"Had a business with his Fuku," Juugo answered.

Jiraiya curved his lips downwards. "Well, have fun… I guess."

"Thanks," Bowing down once again, Juugo returned his spot, continuing his watch.

His phone vibrated in his pocket after a while.

"Yes?" He was quick to answer it.

" _Where is he?_ " Sasuke questioned quickly.

"Headquarters," Juugo answered.

" _Don't let him out of your sight_ ," Sasuke ordered quickly.

"Don't worry," Juugo answered and ended the call.

Tying his arms over his chest, Juugo kept on with his watch.

* * *

"I love this man," Sasuke said as he looked at the phone in his hand.

Karin smirked. "I didn't know you were the cheating type."

Sasuke looked at the red haired woman with a frown. "I _am_ not."

Karin smirked even wider and returned her watch with her binoculars.

They were lying over a hill which was overlooking the Hyuuga owned hangars. They were pretty busy. People entered and left the buildings constantly.

"Look," Karin whispered and handed her binoculars to her boss.

Sasuke took them without a word and watched closely as a semi neared the biggest hangar. A few men approached the long vehicle immediately as they carried boxes inside the trailer.

"What's in there?" Sasuke murmured as Karin took photos with her professional camera quickly.

He focused the binoculars further as one of the man dropped the box he was carrying accidentally. A couple of white batches which were taped carefully rolled out.

"Shit," Karin murmured, also watching the scenery through her camera's viewfinder. "You were right Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave a nod. He would rather be wrong about this. How could those fucking Hyuugas lie to Jiraiya while looking into his eyes? How could they cause people's early deaths?

Sasuke frowned as a black jeep entered his field of vision. It stopped right beside the semi and the driver left the vehicle quickly.

"Holy shit!" Karin cursed beside her boss with wide eyes.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as the elder Hyuuga girl started giving orders. Seemingly reprimanding the other men for not doing their work properly.

Sasuke answered his phone as it vibrated, "Yes?"

" _The girl entered somewhere out of the city_ ," Suigetsu said. " _It looks like a_ -"

"Hangar?" Sasuke completed for him.

" _Well, yeah_ ," Suigetsu confirmed.

"Thanks Suigetsu," Sasuke said. "Your mission is complete. Return back to the headquarters."

" _Yes_."

"What do we do know?" Karin questioned after getting over her shock.

"We need to get inside," Sasuke murmured. "We need solid proof."

Karin nodded. She was about to ask something when they both heard the click of a gun. They looked at each other with the corners of their eyes and then turned around slowly.

A man was standing over them with his gun pointed at them.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He asked harshly.

"Ahahah," Karin laughed fakely as she stood up slowly. She showed her camera to the man. "We are tourists! We were capturing some landscapes, right?"

"Yes," Sasuke stood up as well.

The man snorted. "Do you take me for a fool Uchiha?"

Shit. He knew Sasuke. The man needed to be taken down immediately.

"Raise your hands," He ordered. "Don't make any sudden moves or I will not hesitate to shoot you."

Raising his hands, Sasuke walked to the man slowly. He needed to stop him before he could fire that gun. The sound would get everyone's unneeded attention here.

"Will you seriously shoot me?" Sasuke asked as he approached the man slowly. "Kill Oyabun's son?"

He faltered visibly and that was enough for Sasuke. He leaped towards the man and was quick to twist and break his wrist which was holding the gun. The man cried and then groaned as Sasuke kneed him in the stomach harshly, causing him to fall onto his knees. Lastly, Sasuke grabbed his head from the sides with both hands and twisted it mercilessly, killing the man easily.

He let out a breath as the lifeless body collapsed on the ground. He quickly grabbed the man's shoulders, ready to carry him to the car. They needed to leave before the other men realized his absence.

He tried to lift the man but a dead's weight was sometimes too much. So he looked to his companion but Karin was too busy with checking out her nails to see Sasuke needed his help.

"Karin, hold his legs," Sasuke ordered.

"I manicured my nails just last night Sasuke!" Karin protested. "I can't ruin them."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "This is our job."

Karin glared her boss. "You killed him, you carry him."

They started a glaring match but Sasuke was quick to give up. Leaning down, he took the body onto his back.

"Get his gun," He demanded as he carried him to Karin's white jeep.

"Don't get my car dirty," Karin ordered as she opened the rear deck.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again, and pushed the man into the free space with a grunt.

"We need to bury him," Sasuke said as he let out a sigh.

" _You_ need to bury him," Karin corrected. "Can't we leave him to a wakashu?"

"So Jiraiya will hear all about this?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Karin sighed. "I don't like doing things without Jiraiya's knowledge. You always get into trouble afterwards."

Sasuke smirked as he settled in the car as Karin took driver's seat. "Some things never change."

* * *

 _Sasuke walked around aimlessly. He had run away because he had had enough of Kakashi's lectures of self-defense. The man didn't understand the meaning of enough._

 _Sasuke was only ten, goddammit! They expected too much from him. Everybody acted like he had to do everything perfect just because he was Jiraiya's son. Only Jiraiya himself seemed to know that Sasuke was still a child._

 _He kicked a stone on his way as he put his hands in his fancy pants' pockets._

 _He had everything now. He had a home. It was nice and warm. He could eat whenever he wanted and whatever he wanted. He wore the best clothing. He had everyone at his wishes. And then… he had a father. He had a father for real. He treasured him. He listened to him. He talked to him. He kept him safe and sound. He protected Sasuke from the nightmares of the past._

 _Sometimes he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to do with everything he owned. He didn't know how to deal with his new life. So, he run away. He spent some time alone and then returned home. Everywhere was safe to him since Jiraiya had his men at every corner and hole of the city._

 _He walked into the deserted parts of the city, where it was once his home. He gazed around aimlessly. Nothing seemed to ever change._

 _He halted suddenly as he heard a cry of help. He bit his lips, thinking what Jiraiya would do in a situation like this. The answer was clear._

 _He started running fastly to the source of the voice and it led him to a dark dead end._

 _His eyes widened as he saw a middle aged man on top of a small girl, trying to strip her off the thin clothing she wore._

 _Sasuke opened his mouth to shout at the man but stopped himself with a sudden decision. He looked around and grabbed a big rock from a side. He approached the man from behind on his tiptoes and hit his nape harshly with the rock._

 _The man gasped and for a moment, Sasuke thought that he would stand up but he couldn't, and collapsed on the girl heavily._

" _Give me your hand," Sasuke said and held his hand out._

 _The girl clasped his hand tightly and let Sasuke drag her onto her feet. She was really thin and small. Her red hair was a mess and she was scrunching her nose up, as if she couldn't see properly._

" _Are you alright?" Sasuke asked._

" _Yes," The girl nodded. "Who are you?"_

" _My name's Sasuke," Sasuke answered. "You?"_

" _Karin," The girl answered and then gazed at the unmoving body on the ground. "What's gonna happen now?"_

 _Sasuke bit his lips as he looked at the man._

 _He was no fool. His toys were guns and swords and his bedtime stories were of war and blood. He always heard his father's men talking about killing other people and more than he could count, he had witnessed lifeless bodies being carried around._

" _We need to bury him," Sasuke declared suddenly._

 _Karin gasped. "H-How?"_

" _Help me," Sasuke said and held the man's hands._

 _Karin seemed startled but she still complied with Sasuke and held the man's feet._

 _The two children dragged the man into the darkness of the alley but it was impossible for them to keep it up for long. Soon, they were panting heavily._

" _We need a hole," Sasuke said._

 _Karin's eyes widened. "Wh-What are you talking about?"_

" _What if he's a member of a group or something?" Sasuke questioned. "They will come after us."_

" _O-Oh?" Karin gulped. "How do we even-"_

 _She yelped and dropped down as the man they thought to be dead tugged at her ankle._

 _Gritting his teeth, Sasuke started kicking the man's side as strong as he could._

 _Hissing, the man pushed Sasuke on the ground and then took off a knife from his pocket, ready to slit his throat off._

" _Let go!" Sasuke shouted as he started struggling._

" _You little fucker," The man hissed._

 _Sasuke cried out in pain as the knife tore into his shoulder._

" _Hey!"_

 _The man looked up and a kick to his chin sent him flying away._

" _Sasuke," Kakashi kneeled beside his student. "Are you alright?"_

 _Sasuke bit his lips to prevent from crying. Jiraiya never cried! Even when he was pierced by a katana, he laughed it away! He needed to man up!_

" _It's okay," Kakashi soothed the boy and looked at the entrance of the alleyway._

 _Jiraiya walked with fast steps and knelt beside the child. "My son, are you alright?"_

 _Sasuke nodded but his tears started falling at the concern of his father._

" _Shh," Jiraiya picked Sasuke up carefully and let him cuddle up to his chest. He gazed the man in disgust. "Kakashi, take care of the scum."_

" _Yes," Kakashi nodded and dragged the man away despite his protests._

 _Jiraiya gazed at the trembling girl in a corner. "Kid," He called out._

 _Karin looked up to the big man._

" _Come," Jiraiya called and turned his back, walking to his car._

 _Karin was hesitant at first, but she followed after the man quickly._

 _She never regretted her decision._

* * *

Sasuke sat at his spacious balcony as he watched the night. He took a deep drag of his cigarette as he frowned.

Hyuuga shouldn't have gone this far. They produced the white, they sold them and even tried to kill Sasuke to get a higher position and power within their family.

It was normal actually, betrayals always happened. But, _this_... This was something else. This was pure treachery. This was backstabbing while smiling at your face. But what angered Sasuke the most was how they were using his angel.

He was completely innocent. His destiny had put Sasuke in his life suddenly and everything bad had come after him. Still, Sasuke couldn't let go of his angel. He wanted him. He _needed_ him. He couldn't stand the thought of him being someone else's anymore. He was going to have his angel and protect him from the whole world.

Sasuke opened a case and started reading from the very beginning.

That's why he had ordered his man to gather every single thing to be known about his angel. Sasuke was going to read and learn everything about his Naruto.

And so, he was going to make him the happiest little angel in the whole universe.

* * *

Naruto searched for his keys for a while and entered his home slowly. He took off his shoes with a struggle and then dropped his coat with a sigh.

He felt really down.

It wasn't anyone's fault, of course. How could they know it was his birthday today? He had never mentioned to anyone before… only except Hinata. But it was okay! Naruto was sure that she was really busy to remember his day and maybe her phone had died and she couldn't charge it? That was probably why she couldn't call the whole day.

It was totally normal. Naruto was used to not being remembered. But he felt so lonely.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto called out after swallowing a lump.

He heard a mewl coming from the living room and walked without bothering to turn on the lights. He froze at the threshold as his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Roses… Every surface Naruto could land his eyes on were covered with red roses. His couch, the floor, the coffee table and even the old TV unit… They were all lost under beautiful roses. There were candle lights here and there and they were flickering lazily.

"There are one thousand and one roses here."

Naruto whipped around as he heard a deep voice right behind him. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled. "Yes, angel."

"H- _hic_ -ow?" Naruto swallowed. "Get in- _hic_ -side?"

Sasuke smiled as he cupped Naruto's cheeks. "Your landlord was kind enough to give me the keys."

Naruto nodded, trying to calm his widely beating heart. "What is this all about?"

"It's to show you my thanks," Sasuke whispered. "To let you know how I cherish you, how I see no other than you and how long could I wait for you."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke…"

"Happy birthday, angel," Sasuke smiled and then leaned over, pressing his lips against his angel's plump ones tenderly. "I love you."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, nothing left his lips, only except a- " _Hic!_ "

Sasuke started laughing warmly.

His angel was the cutest, kindest, the most beautiful… and he _completely_ belonged to Sasuke.

* * *

 **Sasuke, what happened to slow?! lol, I love these two. Wakashu are the people with the lowest rank. There were a lot of flashbacks but I think they were necessary to explain things. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, hope to see you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns our sweet Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! This story won't be longer than 10 chapters I think. But something important happens in every chapter, right? Thank you so much for your reviews! I want Naruto to develop his character slowly, I hope I'll be succesfull!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto watched with wide eyes as Sasuke laughed naturally after declaring his love and kissing him just like that.

What was happening?

"Don't look so surprised, angel," Sasuke smiled, caressing Naruto's soft cheek gently. "It's so easy to love you. You deserve it the most."

Naruto blushed deeply as he looked down.

His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. It was like there were an army of cats in his stomach and they were all jumping around, scratching the walls as they pleased. His fingers were trembling as well as his knees and he felt like fainting at the new sensations that crushed into him.

"Angel," Sasuke gasped and was quick to hold Naruto as his knees gave out. "It's okay..."

Sasuke hugged his angel into his chest and caressed his hair gently as he kissed his temple, trying to calm him down.

Naruto gasped for a deep breath. He felt so good in his arms. So safe and wanted and _loved_. But why? This wasn't normal. Naruto wasn't supposed to feel like... like _this_.

"Stop," Naruto protested weakly and pushed at Sasuke's shoulders. "Let me go."

Sasuke was confused. He drew back and gazed at his angel with a frown. "What's wrong, angel?"

Naruto took a deep breath, gathering his courage. "I have a girlfriend Sasuke. It'll be better if we just stay as friends."

Sasuke's eyes hardened immediately. "She's only toying with you! It is _me_ who loves you, no other."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto shouted. "You don't know anything about her!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He couldn't say it. It would hurt his angel way too much.

"I love you," Sasuke said once again, his desperation clear on his face.

"Leave," Naruto ordered, voice trembling. "Leave and never come back."

Sasuke gasped, taking a few steps back. "You don't mean that. You _can't_ mean that."

"Leave my life," Naruto hissed. "Leave me alone. Don't call me, don't see me. _Forget_ me."

Sasuke opened his mouth but no sound left his lips. How could this happen?

With a sudden movement, he grabbed his gun from the back of his belt. He pulled back the slide and then released it and to Naruto's utter horror, he pressed it against his crown. He didn't hesitate to remove the safety pin as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto cried, not knowing what do to.

"I leave you, I don't call you, I don't see you," Sasuke repeated calmly. "But forget? No, angel, no... That's not something you have power over. I rather die than forget you."

"Stop, don't do it!" Naruto cried, tears filling his eyes. "I-I... I can't, please don't!"

"It's okay," Sasuke smiled softly. "Just let me have this, okay? Let the last thing I see be your eyes."

A sob left Naruto's lips. "P-Please..."

"Oh, don't worry," Sasuke touched his pockets and found his phone, handing it to Naruto quickly. "Call Juugo to pick up my body. He's silent and I promise he won't hurt you."

"No!" Naruto cried as tears left his eyes. "Please, please stop! I'm sorry, please! I take everything I said back!"

Sasuke seemed to hesitate for a moment but then, he shook his head.

" _Please_ ," Naruto moaned. "Sasuke, _please_. I'm so sorry okay? I didn't actually mean any of them. I'm just scared. I feel so strange around you and it scares me, _please_. Please, don't..."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a while and then lowered his handgun slowly, replacing the safety pin as he did so.

Naruto took a deep breath. He closed the small distance between them and took Sasuke in his arms tightly, sobbing in relief.

Sasuke wrapped his own arms around his angel's lithe body and buried his face in the crook of his neck, hiding a smirk.

He knew that Naruto would struggle with him, of course he knew it. And he was prepared for the war. If he wanted, Sasuke could play _really_ dirty. And for his angel, he was ready to face everything, but not death yet. How could he leave his angel to that Hyuuga bitch and just go away like that? No, no... Sasuke Uchiha Kyushu was a warrior and he always prepared for the absolute victory.

"Promise not to try anything like that again?" Naruto asked tenderly as he cupped Sasuke's cheeks, caressing them without stopping.

Sasuke nodded. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then _don't_ ," Naruto sniffled. "Promise?"

"I promise," Sasuke whispered. "Please don't cry anymore."

"Okay," Naruto nodded and wiped his tears away quickly. "See, I'm not."

Sasuke smiled and cupped his angel's cheeks to give him another kiss.

Naruto shrieked as he saw the gun Sasuke was still holding. "Put it away!"

"Oh," He was so used handling them that he had forgotten it was his angel's first time seeing one. He put the handmade metallic gun back in his belt, not wanting to scare his angel further. "Okay?"

"S-So," Naruto nodded as he cleared his throat. "Let's sit."

"You wait for me," Sasuke smiled and headed to the kitchen.

Naruto walked into his living room in a trance and sat down on the floor before the coffee table. He looked around once again. The roses, the candles... They were all a shock but then Sasuke trying to kill himself just like that...

Naruto shivered and wrapped his arms around himself tightly.

Somehow, he had no doubt about Sasuke's love for him. He was a man who was so passionate and the center of his attention was Naruto. It was true that Naruto was scared. He wasn't scared of Sasuke, no, he was scared of his own feelings. He had feelings that someone who had a girlfriend didn't supposed to have. Or at least he needed to have them for her.

Naruto frowned. What was this? Didn't he love her? Then what he felt for Sasuke? Naruto tugged at his hair, he felt like going crazy.

"Happy birthday, angel."

Naruto blinked as Sasuke put a birthday cake on the coffee table before him. It was a chocolate cake and it had a two and a five shaped candles on it.

Naruto smiled widely. It was a first for him... First time someone remembered his birthday, even brought a cake to him.

"Th-Thank you so much," Naruto pushed back his tears. "How did you know I turned twenty-five?"

Sasuke shrugged with a soft smile. "Angel, I couldn't find a lighter to light up the candles."

"Ah," Naruto stood up immediately. "I'll bring one immediately. Or... maybe we can use these?" Naruto pointed at the tea lights around them.

"No, no," Sasuke shook his head. "It'll ruin your cake."

"Yes," Naruto nodded and left quickly for the kitchen, he didn't want anything happening to his first birthday cake.

Sasuke looked after his angel and then grabbed his cell phone immediately. He was quick to unlock it and finding the call log. He frowned distastefully as he saw the Hyuuga girl's name on the contacts. With a smirk, he blocked her number quickly and then deleted it and put the phone where he had gotten it from.

"Here," Naruto sat down beside Sasuke with a smile and handed the lighter to him.

Sasuke lighted the candles and pushed the cake in front of Naruto. "Make a wish, angel."

Naruto nodded with a smile and closed his eyes. He was silent for a while and then opening his eyes, he blew out the candles.

"Happy birthday again, angel," Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's whiskered cheek. "I think today should be a national holiday."

Naruto giggled with rosy cheeks. "Let's cut it!"

Soon, they were eating the cake as they sat side by side. Their backs were resting against the couch, their legs were outstretched under the table as they watched Naruto's favorite TV drama.

"So, the man is married with that woman but he's actually in love with his brother's wife who hates his husband and married him to carry out her revenge," Sasuke panted. "She's actually in love with the son of the gardener."

"Great!" Naruto smiled happily. "Now you can follow the story as well!"

Sasuke nodded, not sure if his brain could process everything that was going on.

"How did you know I liked chocolate and pistachio cake?" Naruto asked he smacked his lips.

"I didn't," Sasuke smiled. "It's also my favorite."

"Ah," Naruto smiled. "I wonder if we have any other thing in common?"

"We're both from an orphanage," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto's eyes widened as he left his plate on the table with shaking hands. "You too?"

Sasuke nodded silently.

"But," Naruto gulped hardly. "You talked to me about your father?"

"I was adopted by him when I was six," Sasuke explained slowly.

"Oh," Naruto nodded. "But that's so nice, isn't it? I think he loves you very much."

"Yeah, I know that he does, but sometimes…" Sasuke sighed shakily.

"What?" Naruto questioned softly, turning to face Sasuke completely.

Sasuke shook his head. "Who put you in the orphanage?"

Naruto looked down. "My parents died in a car accident, I mean they told me so. There was no one to take me so I was sent there naturally."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"How about you?" Naruto asked gently.

Sasuke sighed deeply. "My mother put me there. I was three."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Why?"

Sasuke only shrugged. Even he wasn't sure of the reason.

"It's okay," Naruto tried to cheer them up both. "It's the same in the end."

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "You lost your parents. You can always imagine that they would love you so much. You can imagine that they would never leave you there if they were alive, but I can't… My mother had two sons and she chose one over the other. She _chose_ to leave me, angel. I hope you won't ever feel like this. Like you're not good enough even for your fucking mother."

Naruto bit his lips to prevent from crying his heart out. He had never met someone like Sasuke. Someone who understood him perfectly. It made feel not so alone.

Without hesitance, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and let him bury his face in his neck. He started caressing his back gently.

"It's okay," He whispered. "We're okay."

Not helping himself and not overthinking it, Naruto tangled a hand in Sasuke's thick hair and kissed the top of his head.

Sasuke sighed shakily, holding onto Naruto tighter. "I want to have two sons."

Naruto smiled at the sudden declaration, never once letting go of the man in his arms. "That's nice."

"I want to love them as best as I can and I want them to know they will never be chosen over the other," Sasuke whispered.

"Yes," Naruto placed his head over Sasuke's, massaging his scalp gently. "You're going to be a great father someday."

"I'm proud of you," Sasuke said suddenly.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked. "Why?"

"I run away," Sasuke explained. "From the orphanage. I couldn't take their treatment. I slept on the streets. I famished. I stole. Until Jiraiya found me, I had done every single stupid thing."

Naruto held Sasuke a bit tighter.

"But you were so strong, angel," Sasuke whispered in awe. "You endured and become a nurse on your own. You never strayed. You could have chosen the easy path like me, but you didn't. I'm just… _so_ proud of you."

Naruto didn't realize his tears were dripping one by one till Sasuke's fingers wiped them away gently.

Leaning over, Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's for the second time that night. This time, it lasted longer, letting Sasuke taste his angel's soft lips, causing him to want more.

He blinked as fingers against his stopped him.

"Y- _hic_ -ou," Naruto looked to the side with a blush. "Can't kiss some- _hic_ -one who isn't y- _hic-_ our spouse."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "Not even your lover?"

Naruto shook his head quickly.

"Does that mean you've never kissed anyone before?" Sasuke questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Looking down, Naruto nodded. He felt like his head was about to explode because of the heat of his face.

Sasuke smirked slowly. _Shit_. Had he been a teenager, he would have cummed in his pants already. Even at twenty-nine years old, he couldn't help the hardness rising in his crotch area.

"Such a coincidence, isn't it?" Sasuke questioned slowly.

"Hm?" Naruto lifted his face, still not meeting Sasuke's gaze.

"That we think alike," Sasuke said, leaving the experiences he had in the past out of the conversation –they didn't matter.

Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"I got you a small present," Sasuke said and reached for his pocket.

"You didn't have to!" Naruto cried. "You already gave me so much."

"This is something for both of us," Sasuke said and put a small, velvet box in Naruto's hands.

Blinking, Naruto opened the box and only a gasp left his lips. There were two identical golden bands inside, shining with the weak lights of the room.

"Wh-What?" Naruto looked up to Sasuke.

Smiling, Sasuke took the bigger ring and put it on. He closed the box and wrapped his hands around Naruto's, the box trapped in their joined hands.

"Keep it," Sasuke said. "If one day, you ever think I'm worthy enough to be your husband, wear it and come to me. That day will be our wedding day."

Naruto opened his lips but Sasuke was quick to silence him.

"I've given myself to you completely. Whether you accept me or not is your choice. But I'll wear this ring until the day I die. Even if I have to die alone, it won't matter," Sasuke ended his words with a smile and then faced the TV. "Now can we please watch the rest? I'm really curious what will the gardener do when he discovers his son's secret affair."

Instead of the drama, Naruto watched Sasuke's serene face and found himself sitting closer to him. With a crooked smile, Sasuke took his angel under his arm, holding him close.

Kyuubi decided to join them as well and lied in Sasuke's lap comfortably, the dark haired man caressing his red fur slowly.

"Kyuubi doesn't like strangers actually," Naruto squeaked, the box clutched into his chest tightly, the warmness Sasuke provided making him lightheaded.

"That may be because I'm no stranger," Sasuke said softly, eyes never leaving the TV.

For the first time in his life, Naruto fell asleep with knowing that he was safe, welcomed and loved.

* * *

Sasuke blinked several times before opening his eyes with a frown. His head was resting against the couch and the room looked still dark. He gazed around and it wasn't long before he found the killer of his sleep.

Kyuubi was over the couch, right beside Sasuke's head and he was touching Sasuke's face with his soft paw without stopping.

"Kyuu," Sasuke groaned. "What?"

His only response was a mewl and more poking.

Sighing, Sasuke looked down and a small smile covered his face. His angel was sleeping deeply, cuddled up to him. He looked so beautiful, just like the angel that he was.

He was so relaxed, probably in a deep sleep, so without disturbing him, Sasuke picked up his angel and carried him to his small bedroom carefully. He lied him on the bed and kissed his forehead gently.

His angel sighed and then cuddled up to his side, still holding onto the box tightly.

Sasuke smiled fondly. How could one not love something so adorable?

He looked over to the window and saw the sun was rising slowly. Frowning, Sasuke found Naruto's phone and shut off his alarm. His angel was getting tired too much. Sasuke didn't like it.

Kissing his angel's brow one last time, Sasuke left the room with a smirk as he gazed at the wardrobe. The real birthday surprise was waiting in there.

"Kyuubi," Sasuke called the cat and the orange animal followed after him immediately into the kitchen.

Sasuke changed his water and then filled his bowl with his food. He had made a discovery of his angel's little home the day before so he knew where everything was.

"Don't disturb Naruto, okay?" Sasuke patted the feeding cat and then stood up.

He wore his long coat and then his shoes and left silently, locking the door with his spare keys.

He took a deep breath once out of the building and lighted a cigarette.

With a smile, he walked away as the sun rose before him.

* * *

" _Be silent!"_

 _Naruto cowed into a corner, trying to stop his sobs but they kept coming._

" _Do I have to do this?" The woman shouted as she slapped him harshly._

 _Naruto felt like chocking for a moment and then, he started crying even louder._

" _Enough!" The mother shouted, hitting Naruto's head as she did so. "If you don't shut up, I'll glue those lips together so I won't hear anything from you!"_

 _Naruto closed his little hands over his mouth, looking at the mother pleadingly._

" _Good," The woman muttered. "You don't get any food for the rest of the day as punishment."_

 _Naruto nodded quickly. Once she was out of the dark room, he grabbed his pillow from his old bed and crawled under the bed. It was cold, but he didn't mind it. It was his secret place. Secret and safe. Mother or the other kids didn't know it here, or at least Naruto thought so._

 _He reached for his big book. He didn't know how to read yet but still, it had looked somehow appealing to him with its dark cover. Naruto had stolen it from the manager's shelf. He looked down with rosy cheeks._

 _He knew that stealing wasn't right. But he just wanted to have something. Something that belonged to him completely… He clutched the book into his chest and closed his eyes. His stomach was hurting really bad because of hunger but there was nothing he could do about it._

 _Was it going to be like this all the time? He was only five but he was already tired of life._

 _It almost hurt to live._

* * *

 _Naruto was silent as the older boys beat him up and took the little money he had. He was silent as they pushed him down. He was silent as the beating he got split his lips, causing them to bleed painfully. He was silent as he picked himself up and went to the common bathroom._

 _He had learned long ago that nobody would help him when he fell down. He had learned that he needed to be silent, obedient and as invisible as he could manage in order to survive._

 _After cleaning the blood, Naruto walked to his room and crawled under the bed. He found his small flashlight and started studying what he had learned in the day. High school was hard, but Naruto studied as much as he could. He wanted to be a good nurse one day._

" _Naruto!"_

 _He was startled when he heard the door slamming open and the mother stomped inside._

" _You useless rat!" The woman kicked the bed. "You always hide under that bed when you have work to do."_

" _I'm s-sorry, mother," Naruto crawled out._

" _I'm sick of listening to your useless apologies all the time!" The woman slapped the small blonde harshly, causing him to fall down on the naked floor. "You'll also clean the toilets today."_

" _Y-Yes, mother," Naruto nodded and only let out the tears after she left._

 _He lied on the floor and started crying his heart out._

 _Why it was so cold?_

 _Why nobody loved him?_

 _Why nobody smiled at him?_

 _His eyes slid close and he saw a strange dream between sleep and awareness._

 _He saw a man. He couldn't make out his features but he was tall. His hair was dark and his eyes were a piercing black. It was like he was reading Naruto's very soul with those dark orbs._

 _Naruto stared at him for a while with wide eyes. He was enchanted. And when the man held out a hand and opened his lips to talk to him, he shivered involuntarily._

" _I know you are tired, but come, this is the way..."_

* * *

Naruto sat up in the bed suddenly as he panted. He looked around for a moment, taking in his surroundings.

"Sasuke?" He called out but no answer came.

Kyuubi entered the room and jumped on the bed, demanding Naruto's attention.

"Morning," Naruto mumbled as he stroked the cat's fur gently. "Where is Sasuke? Did he leave when I was sleeping?"

Kyuubi purred, rubbing his head against Naruto's stomach.

Naruto smiled and then bit his lips as he saw the velvet box under his hand. He took it and looked at the ring for a while. It was something so small, but at the same time, so meaningful.

Naruto closed the box with a sigh and placed it in the drawer of his nightstand.

He left the bed slowly and after tidying it, he walked to his bathroom for a quick shower. The warm water relaxed him after the nightmare of the past. He dried his hair thoroughly before leaving the bathroom.

He knelt before his wardrobe to get clean underwear and a loud scream filled the small apartment as soon as he opened the drawer.

"What?" He searched through the drawer frantically, but all of his underwear was gone. In their place were panties... There were colorful, lacy panties...

Naruto took a few deep breaths and then screamed again, "Sasuke, you idiot bastard!"

He gritted his teeth and stomped to the night stand. He grabbed his phone, intending to call Sasuke and demand him to bring back his underwear, but he was startled when the phone vibrated, flashing Sakura's name on the screen.

Why she was calling now? He was quick to answer it. "Yes, Haruno-sensei?"

" _Where are you?_ " She hissed.

"Uhmm, home?" Naruto answered unsurely.

" _Are you kidding me?"_ Sakura shouted. " _Get your ass to the hospital right now!"_

Naruto blinked and looked at the screen as his doctor shut the phone rather rudely. What was her problem? Naruto had time to get ready and-

His eyes widened as he saw the small watch at the corner of the phone. It was nearly noon!

Naruto screamed once again. How could his phone fail him like this?

He shed his bathrobe fastly and grabbed the first underwear he saw and put on clothes in lightning speed.

"Bye Kyuu!" He called as he left.

He run down the stairs two at a time and run to his yellow motor scooter and drove to the hospital as fast as the speed limits allowed.

* * *

Sasuke snorted and then started laughing loudly.

" _Don't laugh!_ " His angel cried and then whispered, " _It'_ _s itchy, Sasuke!_ "

Sasuke bit his lips to not laugh again. "You'll get used to them, angel. And if they really make you itchy, I'll kiss your a-"

" _St-_ hic _-op!_ " Naruto cried. " _Don't b-_ hic _-e sha-_ hic _-meless!_ "

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm only thinking of your wellbeing, angel."

" _I'm going to show you wellbeing!_ " Naruto hissed.

Sasuke smirked. "Is that an invitation for a date?"

" _Eh?_ " His angel sounded so cutely confused that had he been beside him, Sasuke would have eaten him up. " _If you want… you can eat dinner with me. I cook at home_."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Angel, of course I will come. I'll see you after your work, okay?"

" _Okay, I don't have the night shift for the rest of the month_ ," Naruto mumbled.

"Great," Sasuke smiled. "Take care of yourself, angel. I love you."

Sasuke ended the call quickly, not wanting to hear his angel's protests to him. He put the phone in his pocket as he looked around.

Hyuuga owned hangars were ahead of him. It was surrounded with long walls with wires on top. There were security cameras everywhere with Hyuuga dogs on watch.

Sasuke folded his arms over his chest. He was sitting in his car which he had parked in the woods that were surrounding the hangars.

He needed to get inside.

It wouldn't be easy though. Hyuuga was guarding the place heavily and they wouldn't let anyone inside just like that. But what if they took Sasuke inside by themselves?

A slow smirk covered Sasuke's face.

He started his car and drove into the dusty road which passed by the Hyuuga hangars. He let the cameras see his car and slowed down at the gates, letting the men also see the car's plate. He stopped right before the gates and lowered his black window, flashing a smirk at the surprised men.

"Smile," Sasuke called and took a photo of the stunned guards. "Tell your boss that I have my eyes on him."

He drew away fastly with a smirk.

Let them come to him.

* * *

Sasuke checked his rear mirror and shook his head. They were still following him. Well, that wouldn't stop Sasuke from going to his angel. They would eat together and watch some more crappy drams and his angel would tell him more about himself.

Sasuke already knew everything about him, _of course_ , but he still wanted to hear them from his angel's sweet lips.

He stopped before the hospital and sent a message to his angel, telling him he was waiting for him. He bit his lips as he thought of his angel in one of those panties…

"Uchiha."

He turned around and raised an eyebrow. Three men dressed in black suits were all around him. Their hands were in their pockets and there were obvious bulges under their hands.

"Hn?" Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"You are coming with us," One of them said quickly.

"You forgot to say _please_ ," Sasuke mocked with a smirk.

"Come," Another hissed and grabbed Sasuke's elbow, dragging him roughly.

"Oh, where are you taking the poor little me?" Sasuke struggled a bit and then settled in the jeep that he was dragged into with a smirk.

* * *

Naruto changed into his regular clothing with a blush. He was getting used to this strange underwear actually. It was a bit airy, not so suffocating at all. It wrapped around his ass tightly but it didn't bother at all.

He took his phone as it gave a message signal and smiled softly as he saw that Sasuke was waiting for him.

It felt so good. Spending time with Sasuke didn't tire Naruto out. He didn't feel like he had to fill an emptiness. He didn't feel like he was forced to smile when he was with him. He wasn't pushed into silence with him. These were all knew sensations to Naruto and he embraced them all enthusiastically.

He went through his contacts once again with a frown. He couldn't find Hinata's number. How could it disappear just like that? He waited for her to call all day, but she didn't. Naruto thought of maybe visiting her home, but he didn't know where she lived.

Sighing, he pocketed his phone and walked out of the hospital. He was sure that Hinata would call him when she had time.

He stopped over the high stairs of the hospital and looked around. He smiled as he spotted Sasuke and walked down the steps carefully. But he halted suddenly as he saw three men surrounding all around Sasuke.

They told him something and Sasuke answered and to Naruto's utter horror, they manhandled him into a black jeep and drove away fastly.

Naruto's eyes widened.

They were kidnapping Sasuke!

Naruto run down the stairs and run to his scooter as fast as he could. After putting on his helmet, he started following the jeep, trying not to lose the sight of it.

He gripped the handles as he frowned determinedly.

 _Don't worry, Sasuke. I will save you!_

* * *

 **Whooho! You go Naruto! Save your man! lol, I love him so much. For some reason, I like every new chapter better than the former. How about you? The quota, " _I know you're tired, but come, this is the way._ " is from Rumi. Thank you so much for reading, see you next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke does.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Violence, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you very much for your reviews. I'm as excited as you are for hero Naruto lol. Guys, Usami-sensei has contacted me and it looks like she's back to writing her fics! So go check her out if you have time and support her stories!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

These men were fools.

They had taken Sasuke's gun, cool, but they had left his hands completely free. That was the most stupid thing Sasuke had ever seen. He was trained by the best. He could kill people without any weapon at all. But this time though, he didn't want to tire himself out.

Calmly, he jabbed the small pin he was holding to the legs of the men who were sitting beside him and watched with the corners of his eyes as they fell into a sleep which they would never wake up from.

His next target was the driver. He was quick to pierce his neck with the poisoned needle.

"Wh-What?" The man gazed at Sasuke in panic as the Kyushu heir sat beside him. "What did you do?"

"I killed you," Sasuke replied calmly.

The man tried to reach his gun but his hand was shaking too badly to take it.

"I suggest you slow down before you get us killed both," Sasuke said and grabbed the wheel, turning the car into a dark alleyway.

The car slowed down and Sasuke stopped it by pulling the handbrake just as the driver's eyes closed for an eternal sleep.

Sasuke climbed into the backside and pulled down the seats, making an opening for the rear deck. Calmly, he pushed the dead bodies inside one by one into the closed space. Huffing, he took the driver's seat and looked around for something to cover his face. He smirked as he found a hat in the glovebox. He pushed his hair back and put on the hat and drove to the Hyuuga hangars fastly.

He was actually angry with their fucking timing. He was about to meet with his angel, eat the dinner which was made by him, talk to him and hear him talking. And if he was lucky enough, he could steal a few kisses as his future husband.

Yes, Sasuke had no doubt that they would get married and live happily ever after.

Anyway, the best he could do was to be quick and meet with his angel for a late dinner.

He kept his calm as he approached the gates. The guards on the watch were probably waiting for him to be brought.

He lowered the black window slightly and nodded at the guard. "I brought the Uchiha."

He nodded back with a smirk and gestured for the other guards to open the gates.

Sasuke entered inside, looking around carefully as he did so. There were three hangars in total and the middle one was the biggest, so Sasuke stopped by it. He looked around and left the car carefully. Without getting anyone's attention on him, Sasuke entered the building slowly.

There were tunnel like corridors inside and doors all around. The walls were gray and some of the lights were blinking.

Sasuke walked further as silent as possible. He needed to find the laboratories and see them producing the white with his own eyes. He walked to the first door and pushed it open.

There was nothing inside except a table and a few chairs here and there. A nest for the rats.

He walked further down the dark corridor and nodded at the men he saw naturally. Nobody would think an imposter among them and no imposter could wander around as if he owned the place.

He opened another door and was greeted with six men. They were packing the newly produced white and putting them in cardboard boxes.

"Who are you?" One of them scoffed.

"I'm new here," Sasuke lied easily.

"Cool," Another nodded. "Come help us. We need to deliver these by midnight."

Sasuke nodded.

Someone handed him a packaging tape and boxes and sent him to a corner where the white was wrapped in clear packages equally.

He started taping the batches and then putting them in the boxes. Each box had fifteen batches, so Sasuke was careful with not putting more or less.

He gazed at the other workers with the corners of his eyes and started preparing another batch carefully. He put the tape pieces carefully and tore open one of the clear packages. He filled his make shift package with some of the white and after closing it, he put the small pack in his pocket and the big one in the box.

"We need more," One of the man muttered.

"Hey newbie!" The one who was obviously in command called to Sasuke. "Go to the laboratory and get more goods."

Sasuke nodded. "Where was the laboratory again?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Turn left at the end of the corridor. Third door on the right."

"Yes," Nodding, Sasuke left the room, smirking at his luck.

He walked down the corridor and turned left before entering the third room.

His eyes widened as he stood at the door.

The room was huge. There were white counters everywhere, making the room look like a labyrinth. A side of the room was probably a storage and fresh opium poppies were piled up. There were black liquids stored in big, clear bottles, ready to be processed.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. Considering how big these buildings were, the amount of heroin they produced would be insane.

Getting his phone, Sasuke started filming the room slowly. He knew that nobody would take it as a proof but Sasuke still needed to have something.

"What are you doing here?" A man asked as he entered inside suddenly.

Sasuke faced the man immediately as he put his phone in his pocket.

"They told me to get more white," Sasuke replied quickly.

"Who are you?" The man scoffed. "I've never seen you before."

Sasuke cursed inwardly. "I'm new."

"New?" The man's frown deepened. "Nobody told me we had a new person joining us."

Sasuke smiled tightly. "They must have forgotten."

The Hyuuga dog arched an eyebrow. "Which group are you from?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and started approaching the man slowly.

"Stay there!" The man shouted as he reached for his phone.

"Oh, no, you don't," Sasuke hissed and grabbed the man's phone before throwing it aside.

The man turned to the door and opened it hastily. "Impos-"

Sasuke grabbed the coat he wore and closed the door before pushing the man against it.

"Now you are going to be silent," Sasuke hissed. "And answer my questions if you value your useless life."

He nodded quickly. It was clear that he wasn't a fighter, only the producer here.

"Where do you get the poppies from?" Sasuke asked as he squeezed the man's throat.

"W-We have our own farms," He answered as he panted. "As well as individual producers who sell us."

"We are these farms?" Sasuke questioned.

The man stayed silent, looking at Sasuke defiantly.

"Don't ever try my patience," Sasuke hissed and hit the man's cheek with a fist harshly. "Answer now."

He nodded as the man told the farms' whereabouts silently.

"What else?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"We lead and control the drug traffic that comes from abroad," The man answered, his mouth bleeding without stopping.

Sasuke frowned. He couldn't do anything about that. He needed to blow the whole world up if he wanted to put a stop to it.

Squeezing the man's throat one last time, Sasuke let him go, the man falling down immediately, lack of air making him faint.

Parting the door, Sasuke checked the corridor and left the laboratory slowly.

He walked down as naturally as possible. He had learned everything he wanted. Now he needed to leave before alarming anyone.

He stopped suddenly as sirens started ringing loudly all through the building. Blue lights started going on and off as a breathy voice heard from the intercoms.

 _"Imposter! Imposter! He's wearing a black hat and a leather jacket. Might be an itachi!"_

Sasuke gritted his teeth and run back to the laboratory. The door was locked this time.

Getting his gun, Sasuke shot the door handle and kicked the door, entering inside easily.

The lab coated man looked at him with eyes, trying to put distance between them slowly.

"You lab rat," Sasuke hissed. "You had a chance to leave the labyrinth, but you chose the poisoned cheese."

Before he could scream, Sasuke shot the man in the head mercilessly.

He looked around and grabbed a bottle of alcohol. Walking to the dead body, he tore a piece from the man's coat and stuffed it in the bottle, leaving a small part out. Finding his lighter, Sasuke lighted the coat piece and let it burn for a while.

With a smirk, he threw the bottle against one of the counters. The bottle exploded easily and the fire started swallowing the room quickly.

He threw the hat he was wearing into the fire and left the room only to come face to face with a man.

"Uchiha!" The man cried in shock.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shot the man in his stomach without lingering, giving the man a slow, painful death.

He run down the corridor quickly and grabbed the first man he saw. Wrapping his arm around his neck, Sasuke held him against his chest and let him take the blow of the bullets that were coming like rain. Sasuke was quick to shoot back and when he run out of the bullets, he threw the dead body into his once comrades' hands and started beating up the remaining men with his close combat skills.

He panted as he got rid of the men who were preventing him from turning to the corridor where the exit door was. He jumped over the dead or fainted bodies, wishing he had his kusanagi with him as he did so.

He halted suddenly as a man blocked his way with a gun in his hands.

"Raise your hands!" The man ordered as he pointed his gun at Sasuke.

"Not on my heart again," Sasuke smirked as he raised his hands.

"Shut up, Uchiha," The man hissed.

Sasuke was about to make another joke when he saw someone behind the armed man.

His eyes widened.

"Scared, Uchiha?" The man smirked.

Sasuke was scared, too fucking scared to even form a word.

How?

* * *

Naruto followed after the black jeep as close as possible, always keeping a car between them. He had watched enough action movies to know that these kind of men always checked their backs to see if anyone was tailing them.

"No!" He gasped as the lights turned red when he was about to pass.

So, _of course_ , he started waiting for the light to turn green. And to his bad luck, _of course_ , the light seemed to be prolonging forever.

He bit his lips as the light turned green but there was no sight of the jeep.

"Stupid Naruto," He muttered to himself and his eyes watered at the thought of losing Sasuke forever.

What would Naruto do without him? Without that arrogant, I-know-everything, stubborn, stuck up man?

He gasped happily as the jeep appeared on the road again, emerging from a side way.

Naruto gripped the handles tighter. He wasn't going to lose it this time. Sasuke was probably scared. He probably felt so lonely. But Naruto was there for him. He felt like it was his responsibility to look after Sasuke.

Sasuke had been so vulnerable in their first meeting that it had broken Naruto's heart. And after learning of his past, Naruto felt even closer to him. To the point he felt the pain of his absence and joy of his presence.

There was no way Naruto was leaving him alone.

He slowed down as the jeep turned into a dusty road out of the city and he was quick to turn off the lights of his scooter. Strangely, the movies were really useful.

He stopped as the jeep entered inside of an area through high doors. There were three men keeping watch at the gates and none of them looked very friendly.

What now?

He needed to get inside, of course. But what he would do after that?

He didn't know how to fight, movies didn't help there at all. But maybe he could ask nicely to get Sasuke back?

Naruto rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. These people had kidnapped Sasuke for God's sake! They wouldn't hand him over just because Naruto asked for it.

Maybe he could call the police?

But what if they got angry and harmed Sasuke?

No, no...

Naruto needed to save him by himself.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto rode to the gates fastly.

The guardians circled around him immediately with curious looks on their faces.

"Who are you?" One of them asked after staring at him for a while.

Naruto took another deep breath and prayed that his voice didn't waver as he spoke,

"I have a delivery," He said with his face held high.

"What delivery?" Another asked.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. He should have gotten a box of pizza or something on the way.

Naruto wanted to hit himself at that moment. How could he stop his chase and get pizza? This situation was messing up with him really bad.

" _Oh_ ," The third man smirked. "He's _that_ kind of delivery."

The other two chuckled, eyeing Naruto up and down.

"Yes," Naruto nodded quickly. He wasn't sure what they were talking about but if it got him inside, he wasn't going complain.

"Somebody must be bored," The tallest said mockingly.

The other man smirked. "How can we believe him?"

"You have to believe me!" Naruto cried.

The trio laughed loudly.

"Okay," The tallest smirked. "Show us your underwear and we will believe you."

"Eh?" Naruto gasped. "No! What are you talking about?"

"Well, if you don't want, then I guess we can call inside ask who wanted you?" The shortest suggested with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto bit his lips. If they asked around, they would know nobody requested anything from him. But showing his underwear? Naruto let out a deep sigh.

He needed to do this for Sasuke.

"Okay," He said slowly. "But only a peek!"

The men laughed loudly. "A pure whore?"

"Watch your words!" Naruto snapped as he stood up. With a deep blush, he pushed down the side of his tight jeans, revealing the minimal skin.

" _Fuck_ ," The tallest bit his lips. "Red looks good on you baby."

"I'm not your baby!" Naruto frowned as he pulled his pants up immediately.

The men snickered. "I guess you can pass. No assassin would wear such a sexy cheeky."

Naruto looked at the men with a frown and a pout. "What are you talking about? I would never harm anyone."

"I love blondes," The shortest smirked and pushed a button on the wall, the gates opening automatically.

Naruto huffed and climbed on his scooter again.

"Come to see us afterwards," The tallest said.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto rolled his eyes and rode inside slowly.

There were three buildings inside and the area was really big. How Naruto was going to find Sasuke? He looked around carefully and gasped happily as he saw the jeep he was after beside the biggest building.

He put his scooter next to it and walked to the building without taking off his helmet. Maybe he could head butt someone thanks to it.

He peeked inside before entering the building. There was a long corridor ahead of him and the walls were a dull gray. One of the lights on the ceiling was blinking constantly, disturbing Naruto's sensitive eyes.

He stood there motionless for a while and then took a step forward. Sasuke probably needed him. He needed to be brave. But this cold place reminded him oddly of his orphanage and it was enough to stir a hiding reflex within him.

But no.

It was in the past. Maybe it was late, but Naruto needed to grow up and face the life and the hardships that came with him. Sasuke was his first friend. His first… first _everything_ and Naruto needed to protect him now.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked slowly and held onto the small bottle of the pepper spray tightly. It was good that he was armed.

He was about to open the first door when suddenly sirens started ringing loudly. He looked around in fear as the lights turned blue and a voice was heard through the building,

 _"Imposter! Imposter! He's wearing a black hat and a leather jacket. Might be an itachi!"_

His eyes widened as he heard gunshots and then screams. What was happening?

It was like the whole building were shaking. He saw people running to one direction as more gunshots were echoed all through the building. And then a sudden silence fell.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Naruto walked to the end of the corridor slowly. He stopped deadly as a man emerged from a side and stood at the end of the corridor with his gun raised.

"Raise your hands!" The man shouted.

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke came into his view.

"Not on my heart again," Sasuke said mockingly.

"Shut up, Uchiha," The man hissed.

Naruto gritted his teeth. No way was he letting anyone harm Sasuke once again!

He approached the man slowly, trying not to make any noise.

Sasuke's eyes widened the moment he saw him.

Naruto raised a finger to his lips, signaling the dark haired man to be silent.

"Scared, Uchiha?" The man mocked.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto patted the man's shoulder.

As soon as he turned around, Naruto sprayed the tear gas into his eyes directly. The man cried in pain and then moaned as Naruto nutted his nose with his helmet. Gritting his teeth, Naruto kneed his crotch with a cry, causing him to scream and fall onto his knees.

Naruto panted, his cheeks red from all the excitement he felt. Lastly, he pushed at the man's shoulder lightly and the man fell down heavily on the ground.

"Angel!" Sasuke hissed in shock as he jumped over the motionless man. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to save you, Sasuke!" His angel answered with a wide smile. "Thank God you are okay! I was so scared!"

Sasuke couldn't believe what he heard and saw. "How did you get inside?"

"Oh," Naruto blushed. "The guards were all perverts!"

Sasuke scoffed. "What did they do?"

"W-Wanted to see my underwear," Naruto mumbled as he looked down.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. How dare they see his angel's cute butt when Sasuke hadn't seen a peek yet?

He frowned as he heard running steps. They needed to leave immediately. Leaning down, he took the faint man's gun.

"Let's go," Sasuke said and grabbed his angel's hand, running towards the exit.

Naruto run as fast as he could and cried as guns started shooting again.

Sasuke looked around once they were out. How they were going to leave now?

"This way!" Naruto dragged him to a side and mounted a yellow scooter. "Come on Sasuke!"

Nodding, Sasuke sat behind his angel and wrapped his arms around his lithe body tightly.

Naruto started his scooter immediately and started riding towards the gates.

An arm still wrapped around his angel's waist, Sasuke turned back and started firing his gun without stopping.

"How will we pass the gates?" Naruto shouted to be heard.

Sasuke turned around was about to shoot the gates' button when it opened its own, the three gate guardians looking at them with wide eyes.

"Were those who harassed you?" Sasuke asked, shouting against his angel's ear.

"Yes!" Naruto nodded.

Sasuke smirked. They weren't going to live enough to tell it to another soul.

"Ride through them," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"Stop!" They ordered, their guns pointing at them.

Sasuke directed his own gun at the trio and shot them one by one quickly.

Naruto cried. "What are you doing?!"

"I just put them to sleep, angel, nothing vital was hit," Sasuke lied easily as they passed by the gates.

"Oh," Naruto took a sigh of relief. "Then that's fine."

Sasuke couldn't help it. Sometimes his insides was feeling like boiling at the cuteness and innocence his angel displayed.

He wrapped his arms around his angel as tight as he could and squeezed him in his hold as he kissed his whiskered cheek.

"Thank you for coming to save me, my angel," He said as he stole another kiss.

"Of course!" Naruto answered. "I would never leave you alone!"

Sasuke smiled and then looked behind, he could see cars leaving the gates to follow after them.

"Love, go faster," Sasuke said, his lips brushing against Naruto's ear.

"But the speed limits!" Naruto protested.

"There is no speeding ticket in the afterlife," Sasuke answered back.

Naruto gasped, going faster.

Sasuke laughed as he held onto his angel tighter, his crotch pressed against his ass deliciously.

He loved this holy creature like a desperate addict.

* * *

"They are running away!" Somebody shouted. "Get the vehicles!"

"Stop," A cold female voice ordered. "Let them go."

Everyone stopped to look at the woman. She was wearing a short skirt with high heeled long drawings. She had a leather jacket and its zipper was open, revealing her round breasts generously. Her long hair was tied in a high pony tail, revealing her beautiful eyes.

"But, Hinata-sama!" The men protested.

"Do as I say," Hinata said and then smirked. "How could I not notice this?"

The men looked at each other confusedly.

"Let him come to me by himself," Hinata smiled. "My father will be happy."

She turned around and walked into the building with her phone in hand, preparing to inform her father of the latest happenings.

* * *

"It was so exciting!" Naruto jumped up and down excitedly.

Sasuke chuckled as he shook his head.

"I was like an agent, right?" Naruto asked with a wide smile and rosy cheeks.

"You really were," Sasuke smiled back as he led his angel to his home. "You were so cool."

Naruto laughed happily. The excitement he felt in such a short time made him feel so strange and energetic at the same time.

He gasped as he entered Sasuke's home. It was so big… As soon as he entered inside he was greeted with a living space. The furniture was simple but fancy and nothing seemed too much or out of space. Naruto would expect Sasuke to be tidy and he totally was.

"Would you like to drink something?" Sasuke asked, watching his angel as he looked around.

It was good that his angel was learning his way around. Because soon, he would be living here with Sasuke as his lovely bride.

"Water, please," Naruto replied as he walked to the terrace as if enchanted.

The sight was breathtaking… It was like the whole city was under his feet.

He was startled when he felt warmness engulfing him. He looked back to see Sasuke wrapping a blanket around his shoulders.

"The night is cold," Sasuke commented as he handed his angel a glass of water. He watched the night for a while and then reached his pack for a smoke.

"Stop!" Naruto cried and snatched the pack away. "What did I tell you before? It's really bad for your health! I don't want you to smoke, okay?"

Sasuke smiled softly. "If you don't want, then I won't."

Naruto nodded and bit his lips. "Sasuke, shouldn't we go to police?"

Sasuke shook his head. "They can't interfere with this."

"But they kidnapped you!" Naruto protested.

"Do you care about me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

Naruto blushed brightly. "Of course I do."

"Would you believe me if I said-" Sasuke bit his lips to stop from saying more.

"Continue," Naruto requested softly as he knelt before the older man.

Sasuke shook his head as he caressed Naruto's hair gently.

"I feel more like myself with you," Naruto confessed suddenly.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke questioned softly, as if trying not to scare his love away.

Naruto shrugged. "Like how could I have been if I had a family, a friend, or _you_ from the start… You make me feel alive."

"You _are_ alive," Sasuke said and grabbed his angel's wrist, dragging him to the edge of the balcony. "Say it."

Naruto shivered as the cold wind licked his face. "I'm… I'm alive."

"Louder," Sasuke demanded as he held his angel's hand and entwined their fingers.

"I'm alive," Naruto repeated, a bit louder this time.

"Louder!" Sasuke shouted as he squeezed Naruto's hand.

"I'm alive!" Naruto shouted into the wind as he held onto Sasuke's hand tightly. "I'm here and I'm alive!"

"We survived!" Sasuke shouted as loud as he could.

"We did!" Naruto shouted after him, his chest heaving with the strain. He pointed a finger at the city. "We are not afraid you!"

"We are not!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto panted fastly and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist tightly. He felt so strong that it was ridiculous.

"Don't…" Naruto panted as he buried his face in Sasuke's strong chest. "Don't ever leave me, okay?"

"Never," Sasuke held Naruto tightly. "I assure you that you won't live a day without me anymore."

Naruto nodded. "It's best if I go home now."

"You can stay here," Sasuke suggested.

"Kyuubi's alone," Naruto murmured, suddenly feeling way too upset to be leaving Sasuke's side. "And I have work early in the morning… But we will come to visit you someday."

Sasuke nodded, not wanting to pressure his angel.

"But, come to dinner tomorrow, okay?" Naruto offered gently. "I'll cook for you."

"Yes," Sasuke smiled softly as he accompanied his angel to the door.

Naruto wore his shoes and smiled up to Sasuke. "Uhm… Good night?"

Leaning down, Sasuke pressed his lips against his angel's gently. "Good night."

Naruto blushed softly and waved at Sasuke as he left slowly.

Sasuke looked after his angel for a while and then grabbed his phone.

"Juugo, follow Naruto."

* * *

Naruto walked around the supermarket with his list in hand. He had managed to leave the hospital earlier today so he could prepare a delicious dinner for Sasuke. It was clear that he always ate take-out or fast food and Naruto didn't like it.

He wanted to make sure that Sasuke had the healthiest diet and it was clear that no other than him could do that.

He walked out of the market, huffing. Both of his hands were full of plastic bags. He wasn't sure if his scooter could carry all of them.

He was about to head to the parking lot when a car stopped right in front of him.

"Watch where you're going!" He snapped.

A window opened slowly, revealing a face Naruto knew too well.

"Hinata!" He cried happily.

"Y-Yes," She smiled.

"Where have you been?" He asked quickly. "You haven't called or visited for so long!"

"I'm s-sorry," Hinata opened the door. "Let u-us take y-you home."

Naruto nodded quickly. He could come to get his scooter later.

He put his bags in first and then settled in the back seat beside Hinata. Her driver took off immediately.

"This is not the way home," Naruto commented as he looked around.

Hinata only smirked. "I'm t-taking you s-somewhere else f-first."

Naruto nodded slowly. "But I can't be late, okay? I have a guest for dinner."

"O-Of course," Hinata nodded quickly.

Naruto smiled and tried to talk to the girl beside him but it looked like she wasn't that talkative today. He frowned as he recognized the road the car took and his eyes widened as he saw where they headed.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelped. "This place is full of evil people! They even kidnapped Sasuke and brought him here!"

Hinata laughed beside him suddenly. "My, aren't you a cutie?"

Naruto blinked quickly, not used hearing such things from the woman.

Hinata took her phone and dialed a number quickly. " _U-chi-ha?_ "

Naruto's eyes widened. "Do you know Sasuke?"

Hinata smirked. "I have something that belongs to you. Come to get him if you wish. It's going to be cliché but, I advise you to be alone."

Naruto was startled as the car stopped before the yesterday night's building and somebody dragged him out.

"Hinata, what's happening?"

Hinata waved her hand. "Take him away. I can't take his crying."

"Let go!" Naruto cried as two men held him and dragged him away.

* * *

Sasuke answered the unknown number with a frown. "Yeah?"

" _U-chi-ha?_ " A sing song voice called merrily.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke hissed.

" _I have something that belongs to you. Come to get him if you wish. It's going to be cliché but, I advise you to be alone."_

Sasuke looked at the phone wide eyed as the line went dead. Not a second later, it vibrated again.

" _They took him_ ," Juugo said without lingering.

With a frustrated cry, Sasuke threw his phone against a wall, crashing it into pieces.

He walked to his bedroom fastly and then grabbed his sword from its stand on the wall.

He was going to solve this in the traditional way…

Cut down everyone who stood in his way.

* * *

 **Naruto was so cool, wasn't he? Haha, he made me laugh with his tear gas lol. Itachi, in yakuza slang, means a police officer among yakuza. Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, is a legendary sword which Sasuke yields.**

 **Guess what? I made a facebook page! I plan to share my art and progress of the stories there and we can talk easier if you want! You can find the link to it on my profile page!**

 **This is going to be this years last update. 2015 was a productive year, wasn't it? We first finished A Child's Love, and then we had Midnight Action and You and I as short stories. Then we had Be Forever, short and sweet and then The Pride of a Clan, which is my little monster. It took half a year to write and read us lol. We started Our Stories, which will continue next year and many more years to come if you wish and finally, One Thousand and One nights entered our lives!**

 **I do hope 2016 will be as productive as this year and we will have more fun together as a big SasuNaru family!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! (And let me make this bad joke) See you all next year! lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto, not me.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the new and the longest chapter! The first update of 2016! I hope we will have lots of more stories to read! It's already the seventh chapter. Only two chapters left of this story.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them! Guess what? lunar and sonar girl has written a story for me. How cool is that? Check out my favorites to read the story, it's called _The Pharaoh Sun Princess_! Also, we have lots of fanart for Our Own Love Story! You can check them out on my facebook page! (Link on my profile page.) It's the first time somebody drew fanart for me, I'm really happy!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _Betrayal._

Growing up as a lonely child, Naruto had learned many emotions by himself. He had experienced so many things ordinary people wouldn't know of. But this... this was so different.

This feeling was burning, too painful to accept.

He was used. He was used against a person. He was used to hurt _Sasuke._

How could Naruto swallow this?

"Just... why?" Naruto looked up to the woman where he was sitting on the cold ground. He couldn't call her name anymore. She was different...

"Why, why, _why?_ " Hinata twirled a strand of her long hair between her two fingers. "I guess it's obvious by now."

" _Sasuke_..." Naruto murmured. "What do you want from him?"

Hinata laughed softly. "Hmm, what could I want from _Sasuke_... What do you think? What a woman would want from him?"

"Are you in love with him?" Naruto asked the first thing in his mind.

Hinata laughed louder. "You are so foreign to _our_ world."

Naruto scoffed. It was good that she wasn't in love with him. Because that would make him feel _really_ strange. "Your world?"

Hinata smiled as she spaced around the small room. "You do know that Sasuke is a yakuza, right?"

Naruto bit his lips as he nodded. "But he's not someone bad!"

"None of us are," Hinata replied. "Some people have to do the dirty work the country needs and it's us."

"Why did you lie to me?" Naruto asked desperately.

"I lie to everyone," Hinata said easily. "You're no different. But if it's gonna make you happier, you've helped me greatly."

"How?" Naruto frowned, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"By caging Sasuke, of course," She smirked. "I was trying to get him for months now and you did the job in such a short notice."

Naruto could only blink. "What does it have to do with me?"

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," Hinata shook her head. "You are so sweet and naïve. Thanks to you I kept getting information on Sasuke, of course! Though," Hinata pouted fakely. "You curing him wasn't the best outcome when we sent him to hospital, but…" She shrugged. "It's okay! Father always says I'm his favorite because I can turn everything somehow benefitting to our family."

"Y-You?" Naruto gasped as tears filled his eyes. "You tried to kill Sasuke?"

"Trying doesn't sound right," Hinata stated. "I was sure that he was taken care of."

"You nearly killed Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, his tears blinding him. "You put him in a coma! And now you're using me to get him! How cruel can you be?"

"I don't see any cruelty here," Hinata replied easily. "This is regular business to us."

"Business," Naruto sobbed softly. "Trying to kill a human is a business to you? What do you hope to achieve?"

Hinata shrugged. "Your Sasuke is the second in command and his father is the head. You see, he's going to take over in the future naturally."

Naruto nodded, still not seeing her point.

"My father is the third in command," Hinata said angrily. "That's the most we will ever be because it's clear that Sasuke's child will take after him in the future!"

"So what?!" Naruto cried. "Accept things and move on with your life! What would be the difference if you were the second or the first?"

Hinata looked at him as if he was crazy. "It will make me _more_. It'll make everything _more_!"

Naruto shook his head. "It's already making you less of a human."

"What would you know?!" Hinata shouted. "Shut up before I silence you for good."

Naruto buried his face in his knees.

How could this happen? How could he not feel anything wrong? He was too fooled by an imaginary love that he couldn't realize anything. It was all too clear now. How she never had time for him. How she always asked about Sasuke all the time…

"You tried to kill him when he was in coma," Naruto murmured.

From the very start, he was used. He was used like he didn't feel anything. Like he was only meant for that and nothing more.

It hurt… It hurt too bad.

"Welcome!" Hinata chirped and Naruto looked up.

He gasped as he saw Sasuke standing at the doorway. But he didn't look like the Sasuke Naruto knew…

He was holding a sword which was dripping blood. His clothes were also soaked red and the side of his face were dirtied by the same red liquid.

"You didn't take long," Hinata smiled. "And looks like you had some fun on the way!"

"Give my Naruto back," Sasuke hissed. He approached her quickly and grabbed her hair, pressing the blade against her fair throat.

"Uh-uh," Hinata smirked.

Sasuke looked to the side as he heard the clicking of guns.

The two men who were standing beside Naruto targeted his head, ready to shoot. Naruto's eyes widened. He closed his eyes tightly as he covered his ears with his shaking hands.

Sasuke growled and took a step backwards, sheathing his sword. "Let him go."

"I will," Hinata nodded with a smile. "I didn't bring him here to harm him. See, he doesn't even have a scratch!"

Sasuke analyzed his angel's trembling form. True to her words, he was unharmed. Scared, but unharmed.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"I think it's clear," Hinata smiled. "You will forget everything you've seen here."

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"That is, if you want to keep your lover alive," Hinata folded her arms over her chest.

"Fine," Sasuke muttered. "Tell your dogs to release him."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "I'm not kidding Kyushu. If somehow my feet tangles with a stone on my way and I fall down, I'll kill your lover."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I said fine!"

Hinata stared Sasuke for a while and then waved a hand. Her men took their guns back. One of them dragged Naruto to his feet and pushed him away.

Sasuke caught his angel easily and glared at the men. "I'll take care of you two later."

Hinata giggled and waved after them as Sasuke took Naruto out.

"Close your eyes, angel," He breathed into Naruto's ear and scooped him up.

Naruto complied immediately and buried his face in Sasuke's neck, the smell of blood was making him sick. If he saw the lifeless bodies lying around, he would surely throw up.

Sasuke was quick to leave the building, having no difficulties with jumping over the dead bodies or kicking them out of his way occasionally. He put his angel in his car and fastened his seat belt before taking the driver's seat and leaving the compound without looking back.

They didn't talk in the car at all. Naruto never made eye contact with him, only watched his hands which were tied in his lap, much to Sasuke's agony.

Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto's apartment building after a while and neither of them spoke.

"Come with me," Naruto whispered before leaving the car.

He didn't need to tell it twice. Sasuke followed after his angel immediately.

"Sit," Naruto ordered once inside the apartment.

Sasuke walked to the living room and sat down on the couch as his angel disappeared into the flat.

He sighed as Kyuubi walked up to him. "We angered your mom, didn't we?"

Kyuubi mewled and then left as Naruto entered the room.

Naruto cleaned Sasuke's face gently with a damp cloth and then cleaned the cut on his cheek bone. He put a band aid over it and stood up.

"Go now," He said softly.

Sasuke frowned as he stood up. "Go where?"

"I don't care!" Naruto shouted. "Just leave me alone!"

"You know that I can't leave your side!" Sasuke shouted back.

"You lie!" Naruto cried. "You knew that she was toying with me yet you kept silent!"

Sasuke run a hand through his thick hair as he sighed. "I wanted to tell you… I just knew that it would hurt you too much."

"I hurt more now," Naruto gulped. "B-Because you betrayed me also. And it hurts more than you can imagine."

Sasuke shook his head. "Please, angel _, please_. You have to understand that I was only thinking of your wellbeing."

"I'm sure you were!" Naruto snapped and pointed at the door. "Leave now."

"Angel," Sasuke gasped. "You know that I can't live without you."

"I don't care," Naruto hissed. "Leave. _Now_."

Sasuke took a shaky breath and then nodded. Leaning over, he kissed Naruto's forehead lingeringly.

"Take care of yourself," He whispered. "I love you _so_ much."

With that, he left without looking back.

Naruto closed the door and then fell onto his knees, crying his heart out.

* * *

The first day was hard. It was strange. He kept looking for Sasuke around. He kept thinking that he would pop out of somewhere, but he didn't.

Naruto bit his lips angrily. He didn't care for that bastard!

He had entered Naruto's life all of a sudden and wrecked it like a thunderstorm. He had no right… No right to cause Naruto's heart to ache like this.

"Naruto, wake up!"

Naruto was startled with the sudden voice of his doctor.

"I'm sorry, Haruno-sensei," He apologized quickly.

Sakura scoffed. "What's wrong? Usually you are not this distracted."

Naruto sighed shakily. If even Sakura was noticing, then he was really out of it.

"I'm really sorry," Naruto mumbled. "I'll wash my face and then come back."

Sakura nodded and watched as her nurse left.

Out of the room, Naruto leaned against a wall and took a few deep breaths. Why it felt like he couldn't even function without him?

It was stupid. Too stupid to be true.

His eyes widened as he saw a man dressed in a dark suit. His black hair was sticking out at the back.

Naruto gasped happily as he run after the man. "Sasuke?"

The unknown man turned around with a scoff. "Excuse me?"

"I-I'm sorry," Naruto forced a smile. "I've mistaken you for someone else."

He walked to the restrooms quickly.

What was happening to him?

* * *

The following few days were hardly bearable but Naruto still managed to push through. It felt like he was drained off of his life force. It felt like the world had been ripped off of its colors and Naruto was left in the darkness. He felt like he couldn't breathe anymore, like he was constantly drowning in the depth.

At home he didn't do anything. He just fed Kyuubi and lied in his bed. He was naked under the sheets except the underwear Sasuke had gifted him with and he lit the candles he brought as he watched the, now dry, roses with empty eyes.

A part of him tried to reason with him. And it was possibly right. Sasuke was the kind of man people wouldn't want to cross with. He was a criminal by all senses in the world. He probably hurt other people all the time. It was the best to stay away from him.

But the other part of him, which was the stronger, didn't care about anything. He just wanted to have him. That was so strange. He was hurt too much by a fake love but he still wanted _his_ love to wrap his wounds for him.

Sighing shakily, Naruto leaned into his nightstand and took the big, black covered book and opened it without lingering. The book was worn out. The parts Naruto loved the most was underlined and sticky notes were placed all around.

Naruto changed the pages for a while and then stopped at a part which he had read to Sasuke once.

" _Fake loves were what ruined him actually, his hopes had never turned out the way he hoped and his anticipations had become his fear_ …

 _I'm asking my heart, for how long will you push away happiness? Life is a debt to be paid shortly. Wake up! I'm asking my heart, for how long will you push away happiness? Wake up! The rose of happiness doesn't bloom in sleep._ "

Naruto sighed. It felt strange. He had never felt like the subject in his stories but now, it was like the whole book was screaming at him.

Sighing, Naruto hugged the book into his chest and closed his eyes tightly.

* * *

Naruto dragged himself to the hospital. He gave forced smiles to the patients. It was strange for everyone to see him like that because Naruto was always so genuine when it came to caring for others.

Naruto wasn't sure how long had it been since the last time he had seen him. He guessed that it was about two weeks. Two long weeks that had passed without hearing him, without touching him, without feeling him close...

Naruto wasn't sure how and when Sasuke had become a part of his life but now in his absence, it felt like nothing mattered anymore. He felt like floating in an unknown space. He felt like he couldn't hear or see anyone anymore because the dream of his face never left his eyes alone.

"Emergency operation!" Sakura shouted, pulling Naruto out of his thoughts.

Naruto gave a nod and started running to the operation rooms along with his doctor.

"Traffic accident," One of the nurses inside of the room informed. "His heart is about to give up."

Sakura nodded and together with Naruto they entered the room after getting sterilized. Once in the room, Naruto felt like frozen.

The patient was around his age. He had blond hair just like Naruto and he was about the same size as him. And he was dying… How long had he lived that he was dying? Had he fulfilled all of his wishes? Had he managed to touch his dreams? Had he loved enough? Had he shared enough?

What about Naruto? Was there a guarantee that he would live to see the next second? What he wasted wasn't simply time itself. It was _his_ life. It was his chance at happiness for once… Was he going to miss it?

Balling his hands into fists, Naruto walked ahead to help his coworkers.

* * *

Naruto checked his fridge and was pleased to find it empty. He pulled its cable from the socket before repeating the process with every electronic device in the apartment. He pulled the curtains close and walked to his bedroom.

He took his backpack and put a few necessary belongings inside along with his book. He put on his short, thick coat on and took his long scarf, putting it over his head and shoulders. He kneeled before his night stand and opened the drawer. Without hesitating, he reached inside and took the small, velvet box.

He opened the box and took the ring that was nestled inside of it. It shined under the dim lights of the room, causing Naruto's heart to beat quicker. Sighing shakily, Naruto put the ring on his left hand's ring finger.

It matched him perfectly and Naruto thought that it was meant to be there from the start.

"Kyuu," Naruto called out and found his cat beside the window he liked to sleep beside. "We are going."

Kyuubi didn't struggle as Naruto took him in his arms and placed him inside of his coat, his head sticking out under Naruto's.

"Are you comfy?" Naruto asked as he caressed his cat's head, getting a mewl in response.

Naruto smiled and walked to the door. He looked around for a last time and then wore his heavy boots before leaving the apartment.

"Naruto-kun," An elderly man was waiting for him outside. "I was really pleased with you."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled. "I really liked it here."

"Why you're moving then?" His landlord asked.

"Uhmm," Naruto smiled and waved his hand which carried his ring. "I need to be with… with _my husband_ , you know."

The man gasped. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Naruto smiled. "I'll come to visit you sometime."

The man nodded and waved as Naruto left.

Once outside, Naruto put on his helmet and wrapped his scarf over his head and shoulders, careful with keeping Kyuubi under it.

"Let's go," Naruto smiled and walked out to get his scooter under the heavy rain.

* * *

Sasuke took a small bottle of mineral water from his fridge and dragged himself to the living room, his feet screeching unpleasantly. The condo was warm all around so his naked feet felt good against the cool tiles.

He sighed as he looked at the TV with empty eyes.

It had been two weeks. Two unbearably long weeks since the last time Sasuke had seen him. He gazed at his jerking legs. He was about to show withdrawal symptoms of his absence.

What he was doing?

What he was eating?

What he was wearing?

Was he cold?

Was he happy?

Did someone bother him?

Sasuke bit his lips furiously before drinking the whole bottle in one go. The acid burned his throat and stomach but he welcomed the little pain.

Of course one of his man was tailing him around for safety precautions but that still didn't give Sasuke any comfort. What would he give to hold him in his arms right now and-

He frowned as the doorbell rang suddenly. It was nearly eight in the evening, who would want to disturb him now? Everybody knew how foul his mood was nowadays. Leaving the bottle on the coffee table, Sasuke walked to the door and opened it without lingering. Normally, it could be a fatal mistake but the whole building was full of his underlings that he knew they would never let inside someone dangerous.

When he saw his guest, his eyes widened and a gasp left his lips. "Angel?"

He was standing at his door. _His angel_ was standing at his door. He was soaked. His clothes were dripping from the pouring rain. Sasuke blinked as he saw a movement under black scarf his angel had wrapped around his shoulders and not a moment later, Kyuubi's orange head surfaced, mewling at him.

Naruto gulped as he looked up to Sasuke. His heartbeat quickening, he looked down before gazing into his eyes, a hesitant smile blossoming on his face.

"We…" Naruto gulped hardly, trying to get rid of the sudden dryness in his throat. "We came to you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened. For a while, the ability of speaking left him and he could only watch his angel's shy and hopeful face. And then a gasp left his lips, like he was breathing for the first time in weeks.

"Angel," Sasuke murmured and took Naruto in his arms tightly. "Welcome your home… Welcome, my love."

He hugged him for a long while and then cupping his cheeks, he kissed his sweet lips again and again. He only let go when Kyuubi started trashing and mewling.

Naruto giggled with rosy cheeks after hiccupping a few times.

"Come inside," Sasuke breathed and took his angel inside of _their_ home.

He took Naruto's bag and scarf and helped Kyuubi out of his bothering space. The cat looked around before walking ahead, intending to discover the new territory that was presented to him.

"He seems to like it here," Naruto commented and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders tightly as the dark haired man trapped him in his embrace once again.

"I missed you so much," Sasuke confessed, rubbing his cheek against Naruto's, loving the feel of his whiskers against his skin.

"Me too," Naruto whispered and then added, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I hurt you too much, didn't I? First being with her then by not acknowledging what we have and then not believing you."

"Shh," Sasuke put his fingers over Naruto's lips. "Nothing matters anymore. You are here, the rest of the world can burn down for all I care."

Naruto smiled softly as he caressed Sasuke's - _his husband's_ \- hair gently.

This man was so beautiful.

"You should change," Sasuke said suddenly and Naruto nodded. "Did you have dinner?"

Naruto shook his head. "Kyuubi, too. He should have his food and water somewhere he will like."

"Don't worry," Sasuke nodded, holding Naruto's hand, he guided him into the bedroom.

Naruto looked around and didn't resist as Sasuke took him to the walk in closet.

"These are yours," He said, pointing the right side of the big room. It was filled with specially picked clothes for Naruto.

Naruto only smiled. Somehow, Sasuke making a space in his closet for him without his knowledge didn't surprise him at all. "Thank you."

Sasuke smiled widely. Holding his angel's warm hand, he kissed his thin knuckles, especially lingering over the one which carried the ring.

"You change," Sasuke smiled. "And I'll prepare the dinner."

Naruto nodded as Sasuke left quickly.

He was about to skip his fucking feet as he walked to the kitchen. He felt like kissing his black fridge for being so black and he was about to laugh merrily because how fitting the sandwiches looked when he put them together.

He carried the plates he prepared to the coffee table of his living area and then called one of his man quickly.

"I want cat food, cat stuff, anything to do with cats," Sasuke demanded. "Be quick."

He turned back to the kitchen and made two mugs of tea, carrying them inside quickly.

"Smells good," Naruto commented as he emerged from the corridor. He was wearing black capris with a baggy t-shirt.

Sasuke shook his head with a smile. "I'm no good at food stuff."

Naruto smiled and sat on the floor beside the man who was watching him closely, as if still not believing him to be there. Chuckling softly, Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheeks, caressing them with his thumbs.

"I'll make sure you eat properly from now on, okay?" Naruto asked with his smiling voice.

Sasuke nodded dazedly. "I love you," He blurted out suddenly.

Naruto laughed softly and then whispered as he looked into Sasuke's eyes, "I love you, too."

Sasuke gasped. He was dead, wasn't he? His angel couldn't possibly tell him he loved him back, right? This was too good to be true. He wrapped his arms around his angel's warm body as his gentle arms circled around his neck.

"It feels good," Naruto commented as he held Sasuke, nuzzling his hair.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, face buried in his angel's neck.

"I like having someone," Naruto commented. "To care for."

Sasuke nodded without a word.

"To love for," Naruto kissed Sasuke's hair. "Trust with my life and start a family with."

Sasuke held his angel even tighter. "I'm your family."

"Yes," Naruto nodded and straightened when the doorbell rang.

Kissing his angel's forehead, Sasuke walked up to the door.

"Sasuke-sama!" A wakashu bowed down to him. "I brought everything you wanted!"

"Thanks," Sasuke nodded as he took the bags.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked enthusiastically.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was clear that he was new. "Angel, do you want anything?"

The young man looked inside, seeing Naruto for the first time.

Naruto smiled softly and waved at the young wakashu. "No, thanks! Sasuke, I think it's enough that he worked for today. He should go his home and rest."

Sasuke gave a nod and turned to the shocked wakashu. "You heard my bride. You're dismissed for the night."

The young man nodded quickly and bowed down as deep as he could. "Congratulations!"

Sasuke nodded and closed the door with a smirk.

He kneeled down and took out everything. "Kyuubi, come."

The cat run to Sasuke's side and started nosing and touching his new bed, food and toys.

"That's too much," Naruto commented as Sasuke settled down beside him.

Sasuke shook his head and turned the TV on as he grabbed his cold sandwich to eat.

Naruto gasped as he saw his favorite drama's opening credits. "I haven't been watching it these last weeks!"

"And I've never missed it," Sasuke said as he sipped his tea. Somehow, he had felt closer to his angel when he watched the pointless drama. He had even watched the episodes he hadn't seen before on the internet.

"Really?" Naruto cried. "You have to fill me in!"

"Then prepare for the huge bomb," Sasuke smirked.

"What?!" Naruto cried with wide eyes.

"The gardener's son is actually not his son," Sasuke explained with a frown. "He's the rich house owner's son. Now he feels like he's betraying his own brother by being with his wife."

"Oh my god," Naruto murmured with wide eyes. "I can't believe it!"

"I can," Sasuke nodded. "There was something strange going on from the start."

Naruto bit his lips. "Still... That's so strange! What he's going to do?"

"I don't know," Sasuke took another bite. "I think I would still help the one I love."

"But she's trying to get revenge on his brother!" Naruto protested as he ate his sandwich. "This is really good, Sasuke!"

"Who cares? You have to always support your other half," Sasuke said and then smirked. "Huh? See, your husband is not completely a lost cause."

Naruto blushed and then giggled. "Of course you are not!"

Sasuke only smiled.

As the night wore on, Naruto made popcorn for them and decided to put some pictures on the walls, saying that it wasn't a home unless it had some color and memories around. But Sasuke thought that it already looked like a home with Naruto walking around.

They watched a horror movie late into the night as they snuggled on the couch. It was enjoyable to them both. Sasuke held Naruto as tight as he could, afraid that his angel would disappear suddenly. Naruto held on as tight as he could. The warmness, the sheer love and the sense of belonging he felt was nothing like he could describe and nothing like he had ever experienced before.

He was surprised how he had lived without it for so long.

"I'm tired," Naruto commented as the movie neared its end. It was becoming too bloody for his liking.

"Let's go to bed," Sasuke said and stood up as he turned the TV off.

Holding onto his husband's hand, Naruto stood up. Dimming the lights, they walked to the bedroom together.

The bedroom was as spacy and simple as the rest of the condo. There was a big bed with its headboard against the wall and two doors which led to the closet and a bathroom. One side of the wall was completely covered with darkened glass, the city lights and the night sky was a breathtaking sight to enjoy.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke silently for a moment. His normally so confident husband looked lost as a child now. Naruto knew that from this point on, it was his turn to lead their relationship. Until now, Sasuke had chased after him. He had tried to show and prove his love to him. He hadn't hesitated to face death for him. But he had stopped the moment Naruto objected to him.

Now, it was Naruto who needed to show Sasuke what he meant to him. It was Naruto who needed to take the next step and reassure Sasuke of their love.

He walked to the bed without hesitance and lifted the covers under Sasuke's close watch and to his utter surprise, he took of his t-shirt and then his capris and lied down on the bed, clad in only black, lacy panties.

"It's comfy," He commented as he played with his hair. When he looked to the side, he could see the full moon shining into the room beautifully.

Sasuke was standing over the bed, watching his angel with wide eyes. He was here. He was here in Sasuke's bed finally. But Sasuke was at a loss. He wasn't sure what to do, how to behave.

But Naruto was there to solve his dilemmas.

"Sasuke, I'm cold," Naruto called out and held out a hand, looking at the dark haired man with soft eyes.

Sasuke bit his lips and then climbed on the bed, lying over his angel as his legs parted invitingly. They just watched each other for a while as if enchanted, their face inches apart.

Sasuke was the first to ruin the silence. "Black looks good on you."

Naruto giggled as he caressed Sasuke's cheeks with his fingertips. "Why, thank you. They are a present from my husband."

Sasuke shivered involuntarily. "So, you like them?"

Naruto smiled. "At first they were a bit strange. But now I like them because you like them."

Sasuke smiled back as he caressed Naruto's hair, his free hand rubbing the curve of his angel's side.

"It's still cold," Naruto whispered. "We have to share our body heat."

Sasuke sat back on his knees and took off his t-shirt and then his sweatpants without lingering.

Naruto blushed softly as his husband stood stark naked before him. He was perfect... But what drew his attention the most wasn't his marble looking body. It was the countless looking scars that marred his body, especially the five rounded scars that were around his heart.

"How could they hurt you this much?" Naruto murmured with cloudy eyes.

"I love these," Sasuke touched the deformed skin over his heart. "They brought you to me."

"When I saw your sleeping face I knew that you weren't just a patient," Naruto said and raised his hips as Sasuke tugged his panties down.

"I first felt your touch," Sasuke said, taking in his angel's perfect body. "And then heard your voice and I was sure that you were an angel. My own angel..."

"I don't know why I started talking to you," Naruto whispered as his hands started touching Sasuke's body, just like Sasuke's hands were memorizing his. "I just wanted you to know that there was someone out there for you."

"I wanted to wake up," Sasuke murmured as his lips wandered over his angel's flawless body. "I wanted to see you."

"I wanted to see your eyes," Naruto said as he kissed Sasuke's shoulder, then his strong biceps. "I love your eyes."

"I love your eyes," Sasuke echoed, kissing Naruto's rosy nipples as he found a small bottle in the night stand.

"When you opened them-" Naruto bit his lips as he felt his husband's fingers touching his entrance. "I-I was mesmerized. I th-thought about the stories you could tell me."

"I have no stories to tell," Sasuke said as he lied down beside Naruto, his fingers preparing him for what's to come. "But you are the most beautiful poem for me to read and analyze."

Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's fingers touching deeper inside of him. He held onto Sasuke's shoulders and their lips met in a slow kiss, showing what they felt to each other.

Naruto didn't hesitate to open his legs to Sasuke once again as his husband pulled his fingers out and positioned himself over his smaller body. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and nuzzled his hair.

"You showed me what love is," He whispered into Sasuke's ear as his hands held onto his curvy hips. "But I want more," Naruto moaned as he felt his husband's hardness against his hole. "- _Yes_."

That was all the encouragement Sasuke needed. He held his angel as tight as he could and eased inside slowly. A gasp left his lips as he sheathed inside of his lover fully. He was going crazy. His angel was so warm inside. He gripped Sasuke so tightly that Sasuke felt like he never wanted to let him go.

Naruto held onto his husband as tight as he could. There were so many things he felt. But he couldn't voice any of them. Between his pants, hiccups started shaking his body.

Sasuke pressed his lips against his angel's throat, waiting silently for his hiccups to subdue.

He looked into his eyes and brushed his angel's sweaty hair. "You okay?"

Naruto gulped and nodded with half lidded eyes.

Sasuke smiled softly. "I'm going to move now, okay?"

Naruto nodded again. "G-Go slow."

"Yeah, baby," Sasuke nodded, kissing the corner his angel's lips. "I love you so fucking much."

The rest was hazy to Naruto. He was panting and moaning constantly and sometimes calling out to Sasuke and his husband never faltered with reminding that he was there with him. His lips were pressed up against Naruto's ear and he kept telling him how much he loved him, how precious he was and how he belonged to Sasuke now.

Naruto held onto Sasuke's shoulders and his hands slid down on his sweaty back, feeling the muscles as they tensed up and then relaxed with Sasuke's sensual movements. Sometimes, he looked to the side and saw the full moon witnessing their love.

He loved the way Sasuke's body covered his own like a blanket. He loved the way he caressed his hair and sometimes tangled his fingers in it to guide his head so he could access Naruto's lips easier. When the sun came up, Naruto would be embarrassed about it, but now he loved hearing the way their naked bodies moved against each other. He loved hearing the bed cracking and Sasuke's naked skin slapping against his own. But at some point, he felt like drowning with the sensations that washed over him. And then he heard Sasuke's voice once again.

"It's okay, angel," It was a bit breathy and strained. "Let go now."

And Naruto did so. He wasn't sure what was happening but he nearly passed out as the tightness in his abdomen left his body just as warmness filled him inside.

For a while, the world stood still. Naruto blinked repeatedly to regain his focus but he was losing the fight against sleep quickly.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke whispered as he caressed his angel's hair gently. "Love you so much, baby."

Naruto let out a deep sigh as he closed his heavy eyelids finally. "L-Love you, too."

Sasuke only smiled.

* * *

 **Ohhh... It's one of those times for me. The need to hide is too much to ignore lol. But this time, we focused on emotions rather than actions which I like. As I said, only two chaps left to go and we will be finished. Next chapter everything goes down! Thank you so much for reading! See you next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sasuke own the sunshine.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, M-preg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! This is the last one before we finish the story. The timing was perfect because at work, things are getting hectic so I'll be able to finish my work before starting a new story. Thank you so much for your reviews, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Naruto sighed deeply as he snuggled deeper into the soft pillow under his head. It was so warm and comfortable, he didn't want to wake up. He smiled softly as he felt lips pressing against his shoulder, neck and then between his shoulder blades.

He parted his eyes and was greeted with Sasuke's breathtaking smile.

"Good morning, angel," Sasuke said softly, kissing Naruto's lips.

Naruto kissed back and then buried his face in the pillow. How he was going to ever face Sasuke after last night? He was so embarrassed...

He had fallen asleep after their first lovemaking and Sasuke had woken him up again in the middle of the night with his kisses and touches, wanting more. And Naruto had given him more. He had given himself to his husband over and over again, building the intimacy of their relationship.

Sasuke chuckled and lied down beside his angel, holding him tightly. He caressed his naked back soothingly. He had woken up earlier, taken a shower and watched his angel sleep for some time. He was just so beautiful...

"I've prepared you a hot bath," Sasuke murmured as he kissed Naruto's temple.

Naruto nodded. "What time is it?"

"Noon," Sasuke said and before Naruto could panic, he added, "I called your hospital and taken you a yearly vacation."

"Oh," Naruto nodded. "Sensei will be angry with me."

Sasuke frowned. "I don't like how they treat you there. I don't want you to go again."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "What do you suggest? Want me to be your housewife?"

Sasuke smirked. "Wouldn't complain... But I have something else in my mind."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Sasuke shook his head with a smile and picked his angel up, carrying him to the bathroom. True to his word, the jacuzzi was filled with steamy water. Naruto sighed as Sasuke placed him in the water, the warmness helping to soothe the pain he felt in his hips.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead gently. "Is it good?"

Naruto sighed in bliss as he nodded.

"I'll prepare our breakfast now," Sasuke said and left after kissing Naruto's brow.

Naruto soaked in the water completely with a smile.

He felt so good, so happy, so complete. It was like he had found the missing part in his life and everything had gained their meaning with Sasuke. Naruto giggled as he played with the bubbles.

Life was finally good to him.

* * *

"Yeah, prepare everything for us and we will be there in an hour or so," Sasuke said as he put the last plate on kitchen's table. "Don't let anyone hear about this."

Sasuke ended the call and put his phone in his pocket.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as he walked into the kitchen.

He was wearing his brand new clothes which included black leggings, knee high black boots and a thin, black turtleneck that reached his mid thighs.

"Did I tell you that black looks good on you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Naruto blushed softly and then laughed. "Yeah, last night you were bragging about that."

"Well, it does," Sasuke stole a kiss. "Let's eat and then we need to go."

"Where?" Naruto asked again as he sat beside the table, sipping his tea.

"Somewhere I've been meaning to take you for a long time," Sasuke said with a smirk. "And then in the evening, there is a family gathering we need to attend."

Naruto blinked. "Family gathering?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "Once a year, all of the families within the business gather together for some talk and warming up. The head hosts the gathering who is my father and as his son, I'm required to attend."

"Am I allowed to come?" Naruto asked as he ate his plate slowly.

"Of course you are," Sasuke replied. "We are married. Wherever I go, you come with me."

Naruto smiled softly as he nodded.

"Since you are my spouse, everyone will have to respect you," Sasuke said. "Do not hesitate to put people in their places if someone wrongs you in any way. You are the Wakagashira's spouse and the Kumicho's bride, you are above all."

Naruto nodded with wide eyes. He needed some time before he could learn everybody's ranks and positions properly.

Sasuke stood up and kneeled beside his lovely angel, caressing his hair. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

Naruto giggled with rosy cheeks. "Only a million times."

"Then I need to tell it a billion more times," Sasuke said and kissed his angel's sweet lips.

Naruto kissed Sasuke back with a smile. He made Naruto so happy even with just a look.

"I'll change and then we will go, okay?" Sasuke asked and left as Naruto nodded.

Naruto stood up with a smile and took a painkiller Sasuke had left for him. He placed the small breakfast plates back in the fridge and then put their dirty plates in the dishwasher before starting to look for his cat. He found him snuggled up on the corner of the comfortable l-couch of the living area.

"Kyuu?" He sat beside the chubby cat and started caressing his back, making him purr. "Do you like your new home?"

Kyuubi purred deeper in response.

"Do you like your daddy Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Kyuubi mewled shortly, chewing his new toy.

"He's spoiling you too much," Naruto commented and looked up as Sasuke walked back to him. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie.

"Let's get going," Sasuke called and Naruto stood up with a nod. Sasuke opened the sliding door of the hall stand and pointed at the countless looking, different colored coats. "These are for you."

Naruto laughed. Sasuke hadn't forgotten anything, had he?

He wore a black trench coat and put on sunglasses with Sasuke's advice. It had started snowing once again, Sasuke wouldn't like it if anything happened to his angel's eyes. Holding their leather gloved hands, they left the condo together.

They walked to the elevators and went down to the first floor which was the closed parking lot for Sasuke.

"Ohh," Naruto looked around with wide eyes. "You have so many cars, Sasuke!"

"They are also yours now," Sasuke responded.

"I don't have a car driving license," Naruto admitted softly.

"I'll teach you and you can get your license as soon as possible," Sasuke said as he stopped before a bulletproof jeep. "I would rather have you drive a protected car."

Naruto climbed into the front seat as Sasuke took the driver's side.

Naruto played with the engine's sound system on their way, humming to the popular songs Sasuke heard for the first time. He often warned Sasuke about the lights and sometimes lectured him about the importance of obeying the law, making Sasuke smile every now or then.

He pulled in front of a building which Karin was waiting by.

"Karin-san!" Naruto cried happily. "It's been a while!"

"Yeah!" Karin smiled and hugged Naruto back as the blonde embraced him excitedly. "How are you?"

"Good!" Naruto chirped.

Karin smiled as she led the two inside. "I can't believe you agreed to marry Sasuke."

Naruto blushed. "He's a nice husband."

"I'm sure he is," Karin smirked as she passed by corridors and finally entered a room where a man with a red robe was waiting for them.

"Welcome," The man smiled. "Are you ready?"

Naruto looked around confusedly. He blinked as Sasuke put a band in his hair which had a short, white tulle which covered his eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto squeaked.

Sasuke kissed his angel soothingly. "We are here to complete a needless procedure. We sign and we go home."

Naruto walked to the table with wide eyes and sat down side by side with Sasuke.

"We need at least two witnesses," The red robed man smiled.

Karin looked around and saw another man in the room, moping the floors.

"Excuse me!" Karin walked to the man quickly. "Could you please help us?"

"S-Sure," The man nodded and sat by the table along with Karin.

"Now, we can start," The registrar opened a book. "We are here to witness the union between Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Kyushu. I'm going to cut this short."

Sasuke nodded approvingly.

"Naruto Namikaze, do you take Sasuke Kyushu as your spouse?" The registrar asked to the blushing blonde.

Naruto gulped. His heart was about to give up. He couldn't follow what was happening... But he had already agreed to be Sasuke's life companion, hadn't he? His finger was on his finger and his lover was beside him. There was nothing to be afraid of.

"I do," Naruto replied after taking a deep breath.

"Yes!" Karin clapped loudly with a huge smile.

"Sasuke Kyushu, do you take Naruto Namikaze as your spouse?" The registrar asked Sasuke with a smile.

"I do," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Then I announce you a married couple in front of the law!" The registrar said loudly and everyone clapped heatedly.

"Do you witness this union?" The registrar asked the witnesses this time.

"I do!" Karin shouted and the man agreed with a nod.

"Then please sign here and here," He pointed the places Naruto and Sasuke needed to sign and then handed his registration book to the witnesses for them to sign. "Here," He handed Naruto a red, small book. "Your family registration."

"Th-Thank you," Naruto took it with shaking hands and then turned to Sasuke.

With a smile, Sasuke pushed away the tulle that was covering his angel's eyes and then cupping his cheeks, he kissed his forehead lingeringly. "You completely belong to me now."

A hiccup left Naruto's lips, and then another. He buried his face in Sasuke's chest and snuggled up to him, demanding him to make Naruto okay. And Sasuke complied immediately. He held Naruto as tight as he could and kissed his hair again and again.

"Naruto Kyushu," Sasuke said with a smile. "Does it sound good to you?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "It d- _hic_ -oes."

"Good," Sasuke smiled. "Jiraiya will go crazy when he hears about this."

"Will he like me?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Of course he will," Sasuke reassured. "He already knows how perfect you are for me."

Naruto nodded with a soft smile.

"Smile here!" Karin called and the newlywed couple turned to her as she took their photos for them. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Naruto smiled and hugged back as she wrapped her arms around him.

Naruto was happier than he could describe. He couldn't believe how Sasuke made him more. He had a family now, a warm home and even friends. It was like his deepest dreams were coming true.

"Let's go somewhere nice," Sasuke said as they left the building.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Karin-san, please join us!"

"I can't," Karin smiled back. "I need to organize something for tonight's gathering."

"Oh, a surprise?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yup!" Karin nodded. "Everyone will be shocked!"

"I can't wait," Naruto smiled.

"I'll see you two tonight," Karin smiled and after a wave, she left to get her car.

"She's really nice," Naruto commented as they settled in the car once again.

Sasuke nodded, taking off quickly.

Naruto gazed at his ring and played with it distractedly with a smile. He looked up as Sasuke grabbed his hand raised it to his lips for a lingering kiss.

"Don't ever take this off," He said without taking his eyes off the road.

"I won't," Naruto smiled. "You too… You are _kind of_ -" Naruto blushed. "Handsome. Don't take your ring off so people will know that you are married."

Sasuke laughed heartedly. "Kind of handsome? Thanks for the compliment."

Naruto puffed his cheeks out and faced his window. "You are my husband. I can do anything I want with you."

Sasuke chuckled. "Sure you can."

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked after a while.

"I thought we could see the ocean," Sasuke responded. "And then have dinner somewhere before attending the gathering."

Naruto gasped. "I've seen it only a handful times!"

"We can go somewhere warm if you want?" Sasuke suggested.

"Like a honeymoon?" Naruto questioned excitedly.

"Yeah, like that," Sasuke nodded with a smile.

"Somewhere where it's always sunny with white sand and blue-green ocean?" Naruto questioned with wide eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh again. "Just like that."

"But it'll be too expensive," Naruto said with a frown.

"Money is not something you need to concern yourself over anymore," Sasuke said.

"What of Kyuubi?" Naruto questioned.

"Juugo can look after him for us," Sasuke replied. "He loves animals."

Naruto was silent for a while and then a huge smile covered his face. "Then we are going!"

"I was hoping you would say that," Sasuke said with a smirk. "I can't wait to see you in a bikini."

Naruto opened his mouth but no words left his lips. His cheeks reddened as he glared at his husband.

Sasuke laughed once again as hiccups filled the air.

Life was _so_ good.

* * *

The family gathering was being held in the most luxurious hotel of the city. It was at the top floor in the biggest ballroom the hotel could offer and it was way more elegant than Naruto had imagined.

"Do I look suitable?" Naruto whispered Sasuke as they headed to the double gates of the ballroom.

"You look breathtaking," Sasuke promised and wrapped an arm around his angel's waist, holding him against his side tightly.

"Only to you," Naruto smiled.

"Welcome, Sasuke-sama!" The doorkeepers bowed down as deep as they could.

"Thanks," Sasuke nodded and they entered inside without lingering.

Naruto's eyes widened.

There were oval shaped tables everywhere and it was full of chatting, eating, drinking people. There was an empty area, which was probably a dance floor and against the wall, there was a big, white curtain screen. There was an orchestra beside the screen and they were playing a soft dining music.

As they passed by the tables, people stopped eating and stood up immediately, bowing down to the Wakagashira. Sasuke nodded at the people and came to a halt as they approached Jiraiya. He had a red face and he was laughing loudly along with other people at his table.

"Kumicho," Sasuke called.

The white haired man looked around and then smiled as he put his glass on the table. He stood up immediately and approached the newlyweds. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke bowed down immediately and copying his husband, Naruto bowed along with him.

Jiraiya laughed loudly and patted both of their backs. "Rise!"

They complied, Sasuke smirking at his father as Naruto watched him shyly through his bangs.

"Naruto, meet with my father," Sasuke gestured the Oyabun. "Jiraiya Kyushu."

"I already know him," Naruto smiled. "I saw him frequently when you were in the hospital, though I doubt he knows me."

"That's fine," Sasuke smiled and gazed at his father. "Father, meet my spouse and your bride, Naruto _Kyushu_."

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he gasped. "Sasuke! What are you saying?"

"We got married today, that's what I'm saying," Sasuke smirked.

Jiraiya gasped once again and then wrapped his arms around them both, hugging them tightly. "This is the best news I've heard in years!"

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto smiled, happy that his husband's father accepted him easily.

"You are so beautiful," Jiraiya commented as he took Naruto's face between his hands.

A light pinkness dusted Naruto's cheeks. "Thank you, sir."

"Drop that nonsense," Jiraiya smiled. "I'm your father now."

Smiling back, Naruto nodded. "Yes, father."

Jiraiya hugged Naruto tightly. "You're going to be so good for my son."

"I hope so," Naruto hugged back.

It was so strange. Thanks to Sasuke Naruto had gained a whole family, he felt like crying with happiness.

"Of course I have a request from you," Jiraiya whispered.

Naruto nodded wildly. "If I can help it!"

"I want heirs," Jiraiya whispered. "Give me beautiful, strong grandchildren, okay?"

Naruto blushed furiously. "Th- _hic_ -at…"

Sasuke chuckled and hugged his angel, letting him hide his face in his chest. "We got married just a couple hours ago… I haven't gotten enough of him yet. I'm not ready to share him with anyone, even if it's my own children."

"Sa- _hic_ -suke!" Naruto cried into his husband's chest, pinching his sides.

Sasuke laughed along with Jiraiya.

"What's happening?" A new voice joined the conversation, causing Naruto to leave his hiding place.

"This is Kakashi," Sasuke introduced the newcomer. "He was my teacher when I was a child."

"I prefer to be called master," Kakashi smiled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Can't you be serious every once in a while?"

"I sometimes am," Kakashi smirked and then looked at Naruto. "You are cute."

Naruto blushed. "Th-Thank you, Kakashi-san."

"Is he the impossible love?" Kakashi whispered to his former student.

Sasuke rolled his eyes once again. "We are married."

Kakashi smirked lazily. "Not that impossible, huh?"

"You are boring," Sasuke said. "Get lost."

Kakashi laughed loudly and dragged Jiraiya back to the table where they started a drinking competition.

"Don't mind them," Sasuke said to his angel. "They are kind of strange, I know, but you can trust them both."

"They are lovely," Naruto smiled and rubbed Sasuke's arm as somebody demanded his husband's attention. "You go, I'll join father and Kakashi-san."

"Okay," Kissing his angel's forehead, Sasuke left quickly.

Naruto sighed and then smiled. He was about to walk to the table when someone crashed into him.

"I'm sorry! Are you-" His eyes widened as he turned around to help the person. "Hinata…"

Her eyes widened in surprise before hardening quickly. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto blinked, taken aback.

"Did you follow me here?" She asked, tying her arms over her chest.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and mimicked her. "Why should I?"

"This is a private gathering," Hinata reminded. "I don't understand how they let anyone inside."

"I'm not anyone," Naruto said with raised eyebrows. "I'm Naruto Kyushu."

Hinata scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm your Wakagashira's spouse and Kumicho's bride," Naruto smiled sweetly. "I guess that makes me _more_ than you."

Hinata's eyes widened. "What? Wh-When?"

Naruto shrugged and then smiled. "I guess I'm still worth someone's love."

Hinata gritted her teeth with a frown.

"Anyway," Naruto waved a hand as he turned to the table. "I'll see you around I guess."

Naruto walked to the table with a confident smile. He felt like he had closed a book that didn't give him any insight of life at all.

"Do you want to drink something?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto sat by them.

"Something non-alcoholic," Naruto replied. "And you too. From what I've seen, you drink too much, father."

Jiraiya chuckled. "I drink from happiness! I have two sons now!"

Naruto smiled. "Thank you so much. Still, that's not an excuse."

"Ohh, you've crashed into a hard stone," Kakashi joked.

"You too," Naruto frowned. "You're drinking non-stop!"

"Don't mind them," Sasuke said as he sat by his angel. "They are beyond salvation."

"Still…" Naruto bit his lips angrily.

Sasuke smirked and took Naruto under his arm. "You are such a mother hen, I love it."

"Be quiet!" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke smirked and pressed his lips against his angel's ear. "It turns me on."

Naruto gritted his teeth and elbowed his husband's stomach painfully. "Don't be shameless!"

Sasuke chuckled, wrapping his arms around his angel. He just loved him so much.

"Who are they?" Naruto whispered after a while, pointing at the other occupants of the table with his eyes.

"She's Tsunade," Sasuke whispered to his angel. The woman was currently beating up Jiraiya in the drinking game. "She's an Onna-Oyabun."

"What's that?" Naruto whispered.

"That means a woman Oyabun," Sasuke explained. "They are so very rare. I myself only know of Tsunade. She owns a group smaller than ours."

Naruto nodded.

"Beside her is Shizune," Sasuke kept his explanations. "She's Tsunade's right hand man."

"You mean woman," Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke smiled back.

"What of him?" Naruto looked at the long haired man who was gazing at Sasuke once a while. "He looks like he wants to eat you up."

Sasuke laughed heartedly. "He's Orochimaru. He also leads another group. These three people own the country."

Naruto nodded with wide eyes.

"But our group is bigger than any other, which places us over them," Sasuke ended his words as his angel nodded at him once again.

"Okay," Jiraiya stood up and walked to the empty dance floor. "Everyone!"

Everybody stopped their chatting and eating and looked at Jiraiya.

"It's been a nice year," Jiraiya smiled. "I hope our family will stay strong and keep growing up."

Every guest smiled and nodded, some clasping in agreement.

"I've received such good news tonight," Jiraiya smiled. "Sasuke, Naruto, come here please."

Smirking, Sasuke stood up and holding his angel's hand, he walked up to his father's side.

Jiraiya clasped Sasuke's shoulder and smiled widely. "My son Sasuke got married with my new son Naruto. Kyushu family has a new bride after years!"

There were murmurs and simultaneous gasps in the room, causing Naruto to stand closer to Sasuke. And then everybody started clapping loudly, congratulating the new Kyushu couple.

"I'm glad that everybody seems happy with our marriage," Sasuke started talking after Jiraiya returned to his table, holding Naruto tightly against his side. "But for tonight, I have another information I would like to share with all of you."

Naruto blinked, looking up to his husband confusedly.

"You know that a couple of months ago, I was shot by an unknown person, right?" Sasuke questioned and as he gained everyone's attention, he added, "Their identity is not unknown anymore."

Naruto's eyes widened. What Sasuke was trying to do? Before he could ask, he saw Karin behind a laptop at the back of the room and not a moment later, the projector started working, giving life to the white screen.

"Hiashi Hyuuga," Sasuke called out, looking at the man sharply. "Would you mind lightening us about your secret activities and why you wanted to kill your Wakagashira?"

A stunned silence took over the room.

" _Hyuuga!_ " Jiraiya roared, jumping to his feet, Tsunade and Orochimaru standing up with him. "Explain yourself!"

Hiashi stood up, his eyes wide. "He's trying to dirty our name!"

Sasuke smirked. "Why should I?"

"Because you're jealous of us, that's why!" Hinata hissed, standing behind her father along with her cousin.

"Tch," Sasuke clicked his tongue. "I'm not here to listen the insults of a wannabe yakuza girl."

Hinata gasped.

"Watch your words!" Neji shouted.

"Hosa!" Jiraiya cut in. "Shut up when your superiors talk."

"Yes, sir," Neji gritted his teeth.

"Anyway," Sasuke continued with a smirk. "There is something else I need you to see."

Hiashi gritted his teeth as Jiraiya nodded.

"Karin, if you please," Sasuke called out and his Fuku gave a thumbs up as the screen changed, showing a dark area, probably out of the city. There were unfriendly looking trees everywhere, with countless looking armed men waiting around.

"What's this?" Hiashi asked, alarmed.

"A special live broadcast just for you," Sasuke smirked and gave his order as Juugo appeared on the screen. "Juugo, it's harvest time."

Juugo gave a nod and nodded at the other men around him.

The whole saloon was silent as they watched the screen with wide eyes.

Juugo walked further into the woods and soon, shouts and gunshot sounds filled the saloon as Juugo's men met with resistance.

Naruto closed a hand over his mouth, barely holding back a scream and Sasuke took him in his arms immediately, letting him hide his face in his chest as he covered his ears with his hands.

Almost all of the saloon was on their feet now, talking about what they were seeing with their own eyes.

Juugo stopped as they reached dark farms and faced the camera, looking at it directly.

"Juugo," Sasuke called out calmly. "What they grow there?"

" _Opium poppies_ ," Juugo answered clearly after listening to Sasuke through his small earphone. Plugging a flower, he showed it to the camera, letting everyone see the plant.

Sasuke heard loud gasps but he paid them no heed. "What do they do with those poppies?"

" _They produce heroin_ ," Juugo answered as he threw the flower away.

"And who owns those farms?" Sasuke asked.

" _Hyuuga_ ," Juugo replied.

"What?" Jiraiya hissed. "Hiashi?"

The man couldn't answer. He was too shocked to move even a muscle.

"Even if it's strictly forbidden by our Kumicho?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

Juugo gave a nod.

"Get rid of them," Sasuke ordered.

Juugo gave another nod and everybody watched as a few men scattered around, pouring liquid gas over the poppies. Lighting his lighter, Juugo threw it at the wet poppies. The flowers took the small spark easily and a big fire started immediately, swallowing the farms as the flames lit up the night sky.

Hinata cried in fright as Neji watched scenery confusedly.

"Did you enjoy that?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"That proves nothing," Hiashi hissed.

"Yeah, I know," Sasuke smirked. "That's why I have something else to show."

Karin was quick to return to her computer and then, she gave another thumbs up as the scenery changed once again, revealing Suigetsu's face on the screen.

"Hey, Suigetsu," Sasuke called out.

" _Am I on TV?_ " Suigetsu shouted. " _Fuck, I knew I would be discovered someday. I'm too handsome for my own good!_ "

Sasuke and Karin rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Why don't you proceed?" Sasuke asked as kind as he could muster.

Suigetsu saluted and gestured his men to follow him. They left the dark wood they were waiting in and walked as fast as possible, big walls entering the vision of the witnesses. Suigetsu raised a finger to his lips, signaling his men to be silent as he raised his sniper. Without wasting a second, he took down the three men that were guarding the gates easily.

They approached the gates and Suigetsu pushed the button on the side, the gates opening slowly.

Suigetsu was quick to shoot the wandering men inside and they entered the biggest warehouse without a hitch. Inside, they weren't that lucky. Guns were raised and the cries and shouts were heard once again.

"Go down the corridor, turn left, search the rooms," Sasuke ordered.

Suigetsu nodded. They scattered around and started searching the rooms, sometimes a few gunshots echoing in the room.

" _Here!_ " There were simultaneous exclamations.

" _One by one_ ," Suigetsu ordered and stepped aside, letting everyone in the ballroom see the laboratory he was inside in. " _This place is pretty big_."

Jiraiya was boiling with rage and his family members were too shocked to even mutter a word.

" _What is this?_ " Suigetsu mumbled and grabbed a small package that had white in it. " _What is Hyuuga family symbol doing here?_ "

He held the package to the camera, letting everyone see the emblem. It was common between the heroin producers. Most of the users had their own preferred brands of heroin so the emblem worked as their brand name.

There was a sudden noise in the background and Suigetsu run to the side. When he returned to the vision of the camera, he had a trembling, white coated man under his arm.

" _Wow, you look like a s_ _cientist_ ," Suigetsu commented. " _Do tell me, whom you work for?"_

The man looked at the camera with wide eyes and then shook his head.

" _Aww, come on!_ " Suigetsu shook the man. " _No need to worry. Hyuuga's already going down, don't let them take you along_."

The man gulped and then spoke with a shaky voice. " _Hiashi-sama will k-kill me_."

" _Don't worry_ ," Suigetsu patted the man's head. " _We are here as per Sasuke Kyushu-sama's orders, you do know him, right?_ "

The man nodded with wide eyes.

" _If you don't talk, I'll kill you_ ," Suigetsu said naturally. " _If you talk, I'll let you go as we take down your boss. The choice is yours_."

The man gulped again and then nodded. " _Hiashi-sama is our boss. Hinata-sama controls the process and traffic_."

There were loud gasps in the ball room.

" _What of his other girl and Neji?_ " Suigetsu questioned.

" _They are out of this_ ," He answered.

" _Why?_ " Suigetsu questioned with a frown.

" _Hinata-sama wants to take over after her father,_ " The man said quickly.

" _Hmm,_ " Suigetsu nodded and turned to the camera, waiting for orders.

"Burn that place down," Sasuke hissed.

Suigetsu nodded and the screen darkened as Karin cut the connection.

"I have nothing else to say," Sasuke said coldly, facing the shocked Hyuugas.

Crying frustratedly, Hiashi reached for his gun. Sasuke was quick to push Naruto behind his back and stand before him, shielding him with his own body.

"Don't you dare!" Jiraiya roared.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and peeked through Sasuke's shoulder, his eyes widening at the sight. Hiashi was pointing his gun at Sasuke while all of Jiraiya's men raised their guns at him. Naruto wanted to stay before his husband but Sasuke held him where he was.

"Stay," Sasuke whispered. "Don't worry."

Jiraiya walked up to Hiashi and slapped him across the face harshly, causing him to drop his gun.

"You snake!" He hissed. "How dare you go against my orders? How dare you try to kill my son?!"

"He's just a street rat!" Hiashi shouted.

Jiraiya gritted his teeth and signaled two of his men. "Take care of him and then feed him to fishes. I don't want to see him ever again."

His men nodded and dragged him away despite his protests.

"And you," Jiraiya glared at the wide eyed Hinata. "You should join your father as well…"

"No!" Hinata cried, taking a few steps back.

"Kakashi," Jiraiya called without taking his eyes off of the girl.

Nodding, Kakashi walked to Hinata and grabbed her elbow tightly, ready to take her out and finish her off.

"Stop!" Naruto cried, shocking everyone.

"Angel," Sasuke hissed urgently. "Don't step in."

Naruto shook his head and holding his husband's hand, he walked to Jiraiya's side.

"Father, I know she's done so many bad things but can't you spare her?" Naruto asked softly.

He couldn't forgive her. No, never. But he still couldn't let them kill her just like that. She needed to be judged by the law and put into jail.

Jiraiya was silent for a while.

"I want three of them," He announced suddenly.

Some people flinched as Kakashi nodded.

"Give her to a wakashu and strip her of her name," Jiraiya ordered.

Kakashi nodded again and dragged away the protesting woman.

"Thank you father!" Naruto smiled.

Jiraiya winked at his bride and then stood before Neji who was looking at the ground stubbornly.

"Neji, you are fine man," He said. "Just like your father."

Neji's head shot up at the mention of his father.

Jiraiya smiled softly. "He was such a brave warrior and a man of morals."

Neji nodded without a word.

"I make you my new Shateigashira," Jiraiya announced loudly. "Eliminate who you can't trust within your family."

Neji bowed down deeply. "I can't accept that title."

"Yes you can and you will," Jiraiya smirked. "I trust you."

Gulping, Neji nodded.

"So," Jiraiya called loudly. "Let's keep on with our party!"

Everybody returned their chatting and having fun but Sasuke and Naruto didn't stay for long. Just as they had come, they left holding hands side by side.

"What father meant by three of them?" Naruto questioned as they walked out.

"They are going to cut three of her fingers for each wrong she did," Sasuke explained calmly.

Naruto gasped. "What?"

"This is the least punishment she could get," Sasuke said and then looked at his angel with the corners of his eyes. "Stop talking about her. I don't like it."

Naruto smiled mischievously. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"You are _mine_ ," Sasuke said with a frown. "I don't like the thought of you even thinking of any other."

Naruto giggled with rosy cheeks, raising on his tiptoes, he kissed his husband's cheek. "I love you _so_ much."

"Of course you do," Sasuke said and couldn't help his smile.

"It's snowing again," Naruto commented as he looked up.

"Hmm," Sasuke nodded, holding his angel as close as possible.

"Let's walk home!" Naruto suggested with a smile.

"Sure," Sasuke smiled back.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and leaned into his chest as Sasuke placed an arm over his shoulders, holding him as tight as he could.

The night was cold, but they had each other keep their hearts warm.

* * *

 **We finished another chapter. Next chapter we will see a baby! :3 It's going to be more like an epilogue so if you don't like m-preg, you can take this chap as the last one! Thank you so much for reading, I'll see you next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naru-baby. Sasuke does.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the last chapter! There will be a long note at the end of the chapter. I'm so sorry for not replying to your reviews personally for the last chapter. Today work was hectic for me. So, for the last time, please enjoy!**

* * *

" _Wake up_ …"

Naruto heard a soft whisper and then felt the gentle touch of lips against his cheek, the soft lips kissing his marks one by one.

" _Angel_ …"

Naruto parted his eyes slowly, his husband's handsome face and breathtaking smile covering his vision.

"Yeah," Sasuke kept whispering as he kissed the tip of his angel's button nose. "Good morning, my love."

Naruto sighed deeply and blinked a few times, trying to clear his mind.

"Are you still sleepy?" Sasuke asked with an adorning smile before kissing his angel's exposed shoulder.

Naruto nodded without a word and tangled a hand in Sasuke's thick hair as his husband buried his face in his neck.

"Then don't go," Sasuke said. "Stay here in our warm bed. Do the things you like. Go to see around and hang out with people. Think of me all day long… How about that?"

Naruto nodded as he sat up on the bed. "Good morning."

"Morning, angel," Sasuke breathed and kissed Naruto's plump lips like he was taking a deep, fresh breath.

Naruto kissed his husband back with a soft smile.

Five months of marriage and Sasuke was still trying to get him to leave the hospital. Naruto had told him many times that he liked his job, he liked helping people and Sasuke needed to be a little more understanding. He knew his need to have Naruto all to himself, so Naruto tried to provide him with his love and care as much as he could.

Naruto held onto his husband's shoulders as Sasuke picked his naked body up and carried him to the bathroom for a morning shower.

As always, Naruto made sure to touch his husband a lot and let him hold him as long as he wanted. He washed Sasuke's hair gently and kissed back whenever Sasuke's insistent lips touched his own. They hugged under the warm water and stayed inside for a long while.

"No night shift tonight, right?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto helped him to get dressed.

"No," Naruto shook his head with a smile. Sasuke _despised_ night shifts.

"Good," Sasuke grunted as Naruto adjusted his tie.

Naruto giggled. "Let's have breakfast."

Sasuke nodded and they walked to the kitchen together. They had a small but fulfilling breakfast. It was as joyful as their every day.

Sometimes Naruto couldn't believe how his life had turned out to be. Sasuke had made everything perfect. He couldn't think of going on without him anymore. He was Naruto's everything and he tried to make him happy as much as he could.

After saying their goodbyes to Kyuubi, they left hand in hand. As usual, Sasuke took him to the hospital personally. In the evenings, he came to take him and when he couldn't because of a business he needed to take care of, he sent Naruto a car for his use.

"So," Naruto smiled at his husband as they stood before the hospital gates. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Nine hours and fifteen minutes later," Sasuke supplied immediately.

Naruto laughed softly and cupped his husband's cheeks. "You are _sooo_ adorable. I love you."

After getting to know his husband further, Naruto had realized how insecure he sometimes could be. His insecurities always concerned Naruto. He feared of losing him. He feared of Naruto leaving him and not loving him anymore. They were all unnecessary but Naruto knew that his husband's fears were reflections of his past. Sasuke didn't show it, but Naruto knew how his mother's abandon affected him. She was like an invisible wall Sasuke couldn't get over.

Naruto knew that he needed to do something to help him... But how?

"I love you more," Sasuke responded, taking his angel in his arms tightly.

Naruto hugged back and kissed Sasuke's neck, causing him to shiver.

"Naruto!"

They looked to the side to see Sakura standing over the stairs, looking at them with a frown.

"I hate her," Sasuke hissed.

"I'm coming sensei!" Naruto called and then looked at his husband. "Don't say that!"

"She's jealous of you!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Why should she be? She's a doctor and I'm just a nurse."

"Stop saying that," Sasuke frowned. "You're so beautiful and perfect. That's why she's jealous."

Naruto shook his head and then smiled. "And I have you… Now smile for me, my husband?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile slowly. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yup," Naruto nodded. Raising on his tiptoes, he kissed Sasuke's lips quickly. "See you!"

Sasuke waved after his angel till he left his eyeshot. He grabbed his phone as he settled in his car.

"Are the documents ready?" He smirked as he started the car. "Good."

* * *

"I'm so tired," Naruto moaned as he left the hospital along with his fellow nurses.

But as soon as he saw his husband waiting for him, he forgot all about his weariness. He run to his Sasuke with a huge smile and threw himself in his arms.

"Sasuke!" He cried happily. "Can we get hamburgers for dinner?"

His husband chuckled and caressed his back. "Of course."

"Yes!" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke laughed softly. Kissing his angel's forehead, he handed him the thin case he was holding. "I got you a small present."

"Ah," Naruto gasped excitedly. Sasuke always gave him presents and Naruto loved every single one of them.

As soon as he opened the case, his eyes widened.

"Wh-What is this?" He stuttered.

Sasuke only shrugged.

"You bought the hospital I work for?" Naruto cried.

Sasuke gave a nod. "For you, it's yours now."

"M-Mine?" Naruto cried louder. "Have you gone crazy?"

"How many times have I told you I don't like you getting too tired?" Sasuke frowned. "This hospital is yours now. No one can order you around anymore. No one can tell you what to do. No one can make you come here every single day in the crack of dawn."

Naruto gulped, then bit his lips and then started laughing.

"I-I have my own hos- _hic_ -pital!" He cried.

"Yes, angel," Sasuke smiled, happy that his angel accepted his present.

"Can I change its name?" Naruto asked with wide eyes as they walked to the car.

"Sure you can," Sasuke smiled.

"Uhmm," Naruto thought for a while. "How about Kyushu Hospital?"

Sasuke smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

Naruto watched the full moon with soft eyes. He put a hand against his abdomen and caressed it with a soft smile. Whatever important happened in his life, moon had always been his witness.

Turning to the coffee table, he took his phone and made a call about a subject he spent many sleepless nights thinking over. "Kakashi-san, I need your help… But it needs to be a secret between us."

As soon as Naruto left his phone on the couch, the doorbell rang. With a smile, he ran to the door and opened it quickly.

"Welcome home!" He smiled as his husband walked inside.

"I'm home," Sasuke smiled back and was quick to take his angel in his arms. "I'm sorry, angel. There was something I needed to take care of."

"It's okay," Naruto smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"I ate something with Jiraiya," Sasuke replied kissing his angel's lips.

"Okay," Naruto nodded. "Then take your shower as I prepare some tea and the cake I made."

"Ah," Sasuke smirked. "A new recipe?"

"Yes!" Naruto nodded with wide eyes. "Super intense chocolate cake!"

"Wow," Sasuke chuckled. "I'll be quick."

Naruto nodded and walked to the kitchen. He prepared two mugs of tea and carried them to their coffee table. Next, he took his cake out of the fridge with wide eyes. It looked so good with melted chocolate dripping to the sides. He carried it to the table as well and then rushed to the kitchen to get plates. By the time he settled on the floor, Sasuke was out of the bathroom with his wet hair and a towel around his shoulders.

"How was work today?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the floor beside his angel.

Naruto shrugged with a smile. "I was mostly in my room. And then I came home early to make our cake."

Sasuke nodded, pleased with what he heard. Ever since taking over the hospital two years ago, Naruto had decreased his working hours, Sasuke was content with their life routine.

"How about you?" Naruto asked as he cut the cake and put a big slice in Sasuke's plate.

"There was a wave among the small groups," Sasuke explained as he ate his cake. "I just took them under control."

Naruto frowned worriedly. "That sounds dangerous."

"Don't worry, no one was hurt," Sasuke smiled. "This cake is delicious."

"Really?" Naruto smiled back.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded as he sipped his tea.

"Uhmm," Naruto cleared his throat. "I need to tell you something."

Sasuke dropped his fork and faced Naruto immediately. "What is it?"

Naruto smiled softly. No matter what, his husband always gave him his full attention.

"You know how I wasn't feeling well these last weeks?" Naruto questioned gently.

Sasuke nodded fastly. His angel had been sick, tired, sleepy, he had even fainted once or twice.

"Yes?" Sasuke feared the answer his angel would give him.

"Our doctors checked me today," Naruto said softly.

Sasuke nodded slowly, biting the inside of his cheek. What if something fatal was wrong with his angel? What then? Sasuke would go crazy for sure.

"And, I'm..." Naruto looked down with a blush. "I'm pregnant, Sasuke. We will have a baby."

Sasuke's eyes widened and a gasp left his lips. "I-Is this true?"

Biting his lips, Naruto nodded as tears filled his eyes. "W-We will have a b-baby... Maybe a son? Just like you always wanted."

Naruto gasped as his husband took him in his arms suddenly, kissing him intensely. Naruto kissed his Sasuke back with the same passion, knowing that this was a turning point in their lives. After a while, Naruto couldn't support Sasuke's leaning weight on him and ended up lying on the carpeted floor. Sasuke pushed his t-shirt upwards and touched his angel's flat stomach in wonder.

"I can't feel it," Sasuke frowned.

Naruto giggled. "It's so tiny right now... Look," He pulled out a small paper out of his pocket and showed it to his husband.

Sasuke's frown deepened as he gazed at the ultrasound print. "I can't see anything."

A new fit of giggles possessed Naruto's lithe body.

"Look here," He point a small dark dot in the middle of the whiteness.

"That's so small..." Sasuke commented. "Are you healthy though?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded with a smile. "Don't worry. We are both fine."

Sasuke nodded as he bit his lips. He blinked a few times and understanding what his husband needed, Naruto opened his arms. Without a word, Sasuke settled down and buried his face in his angel's neck as he wrapped his arms around his body.

"We love you so much," Naruto whispered as his husband's tears wet his shoulder.

Sasuke held on tighter.

His whole world was composed of this angel he held in his arms, nothing more.

* * *

"We are here, Naruto-sama," The driver said as he opened the door for him.

Naruto left the luxurious car carefully. He nodded at the driver as he pulled the two sides of his long coat together, shielding his five months along bump from the chilly weather.

"Could you please get my bag?" Naruto asked and the driver nodded wildly before grabbing the black, leather bag and following after Naruto.

Naruto walked by the long line of people who were waiting to be accepted in to his husband's club without halting.

"Welcome, Naruto-sama!" The bodyguards cried as they saw him and bowed down as much as they could.

Naruto nodded. "Do you know where my husband is?"

"In his suit," The guard supplied immediately.

Naruto nodded and entered inside. Immediately, four bodyguards circled around him and guided him through the crowd, protecting him from the people. He went up the floor with the elevator and wasn't surprised to find the third floor completely empty of any guests.

When he was called by Suigetsu, Naruto had nearly had a heart attack. A gang fight had occurred and there were wounded people, with Sasuke among them. Suigetsu had assured him that it was nothing life threatening, but they still needed Naruto to patch up a few people.

"Hey, Naruto," Suigetsu smiled pathetically, blood dripping from somewhere in his head.

"Sit," Naruto ordered with a scoff.

Suigetsu nodded with wide eyes, scared of Naruto suddenly.

Naruto was quick to find the source of the blood. He cleaned the wound and patched Suigetsu with years' ease. He opened his bag and found a painkiller.

"Take this before going to sleep," He ordered.

"Thank you," Suigetsu nodded as he stood up.

"Next!" Naruto shouted.

Another lightly wounded man sat before Naruto and he tended to the man. Naruto was quick. He took care of six men in total and none of them had too bad wounds. He advised them which medicine to take and if they didn't get any better, he told them to come to the hospital for a checkup.

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto questioned finally.

"Inside," Suigetsu pointed the door to the private suit.

"Do not disturb us," Naruto ordered and his husband's men all bowed down to him as he entered the room.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch without any cloth hindering his sculptured looking, upper body. He had a towel in his hand and he was pressing it against his right shoulder where crimson blood was dirtying his upper arm.

Naruto's eyes blurred at the sight.

"Angel," Sasuke called out softly.

Naruto shook his head as he sniffled. "You don't love me anymore."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't love me anymore!" Naruto shouted as tears left his eyes. "How many times have you gotten hurt?"

Sasuke frowned.

"How many times have I told you to be more careful?" Naruto sobbed. "Do you ever stop and think how I feel?"

Biting his lips, Sasuke looked down.

"I'm pregnant and we will have a baby, I'm supposed to be happy but all I do is worry about you!" Naruto sniffled and wiped away his tears furiously. He walked to the glass wall and looked at the club, watching the dancing bodies of countless people for a while. "I've changed, haven't I? Is that why you don't love me anymore?"

Sasuke threw the bloody towel away and stood up with a deep frown.

"I'm fat," Naruto sniffled. "Fat and ugly, not like any of them."

Sasuke looked where his angel was pointing at and saw the dancers moving sensually on the stage.

"Sasuke," Naruto sobbed. "D-Don't leave me, please… I'll try to be like them. Like-"

"Enough," Sasuke hissed. Turning his angel around, Sasuke trapped him in his embrace tightly.

Naruto panted for a deep breath between his sobs. "Y-You think I'm so pathetic, right? I don't have any pride left, just my love for you…"

Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks and looked into his teary eyes. "Where did this not loving you anymore thing came from?"

Naruto shrugged without meeting Sasuke's gaze.

"How about leaving you?" Sasuke questioned, but as expected, he got no response.

Growling, Sasuke crashed his lips against Naruto's, kissing his angel aggressively. Naruto tried to push his husband away but it was no use. Sasuke only held him tighter and kissed him more passionately.

"You are the sole meaning of my life," Sasuke said as he looked into his angel's eyes. "I know you're stressed out nowadays and I'm sorry for making you worried but stop thinking those hideous things."

Naruto shrugged as he looked down.

Sasuke sighed, taking his angel's hand, he took him to the couch. He let Naruto settle down before sitting right beside him.

"I know it's so hard for you," Sasuke spoke gently as his hand caressed his angel's baby bump soothingly. "I know you're worried about our son and I'm not helping you much nowadays… Jiraiya's thinking of retiring and I'm trying to take care of everything, I guess I'm not completely ready yet, huh?"

Naruto bit his lips as he looked down with a blush.

"I know that these mood swings are confusing to you, but it's okay to take it out on me," Sasuke kissed his angel's eyelids gently. "I love anything that comes from you."

Naruto nodded as tears started leaving his eyes once again. He touched the wound on Sasuke's shoulder with shaking hands.

"It's nothing," Sasuke soothed. "Just a scratch."

Naruto nodded. Sniffling, he found an unused injector and numbed his husband's shoulder quickly. He cleaned out the wound and sighed in relief to find it rather shallow. As he stitched the injury, Sasuke spent his time with touching and feeling their unborn son and placing kisses along his angel's neck and chin.

Naruto took out a painkiller box from his bag and gave his husband one. He found a glass and filling it water he handed it to Sasuke. Sitting down again, he wrapped Sasuke's injury tightly and then tied his hands in his lap as he looked down at them.

With a smile, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his angel. He knew what was happening. Naruto had a really bad mood swing. He had lashed out at Sasuke. He had calmed down. He had realized what he had done. Now he was extremely embarrassed.

"How have you been today?" Sasuke asked as he caressed his angel's hair. He had no intention of talking about what happened a few minutes ago. He wouldn't embarrass his angel any further.

Naruto shrugged.

"How about our son?" Sasuke questioned this time. "Did he upset you?"

"No," Naruto replied with a small voice.

"Good," Sasuke raised his angel's face and met with his bloodshot eyes. "Then he doesn't mind if I spend some time with his mom, right?"

Naruto shrugged both of his shoulders.

Sasuke smiled and kissed his angel deeply. He kissed him like he was the only thing that mattered to him and he was. He kissed him like he couldn't breathe without him and he couldn't. He kissed him like he couldn't see anyone else and he couldn't.

Sasuke made love to his angel on that uncomfortable couch like nothing else mattered.

And it didn't.

* * *

Naruto hummed to himself as he caressed his nine months along stomach with a smile. He looked up as his daily drama started.

He hadn't been working for a few months now. It was really boring at first but he had gotten used to it. He was spending his time with getting ready for his baby and caring for his husband. In the meantime, he had started watching a lot of TV and had found new dramas to follow. Some of them made him cry too much that Sasuke wanted to forbid him from watching but he had no power over Naruto's pleading eyes.

"Here is your tea, Naruto-sama," A young woman put down a tray over the nesting table under Naruto's hand.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled up to his maid.

Sasuke's craziness about him had leveled up and he had found a maid to serve Naruto at home. She cooked, cleaned and helped Naruto around. It was awkward at first. Naruto wasn't used to anyone serving him but he couldn't deny that she helped a lot. Especially now, since he couldn't move as freely as he would have liked.

He sipped his fruit tea and sighed. "You know what would have been great?"

"What?" The maid questioned.

"Fries… Potato and sausage fries with hot ketchup on them," Naruto bit hip lips, even the image in his head caused his mouth to water.

The maid gasped. "Why you're not telling me, Naruto-sama?! I'll make it for you right now!"

"No, no," Naruto protested. "It's okay."

"No!" She shook her head and hurried to the kitchen.

Naruto sighed. He needed to talk to Sasuke once again. Every evening, when he got home, he was getting a lengthy report of the day from her and then asking Naruto if he was pleased with her services. He didn't hesitate to tell her that if his angel wasn't pleased, she would suffer greatly. The poor girl was always on alert, trying to make Naruto happy as much as she could.

Naruto was munching on his fries happily when the doorbell rang.

The maid run to the door and opened it quickly. "Welcome."

"Thank you," Kakashi gave the woman a flirty smile and walked inside. "Hello!"

"Welcome," Naruto called with a smile.

"What are you eating?" Kakashi asked as he sat beside the Kyushu bride.

Naruto held the plate closer to his chest. "You wouldn't like it!"

"Oh," Kakashi chuckled. "Won't you share?"

Naruto scoffed. "I'm already sharing it with my baby!"

Kakashi laughed loudly.

"I'll make you some immediately!" The maid cried.

"No, thanks," Kakashi flashed her a smile, making her blush. "I wouldn't say no to some tea though."

"Right away!" She bowed down and run to the kitchen, Kakashi watching after her like a hawk.

"Stop trying to impress her!" Naruto hissed.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"She's a nice girl. She deserves better than you," Naruto glared at the white haired man.

"Oh, Naru-chan, you hurt me," Kakashi clutched his heart mockingly.

Naruto rolled his eyes, waiting for Kakashi to state the reason of his visit.

"I found her," He said suddenly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke's mother?"

Kakashi nodded and handed Naruto the case he had brought. "It took me months to track her whereabouts all alone, but no other soul learned about our research."

Naruto nodded and opened the case with shaking hands. He gasped as a photo greeted him. It was of a woman who was in her fifties. She had deep lines around her mouth and eyes. Her once black hair had grayed in various places. Her eyes... They were the same as Sasuke's. There was no doubt that she was his mother.

"Mikoto Uchiha?" Naruto murmured.

Kakashi nodded. "He also has a big brother, Itachi Uchiha. He's in jail though."

Naruto frowned. "Why?"

"He killed their father," Kakashi replied.

Naruto gasped. "Why?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Will you meet her?"

Naruto nodded as he looked through where she lived. It was in the worst part of the city. "Not yet... I'm due in a few days. I can't take care of Sasuke properly like this."

Kakashi nodded, agreeing with his pupil's spouse.

"I'll think of this and take care of everything after our baby comes and grows up a bit," Naruto decided. "Thank you so much, Kakashi-sensei. You've done so much for me."

"Of course," Kakashi smiled. "Anything for you."

Naruto smiled back happily and presented his fries to Kakashi.

The man had deserved them after all.

* * *

It had been scary. It had been hard. It had been painful. But as tears left his eyes without stopping, Naruto knew that he wouldn't change this feeling with anything in the whole universe.

He held the tiny, sleeping bundle closer to his chest.

He was alone at home when his contractions started. Sasuke was home with him actually, but he was called for an emergency. Naruto had told him to take care of his work but how could he known that the birth would start?

Fortunately, Juugo was around to keep an eye on him so he had taken him to the hospital quickly. The rest was blurry to Naruto. It didn't matter. His baby was here in his arms, nothing else mattered.

He was so tiny. He had a thin tuft of black hair on top of his head and he had pale skin just like his father. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, so Naruto had no idea of their color but he didn't mind. His baby was just so perfect. He had chubby cheeks and pouty lips. His tiny hands were resting against his chin adorably.

Sighing shakily, Naruto leaned down as gently as he could and kissed his baby's button nose.

He started crying again as he watched that small face. He had never felt like this in his whole life. He felt so warm. He had given life to this tiny creature. He was dependent on Naruto for everything. He needed Naruto to feed him. He needed Naruto to teach him. He needed Naruto to look after him. He needed Naruto to protect him.

"I swear to try and be the best mother out there," Naruto promised his baby.

He looked up as the door opened suddenly, revealing his worried looking husband.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped.

"Angel," Sasuke gulped, walking slowly.

"Yes," Naruto smiled. "Come here, meet with our son."

Sasuke walked up to the bed his angel was resting in and sat beside him with wide eyes.

"Take him," Naruto whispered and placed their baby in his husband's arms carefully. "He looks just like you."

Sasuke watched his son in awe. _His_ son. His and his angel's son. He couldn't believe it. He finally had his own child, his own family. He loved them both so much. He was going to make sure they were always happy, safe and cared. There was nothing or no one more important than these two people in his life.

"Thank you," Sasuke gasped. "Thank you so much, angel. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. Thank you so much for giving the world to me."

Naruto wrapped his arms around his husband's shoulders and kissed his cheek lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you more," Sasuke responded as always.

Naruto giggled. "I think this baby here proves you wrong."

Sasuke smiled. "You should rest."

Naruto nodded as he lied down on the bed. He took their baby in his arms as his husband settled the little bundle beside him.

Naruto kissed a chubby cheek as he gazed at the window. Full moon was shining beautifully.

"How we're going to name him?" Sasuke asked as he sat beside his angel on the bed.

"Tsuki," Naruto responded without lingering. "He's going to be the witness of our love and life."

"Tsuki Kyushu," Sasuke smiled. "That's perfect. Jiraiya will go crazy."

Naruto giggled.

Their father was totally one of a kind.

* * *

"No!" Sasuke shouted loudly. "I'm sick of this, Naruto! How many times have I told you I don't want to see her?!"

Naruto took a step backwards with wide eyes.

He had been trying to convince Sasuke to meet with his mother for months now and Sasuke was always reluctant. But he had never took his anger out on Naruto. He had never shouted at Naruto like this before. _Never_.

Naruto looked back to the couch as his six months old baby started crying loudly, probably scared with his father's loud voice. He walked to the couch and picked up his crying baby immediately, pressing him against his chest.

"I-I'm sorry," Naruto gulped as tears wetted his cheeks without realizing. "I th-thought I was d-doing the best f-for you," He wiped away his tears quickly. "F-Forgive."

With that, he left quickly, heading to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and started trying to soothe his crying baby.

"Don't c-cry," Naruto gulped, kissing his baby's forehead. "Your daddy is not upset with you. It's not your fault… He's angry with mommy."

Naruto kissed his baby's chubby cheeks and lifted up his t-shirt. His baby latched onto a nipple and started sucking furiously, the habit he was used to calming him down immediately. Naruto caressed his baby's soft hair slowly, relaxing him further and helping him to fall asleep.

Naruto held his baby till his instinctive sucking stopped. He put him down on the bed and then switching off the lights, he entered the bed himself and wrapped his arms around his baby. He made sure that his little body was covered before kissing his cheek and closing his own eyes.

He was hoping to sleep quickly because if not, he knew that he was going to start crying once again.

He must have fallen asleep because the next he opened his eyes was to his baby's crying and squirming.

"Shh," He mumbled and picked his baby up immediately. Sasuke was sleeping beside them. "Let's not wake daddy up," He walked to the living room and sat down on the couch without switching on the lights. "Don't cry anymore, Tsu-chan," He revealed a nipple and his son started feeding immediately.

It was silent for a while. The only nose in the room was Tsuki's suckling.

"You are a bit glutton, aren't you?" Naruto smiled as his baby let his nipple go and sighed in delight. "You are so beautiful."

Tsuki's dark eyes were fixed on Naruto and a smile bloomed on his face slowly.

Naruto laughed happily. He couldn't stop himself from leaning over and showering his baby's face with kisses. Tsuki giggled as his mother played with him and then his smile replaced with a frown.

"Come here," Naruto leaned Tsuki's head against his shoulder and started spacing around as he rubbed his back.

It took a while but Naruto took a sigh of relief as he heard a long burp.

"Now back to sleep," Naruto called soothingly and placed his baby on the couch. He covered his little form with a baby blanket and sat down on the floor beside him. He started rubbing his baby's belly slowly as he hummed a soft lullaby.

Soon, Tsuki started humming with him as his eyelids dropped heavily. Naruto put the blanket tighter around him. Nuzzling his chubby cheek, he placed his head beside his baby's and closed his tired eyes. He needed some rest before Tsuki woke up again.

He was startled awake when strong arms wrapped around his body.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

"Come to bed," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto shrugged and then put his head on the couch again. "It's fine. We will wake up soon anyway, we shouldn't disturb your sleep."

" _Please_ ," Sasuke buried his face in his angel's neck. "Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I was actually angry with myself. I feel so weak when the subject is her."

Naruto sighed shakily. "It's okay. I understand."

"No," Sasuke kissed his angel's neck. "I'll see her, okay? I can't take it if somebody steps between us."

Naruto sighed again and faced his husband. "It's okay, you don't have to see her if you really don't want to. I was just trying to help you to overcome her in your mind."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll see her… You'll be with me, right?"

Naruto smiled softly. "Of course."

Sasuke smiled back and kissed his angel lovingly.

"Go to bed," He took Naruto to his feet and then took their son in his arms, carrying him to the nursery beside the bedroom. He kissed his button nose and placed him in his crib. He covered his little body with his blankets and then taking the baby camera, he walked to the bedroom.

He placed the device on his nightstand and then lied down in the bed, taking his angel in his arms immediately.

Smiling, Naruto held onto his husband and fell into a much needed, deep sleep.

* * *

Sasuke's men scattered around as he left the car. He looked around with a frown. The place was overflowed with dirt. Shady looking people were at every corner and they were watching the scenery with growing interest.

Naruto left the car carefully with their son in his arms and stood beside his husband. The house they stood before looked like it was about to fall down. How could a human being live there?

"You can do it," Naruto whispered to his husband encouragingly.

Sasuke nodded and then walked to the wooden door, knocking on it without stopping.

The door was parted after a moment and a shaky voice was heard. "Y-Yes?"

"Mikoto Uchiha?" Sasuke asked with his hard voice.

"Who are you?" The voice asked.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha Kyushu," Sasuke replied with a frown.

There was a loud gasp before the door opened completely, revealing a tired looking, old woman.

"S-Sasuke?" She gasped as she looked into his face. She moved to touch the stone faced man as she stepped out. "My son…"

"Don't touch me," Sasuke hissed and took a few steps backwards. "I'm your nothing."

She sobbed as Sasuke looked at her with a disgusted expression.

"Sasuke," Naruto called gently. He walked up to his husband. "You take our baby."

Sasuke took Tsuki from his mother and walked away. The baby giggled at his father's scoff and started hitting his cheeks with his chubby hands. Immediately, Sasuke's frown was replaced with an adorning smile. If Naruto was his angel and then his son was his heaven.

"Hello," Naruto smiled at Mikoto. "I'm Naruto Kyushu, Sasuke's spouse."

Gulping, Mikoto nodded. "Do I h-have a grandchild?"

"Yes," Naruto smiled. "His name is Tsuki. He joined us six months ago. Sasuke and I have been married for three years."

"Th-That's so nice," Mikoto smiled hesitantly. "Why your last name is different?"

"Sasuke was adopted by our father when he was six," Naruto explained. "So he took his last name naturally."

Mikoto nodded. "I-I… I didn't want to leave him, but I had no other choice, you have to believe me!"

"I believe you," Naruto sighed. "But Sasuke…"

"Naruto," Sasuke stood beside his angel. "Would you ever leave Tsuki?"

"Never," Naruto mumbled as he looked down.

"But you don't know the condition I was in!" Mikoto defended herself.

"Does it matter?" Sasuke hissed. "You didn't let go of your son, did you?"

Mikoto's eyes filled with tears. "He's your big brother."

"He's my nothing," Sasuke said, stressing each word.

Mikoto bit her lips as she looked down.

"Okay, so," Sasuke held Tsuki tighter as he brushed his hair back with a sigh. "You were too poor to look after your children so you had to leave one, is that it?"

Mikoto looked at Sasuke pleadingly.

"And your husband was an addicted bastard probably," Sasuke kept on.

"Stop it!" Mikoto cried. "Stop talking like I left you willingly! I didn't want you to suffer!"

"Suffer you say?" Sasuke hissed. "Do you have any idea what kind of a life I had till my father found me and adopted me? Do you have any idea how hard it was to grow up all alone?"

Mikoto shook her head.

"You thought I would famish with you?" Sasuke asked. "Well, I famished without you. You thought I would be cold with you? I was freezing without you. You thought I would be safe without you? No one protected me in the streets… So, don't ever act like you did the honorable thing by leaving me, it won't work."

"H-How can I g-get you back?" Mikoto asked as she wiped her tears.

"Get me back?" Sasuke chuckled coldly. "I'm not a kid anymore. I'm thirty-two years old. I don't need you in my life."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered as he held his husband's free hand. " _Please_."

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke gave a nod to his angel. "Why your son killed his father?"

"B-But," Mikoto gulped. "He's your father too. Aren't y-you a bit sad?"

Sasuke frowned deeply. "My father is Jiraiya Kyushu. Your husband is no one for all I care."

Mikoto nodded slowly. She had given birth to him but he was a complete stranger. Mikoto didn't know what he liked. Mikoto didn't know his favorite color or food. Mikoto didn't know what made him happy. Mikoto didn't know what feared him the most. Like Sasuke had said, there was only nothingness between them.

"H-He was abusing me constantly," Mikoto explained. "S-So, Itachi couldn't take i-it one day and killed him with a k-knife."

"Well, your son at least looks like he's someone brave," Sasuke remarked.

Mikoto nodded.

"So, I've seen you, I've listened to you, there is nothing more for us here," Sasuke commented. "But, I'm not like you. You'll be taken care of for the rest of your life. Think of it as your reward for abandoning me."

With that, Sasuke left quickly with his son.

Naruto sighed and looked at Mikoto who had started crying once again.

"I'm so sorry," He said sincerely. "Sasuke has been keeping all of this inside of him for so long. He just needs to get used to you."

Mikoto nodded.

Naruto touched his pockets and found a card. "Please take this. There is my number here, you can call me for anything."

"Th-Thank you," Mikoto smiled.

Naruto smiled back. "I'll see you later then."

Mikoto nodded as Naruto left.

The Kyushu bride settled in the car and gazed at his husband. With a smile, he kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Thank you so much," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke shrugged. "I do anything for you. You do know that."

"Yes," Naruto kissed his husband's flawless cheek once again and then wrapping his arms around his arm, he placed his head over his shoulder. Their baby was slumbering against Sasuke's other shoulder pleasantly.

Sasuke held the two loves of his life closer.

There was one more place to visit.

* * *

Sasuke stood before a glass window, staring ahead intently. A man who was in his late thirties stood behind the glass, watching him with the same, dark eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha," Sasuke addressed the man before him.

The long haired man gave a nod.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha Kyushu," Sasuke said.

Itachi's eyes widened. "My brother?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You were charged for life."

Itachi nodded silently as he eyed Sasuke's expensive looking suit. "It looks like you've been good."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "My father raised me generously. My spouse looks after me carefully."

"You are married?" Itachi questioned.

"I have a son," Sasuke responded. "We are hoping he will be a big brother in the near future."

Itachi nodded slowly. "That's nice."

"Tomorrow a lawyer will come to see you," Sasuke said. "He's one of the best. I'm sure he'll shorten your sentence."

"Why you're helping me?" Itachi asked as he blinked.

"As I've said to your mother, I'm rewarding her for abandoning me," Sasuke said and turned around. "Take care."

Itachi sighed. "You too."

Sasuke walked out of the prison complex with fast steps. He took a deep breath once outside. This was it. These people were whom he had left behind. He didn't feel sad or anything. A single thought never left his mind, though. If Mikoto hadn't left him, if Jiraiya hadn't found him, if Hiashi hadn't shot him, he would have never met his angel. His life would be meaningless.

"How did it go?" Naruto asked after his husband left the prison. Sasuke hadn't wanted Naruto inside with their son.

Without responding, Sasuke leaned over and kissed his angel fully on the lips.

"Wh- _hic_ -at?" Naruto blushed breathlessly.

Sasuke chuckled as he took the love of his life in his arms.

This was his life. No other route could ever make him happy.

* * *

"He's getting fattier each day," Naruto said with an adorning smile as he changed his eight month old baby's diaper.

"Don't call my son fat," Sasuke said as he kissed his son's exposed, chubby belly, causing him to giggle madly. "He's deliciously meaty. That's what he is."

Naruto laughed at his husband's logic as he closed his baby's onesie. "Now it's sleep time!"

"I'll put him to sleep," Sasuke picked up their son and walked to the nursery.

Naruto changed Kyuubi's food and water and walked to their bedroom. He didn't bother to switch on the lights, the moon was lighting inside well enough. He took his black book from the nightstand and stood before enormous windows, reading through his favorites parts quickly.

Things had been going fine for a while. Sasuke had placed Mikoto in a nice apartment and he was taking care of her expenses monthly. His lawyer was working on Itachi's case and it looked like they could shorten his charge. Sasuke still refused to see his mother but Naruto was in touch with her constantly. She loved Tsuki and wanted to see him. So, Naruto took his son to her apartment a lot. He was hoping that the ices between the mother and son would melt soon.

He closed the book as strong arms wrapped around him from behind and held him tightly against a hard chest.

" _You've become the corner of my soul's thoughts,_ " Sasuke whispered into his angel's ear. " _With having seen your beauties, love has entered my heart directly. And you've painted it with the never fading shade of the darkest red. And its flames has burnt, consumed my lungs… I wish I could give you my whole being and soul. And if you asked me-"_

" _Would you sacrifice your sleeps for me?_ " Naruto asked with his soft voice.

" _Yes, without a doubt_ ," Sasuke whispered as he held his lover tighter. " _I would even sacrifice my eyes for you_."

Naruto had no doubt.

The moon was his witness.

* * *

END.

* * *

 **Oh my, it ends here! One Thousand and One Nights becomes my fifteenth finished story. Congrats to all of us!**

 **So, here goes my rants for this story:**

 **I've been meaning to write another yakuza themed story but I've wanted a bit of different Sasuke. I wanted him to be somehow manipulative. I wanted him to want Naruto and do everything to get him. But at the same time, I wanted him to be vulnerable. I wanted him to depend on Naruto and change with him. I hope I was succesful.**

 **Aww, Naruto in this story was too cute for me to handle! But even when sometimes his mind couldn't grasp what was happening, his heart was always there for him. He also learned the life in the painful way slowly. Sasuke was the one who destroyed him and then picked up the pieces. I think he grew up nicely along with Sasuke.**

 **As in my every story, I wanted them to effect each other in a way others couldn't, I hope I managed that.**

 **Hinata! Many people were surpised by her in this story. But why? Why she always has to be the sweet, well mannered girl? Why she can't be someone different? Why she can't be someone bad? Why she can't have strong beliefs -even if they may be wrong- and fight for them? I wanted to give her this chance in this particular fic. I hope people see a different potential in her!**

 **The thing that gave everything away about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship in this fic was I think when Naruto went to Sasuke in the seventh chapter. It was always Sasuke chasing after Naruto but at that point the decision was Naruto's to make. And he chose Sasuke.**

 **One Thousand and One Night stories were everywhere in this story. I've used a lot of quotes and I hope they were nice to read. I myself haven't finished reading 1001 nights. It's said that nobody has ever finished reading them and whoever finishes it, dies shortly after. It's best to be cautius! :)**

 **We'll have five more chapters to Our Stories next! And then I have other multichap story ideas, please look forward to them!**

 **So, for the last time, thank you so so much for reading, faving and taking your time to comment. Your support has been what made this short journey so enjoyable. Thank you again and I hope to see you again soon with new stories!**


End file.
